COMO TE ODIO
by Yelmar Doker
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto vivían constantemente enfrentados. Naruto era un doncel que no le agradaba al Uchiha. Pero todo eso cambia cuando Fugaku convence a su hijo de enamorar al Uzumaki para estar mas relacionados con Minato Namikaze. El padre de Naruto con quien quieren hacer una alianza socioeconómica. Pero ¿Sasuke lo hará? SasuNaru. Video Promocional: Yelmar Doker Youtube
1. Chapter 1

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Aún no podía creer que fuera a salir con Sasuke. Todo ese asunto le parecia tan irreal, que cada tanto se pellizcaba el brazo para poder despertarse. Pero al comprobar que el estimulo no le dolia, se daba cuenta de que era una realidad muy cierta. Saldria de casa para ir a verse con Sasuke. Ahora no seria un paseo de amigos. Seria una cita de dos personas que quieres conocerse, divertirse, platicar amistosamente sobre sus gustos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sabia que era raro que le gustara un tipo como él. Tan arrogante y muchas veces soberbio. Pero nada de eso competia con el pensamiento de que ese hombre era, hace poco mas de dos meses, su peor enemigo. El mismo tipo que le empujo en el supermercado y nisiquiera se detuvo a disculparse. La misma persona que le decía estupido e idiota cada vez que le veia o hacia algo mal. Muchas veces peleaban por que algunos de los dos empezaba una discusión por alguna estupidez. Y lo admitia. Casi siempre era él, el que iniciaba las peleas. Pero es que, era tan exasperante lidiar con el carácter del moreno. Ese Uchiha bastardo arrogante que se creía la ultima CocaCola del desierto. ¿Como llego a gustarle alguien como él? ¿Que era lo que le vio primeramente?

Estaba hecho un lío. Su mente no estaba cavilando bien las cosas. En ese instante recibió un mensaje de texto. Cogió el celular que descansaba sobre el buró.

"Ya estoy aquí, dobe" leyó el rubio, sintiendo enojo porque para Sasuke se le hacia muy divertido llamarle así. Aunque no se quejaba. No luego de entender la magnitud de lo que sentía cuando Sasuke lo miraba, le "besaba", y lo abrazaba. Sin duda era un dobe. Pero uno felizmente embobado.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Un sonrojo se acentuó en sus mejillas morenas. Escribió otro mensaje que se envió al presionar sobre la flechita de su pantalla táctil.

"Ya teme! En cinco minutos estoy llegando"

No pasaron mas de cinco segundos cuando recibió otro mensaje. Esta vez, junto con un emoticon de una carita malhumorada.

"Si no llegas pronto me iré ~_~"

—¡Ja! ¡Que gracioso es este teme!— volvió a escribir otro mensaje, tecleando rápidamente junto con otro emoticon de una carita con cuernitos.

"Te daré una paliza si te mueves de allí TEME! Ò_Ó"

Luego de aquello no volvió a recibir ningún otro mensaje. Se vio por ultima vez en el espejo que colgaba de la pared. Bastante amplia para verse de la cintura para arriba. Se había puesto una camisa blanca y sobre esta un suéter de lana color naranja. Acomodó el gorro estilo golfista. Y Se ajusto como pudo los anteojos de montura cuadrada. Casi le da por sonreír, pero recordó los frenos de sus dientes y prefirio no hacerlo. Eso le quitaria confianza que había reunido para aceptar ir a esa cita.

—Bien. ¡Allá voy!

Cogió las llaves que estaban sobre su escritorio y salio de su hogar. Rumbo a la cafeteria de unas cuadras arriba.

.

.

.

—¿Que le sirvo, joven?

Uchiha Sasuke aparto la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono celular, para ver a la chica que le había preguntado aquello.

—Aun no. Estoy esperando a alguien. —respondio escuetamente, sin notar que la rubia señorita ya estaba con lapiz y papel para anotar la orden. Esta solo se encogio de hombros y asintió de mala gana. Se retiro de allí, con intensiones de volver después.

Sasuke estaba entretenido viendo algunos blogs de noticias sobre la empresa que dirigia su padre. Algunos inversionistas habían retirado el capital que iban a utilizar para ampliar la producción, porque algunos trabajadores se quejaron por los malos tratos de sus jefes. Seguramente, su padre reñia ahora a esos empleados. Quizás hasta ya los haya despedido. Las medidas que tomaba Fugaku eran muy estrictas y radicales, en su opinión. Y no cuestionaba su forma de solucionar el problema. Si los contratos se firmaban al final, y el dinero se invertia no había ningún problema.

A no ser, claro, que incluyera a su propio hijo. Ese hombre no tenia escrúpulos. Actuaba de una manera fría y muchas veces cruel, cuando se trataba de sus negocios. Casi le dieron ganas de sonreír cuando se dio cuenta en que pocision se encontraba ahora: Sentado en una mesa de una cafeteria rustica, a la espera de la persona mas tonta y torpe que había tenido el desagrado de conocer.

Si. Se refería a Naruto Uzumaki.

Hijo de un importante magnate extranjero, dueño y director del hospital central de Tokyo. Al darse cuenta de las intensiones que tenia su padre, al ordenar le que se relacionara con el hijo de este, trato de no sentirse como un objeto o una herramienta que su padre utilizaba para ampliar la producción de fármacos en el país. Al menos, sabia que después de obedecer los mandatos del mayor, tendría mas tiempo luego, para dedicarse exclusivamente a la carrera universitaria de su preferencia. Con la condicion de convencer al Padre de Naruto de poder invertir en su empresa. Bueno, era muy hastioso tener que hacerlo. Pero todo por cumplir sus anhelos que se vieron truncados por las exigencias de su Padre.

Alzo la cabeza cuando escucho las campanillas que estaban colgadas sobre el umbral de la puerta, indicando que alguien había llegado. Fijo su mirada en el chico rubio y mal vestido que miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien. Suspiro hondamente para calmarse y se puso de pie para llamarle.

—¡Oye! ¡Aquí estoy!

El rubio giro la cabeza cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke. Sonrió ampliamente, al tiempo que caminaba con pasos rápidos y torpes. Uchiha tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no gesticular una mueca desagradable al ver los frenos de Naruto. Los cuales tapaban casi toda la blanca dentadura con el metal.

"A mal paso darle prisa" pensó Uchiha. Que se acerco un poco al rubio para darle un beso en la mejilla y sonreírle como si estuviera en un comercial de pasta dental. Solo que con más sensualidad. XD

Naruto sintió algo en su estomago al contemplar la sonrisa del moreno y por el contacto de sus labios sobre su mejilla. Algo afectado, aparto la mirada para sentarse en la ancha banca de madera.

—¿¡Y que vas a tomar!? ¡Yo quiero un helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate!

Sasuke imito al rubio, tomando asiento frente al Uzumaki, que había tomado el Menú que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo notaba un poco nervioso y eso lo hizo sonreír interiormente. Sabiendo a que se debía su comportamiento.

—Me parece bien.

La chica de antes volvió a tomarles la orden y después charlaron sobre como les iba en las materias. Ambos eran estudiantes del mismo grado, pero Sasuke tenia mas conocimientos en la ciencia y las matemáticas. O todo lo relacionado con números. Al contrario, Naruto no era buen estudiante. Aunque no le iba tan mal en el deporte. Kárate era su deporte favorito.

—¿Oye, Sasuke?

—¿Si?— Uchiha respondió, mientras se engullia un poco del café negro que había pedido.

—¿Tu ya sabes que vas a estudiar?—pregunto con curiosidad. Sintiendose ansioso por saber a que se dedicaria Sasuke. Porque luego de salir de la escuela, no volvería a verse con el Uchiha. Pero si por alguna casualidad, el moreno decidiera elegir una carrera universitaria que fuera parecida a la suya, talvez podrían verse mas seguido. Aunque dudaba mucho que fuera así. A él no le importaba Sasuke, es solo que desde hace un mes que ya tenían contacto como algo mas que amigos, y hace dos meses ya eran casi como amigos. ( XD Complicado?)

—¿Para que quieres saberlo?

Ante la pregunta Naruto vacilo un poco. No iba a decirle la verdad. Eso seria algo vergonzoso de admitir.

—¡Es solo curiosidad! Quisiera saber a que te vas a dedicar. Y a que universidad vas a postular para el examen.—sonrio ampliamente, un poco nervioso por tener lo ojos negros viendole tan serenamente. Sasuke siempre se veía tan calmado. Que a veces parecia una muñeca o una estatua por su expresión neutra. Era algo que también le gustaba. A parte de su actitud tan misteriosa. A cualquier doncel o mujer le encantaría estar con alguien así. Sasuke era no solo apuesto, era guapo e inteligente. Era demasiado maduro para su edad. Demasiado popular entre las chicas. Y por lo que sabia, la mayoria de los chicos de su escuela le envidiaban por ello. Sus amigos eran pocos. Porque al parecer al moreno no le gustaba relacionarse con tantas personas.

Uchiha dejo de lado su bebida para apoyar sus brazos cruzados en la mesa. Un poco mas cerca del rubio, quien ante la cercanía se mordio involuntariamente los labios.

—Adivina.

—¿Eh?

Sasuke río un poco por la expresión tonta y confusa de su acompañante. Algo que hizo que Naruto hiciera un mohin de disgusto. Sasuke estaba muy cerca que podía sentir oler el perfume que se había puesto. Era tan tentador y sexy.

—¿Me-medicina?—tartamudeo un poco y se sintió tonto por ello. Tenia que comportarse como si la presencia del moreno no le afectara. Tenia que ser inmune a sus sonrisas y hablar como si fueran solo amigos. Amigos que ya se habían besado un par de veces. Pero aunque el primero fue accidental, el segundo no lo fue. De hecho fue muy apasionado. No estaba seguro de poder comprender sus sentimientos. Bien. Era mejor calmarse y dejar fluir las cosas con mas serenidad. Nada de gritarle y cogerle del pelo para morderle la boca. Aunque eso fue precisamente lo que hizo en su segundo beso. Y lo quería volver a repetir. ¡Vamos Naruto, concentrate!

— No. Ni cerca.

—¿Abogado?— intento otra vez.

—No.

—¿¡Ingeniero!?

—Frio.

—¿Chef?

—¿Chef?— repitió otra vez Sasuke.

—Si. Ya sabes. El que cocina para los demás. El que trabaja con las ollas y las sartenes — explico Naruto. Como si Sasuke no supiera lo que hacia un chef. Aunque luego se dio cuenta de que no se refería a su desconocimiento de lo que era un chef — Aunque no. No creo. No te imagino con un delantal y un gorro blanco sobre la cabeza. — y sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír escandalosamente. Llamando la atención de todos los que estaban sentados en otras mesas.

—Callate, Dobe.

Uchiha trato de no poner en evidencia su disconformidad con las miradas de la gente. No quería que lo vieran con Naruto. De hecho, no le gustaria que lo vieran con nadie. Por lo menos eran personas que no conocía, pero la incomodidad seguía allí. Daba Gracias al cielo por haber pedido hacer una cita en una cafeteria muy alejada de los lugares que solía frecuentar.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Disculpa! —Solto un par de carcajadas más y se limpio la pequeña gota de lagrima que se le escurria por los ojos a consecuencia de su risa — Es que te imagine en esa posición. Y fue muy gracioso. Tú con tu cuchillo y tu mazo para hacer pan.

A Uchiha le salio una gota en la cabeza. Ese idiota se estaba burlando de el.

—No me parece gracioso.

—¿No? ¡Ah! ¡Ya se!

—¿Que?

Naruto saco algo del bolsillo. Un papel arrugado que empezó a desdoblar sobre la mesa. Sasuke veía esto con curiosidad. Preguntandose que hacia.

—Léelo.— deslizo el papel planchado y lo extendió hacia Sasuke. El moreno dudo un momento. Pero después cogió el papelito y leyó mentalmente.

—¿"Parque acuático"?— dijo en voz alta. Al tiempo que levantaba una ceja y miraba de solsayo la fotografía de un tobogán de agua.— ¿Que tiene esto que ver?

— Pues. Yo pensaba que quizás podríamos ir a ese lugar. Mi padre me dijo que era un sitio para jóvenes de nuestra edad. ¿Y? ¿Podriamos ir?— pregunto con los ojitos brillantes y la esperanza reflejada en su rostro.

—No lo se.

Sasuke tenia dudas. Ese lugar era un sitio público. Y cabia la posibilidad de que algún conocido lo viera con Naruto. Ese era el problema. No deseaba que empezara a crearse el rumor de que el Uzumaki y él mantenían alguna clase de relacion. Naruto era un chico poco agraciado con tendencia a ser torpe. Le importaba mas su pocision en el medio social. Las habladurías de la gente eran muchas cuando se trataba de él. Eso era lo que quería evitar. Ser el nuevo "chisme" de la escuela.

—Vamos Sasuke — insistió Naruto, tomando las manos del moreno entre las suyas.— ¡Solo será una vez! ¡Te prometo que nos divertiremos! ¡No seas teme, animate!

Algo tenso por el contacto de las manos del rubio, sin brusquedad rompió el contacto.

—Esta bien, esta bien. — resoplo, sintiendose resignado.— ¿Cuando iremos?

—Pues no lo se— Uzumaki se irguio en su lugar y se puso una mano en el mentón, pensando — Que sea este sábado. Tengo tiempo libre.

—Me parece bien.

Ambos decidieron hablar sobre la próxima "cita" que tendrían. Luego decidieron irse de la cafeteria, siendo el Uchiha quien pagó lo consumido.

—Pero Sasuke. Yo quería pagar lo mío.

— Ni hablar. Fui yo quien invito. Así que te callas y punto.

Al Uzumaki le pareció graciosa la manera de Sasuke para dar ordenes. Seguramente no aceptaria que un doncel como él pagara. Eso seria un golpe a su orgullo.

Salieron del establecimiento, para luego caminar un poco por la plaza que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Conversaron un poco, y después se prepararon para tomar rumbos distintos y despedirse.

—Gracias. Fue divertido estar contigo.— Agradeció Naruto, que se mordia los labios, ya que sabia que era lo que venia ahora.— Este... Yo...

— ¿Que pasa, Dobe?— fingio interés en saber porque de pronto Naruto se ruborizaba y como le rehuia la mirada. El rubio no era así, pero se dijo que a pesar de ser una persona extrovertida y con una energia extraordinaria, seguía siendo muy ingenuo y torpe para otras cosas. Ahora podia entenderlo.

"Si por lo menos no fuera así, de feo"pensó Sasuke. Sonrió un poco para eliminar cualquier rastro de falsedad en su rostro. Además, se dio cuenta que ahora tenia que darle un beso de despedida. Y seguramente, era por eso que Naruto aún no se iba. Por dios, ese Dobe era tan desesperante. ¿Que le costaba esperarse hasta despues de tener cinco o diez citas primero?.

" ¡Bueno, ya! Solo dale un beso. Así dejara de mirarme como si le fuera a dar un dulce a un niño"

Con esos pensamientos, se acerco lentamente a la boca del menor.

Uzumaki cerro los ojos, esperando el ansiado beso. Esperaba que fuera mejor que el primero y el segundo.

Y cuando la luz del sol ya se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte, dando paso a las primeras estrellas de la noche, sus bocas se unieron en un beso que duro solo cinco segundos. No obstante, Naruto sintió como si el corazon saltara, las piernas temblaran, y se produjera una erupción en su estomago, hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

(Quiero que sepan, que aunque sea increíble, YO aún no eh besado a alguien. TUT Así que no se que se siente xD. Si: Soy patetica :V)

Fue el beso mas hermoso de todos. Y estaba convencido, de que seria guardado entre sus recuerdos mas memorables. Antes de separarse, los dos jóvenes de diecisiete y dieciseis años, se vieron directamente a los ojos. En silencio, perdidos en un mundo diferente, de un color tan especial. Negro y Azul.

—Adios.— Naruto dijo, luego de recuperarse de la intensa emoción que había experimentado. Evitando a posta la mirada del azabache, para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar con velocidad alta. Alejandose de el.

Sasuke también creyó sentir algo. Meneo la cabeza varias veces para despejar ese pensamiento, en cambio, saco un pañuelo desechable y se limpio la ligera humedad de sus labios. Ese beso le había dejado confundido.

—Eso fue...

"Desagradable"

.

.

.

.

Cuando Naruto llego a su casa, lo hizo tarareando una canción que había escuchado en la calle mientras volvia. La casa en donde reside es a penas una propiedad de dos lotes. Su padre le explico que, ahora que solo iban a ser dos personas viviendo en una casa, no era necesario tener como hogar una mansion de diez lotes. Y papá tenia razón. Lo único que quería ahora, era un lugar cálido con un jardin en donde poder plantar sus girasoles. Y por supuesto, tener la compañía de su padre, al que no le veía muy seguido por su constante y laborioso trabajo en el hospital. No obstante, en ocasiones llegaba de improvisto, y ambos se organizaban para almorzar o cenar juntos. Por otro lado, su madre falleció hace cinco años. Fue tan desbastador, que por unos dias, luego del funeral y el sepelio, noto que su padre no salia mucho de su cuarto. Ni de casa, ni iba a trabajar. Pregunto a su tío que podía hacer al respecto, ya que él solo era un niño, y no sabia como poder ayudar a su padre. Afortunadamente, su tío vino a tener una conversación con Minato, y las cosas mejoraron desde entonces. El comportamiento de su padre, se debía mas que todo, por la perdida que habían sufrido. La depresión había hecho que Minato recurriera al autoexilio en su propia casa. Pero con un buen terapeuta, Minato y él, pudieron superar el hecho con el tiempo.

Se fue a la habitacion de arriba para hablar sobre su día con su madre. Cerro la puerta en un giro bamboleante, y se arrodillo en la alfombrilla que estaba ante la mesita. En la que reposaba un cuadro rectangular con la fotografía del rostro de Kushina. Pelirroja mujer y de ojos azules, tan expresivos como los suyos. Aunque estos estuvieran opacados por sus lentes.

Empezó a recitar todo lo que quería decirle a su madre, moviendo las manos en distintas direcciones y gesticulando varias caras.

— Mama...¡Estoy feliz! ¡No se como decirlo, pero soy muy feliz! Hoy fui a una cita con Sasuke. ¡Y adivina que! Otra vez nos volveremos a ver en el parque acuático del que me hablo papá. Estoy contento porque, ya no peleamos tanto. Todos estos meses me parecia un chico tan egoista y bastardo, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que no es así. Mama, hoy nos besamos. Y no fue accidental ni fue brusco. ¡Fue maravilloso! Me siento muy feliz. Creo que... me gusta. Y mucho... Solo espero gustarle a Sasuke también. Ya que, bueno, ya sabes. Tengo mis dudas con mi cuerpo. Las personas siempre dicen que soy feo. ¿Pero si lo fuera, Sasuke me habría besado? Es lo que me preocupa. Mamá, no quiero que esto sea una mentira. ¡Sasuke es importante! Se que somos diferentes, pero me encantaría ser alguien importante para el también. — finalizó con una radiante sonrisa ilusionada.

Hizo una leve reverencia y luego se levanto del suelo. Se sentía mejor hablando con su madre. Antes, cuando ésta aún vivía, le contaba cualquier problema que surgia con sus amigos, o sus maestros de la escuela. Ella era una mujer tan cálida, divertida, algo explosiva como el, alegre, optimista, dulce, y con un alma bondadosa y generosa. Y muy, muy hermosa. En ocasiones llegaba a preguntarse, porque razón el era así. Tenia problemas con la vista y por ello se vio obligado a usar lentes. A los cinco años, su dientes salieron chuecos porque según su dentista, había chupado e ingerido muchos dulces, así que se hizo hacer los frenos. Todo eso sumado a que no le gustaba usar ropa de marca, ni muy a la moda. El prefería ropa cómoda y sencilla. Y al final, viendo cada día su aspecto en el espejo, dudaba que alguna persona se le acercara si no era para burlarse o humillarlo. Eran las desventajas de eso. Ademas, como doncel que era, eran mas las mujeres que se metian con el y hacían comentarios que muchas veces sonaban hirientes. Claro que los hombres no se quedaban atras. Mas de uno lo había confundido con un hombre también. Ya que, según se sabia, los donceles eran hermosos, tiernos, adorables, etc, pero el no era nada de eso. Y por eso los varones, pensando que era un inadaptado social y feo, le hacian bromas pesadas y algunas veces lo golpeaban. Por ello se incribio a un club de karate, para poder defenderse si fuera necesario.

Aunque no le llegaba a importar. El también tenia amigos que lo valoraban por quien era, y no por como se veía. Y miéntras los tuviera como amigos, no se desanimaria ni se pondria triston por todo lo que le hacían.

Luego de apagar las velas que había prendido, y la oración que era para su madre, salio de aquel cuarto que era especialmente para honrar la memoria de Kushina.

—Imagine que estarias aquí.

Naruto se sobresalto. Rápidamente volteo la cabeza para encontrar al responsable de esa voz que empezó a reconocer. Y sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente por la impresión y la incredulidad.

—¿¡Gaara!?

El chico pelirrojo, estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión entre serena y divertida.

— Hola.

.

.

.

.

El silencio se extendía por toda la sala. Con amplios ventanales y cortinas de seda que caian hasta rozar el suelo, el candelabro en el techo brillaba sobre la larga mesa que era ocupada por cuatro personas. Todos Uchihas.

—¿Como te fue en el trabajo, querido?

Fue Uchiha Mikoto quien rompió el tenso silencio, captando la atención de sus dos hijos, pero no la de su esposo que estaba entretenido con los cubiertos en sobremesa.

—Ya te lo dije, Mikoto. En la cena, no— Respondió el Uchiha mayor, con alta indiferencia y poderío. Las cosas se hacían como el decía. Y sus hijos y esposa debían acatar la orden. Ninguna conversación mientras comian. Esa era la regla.

—Padre.— Sasuke hablo después, obviando la manera en que su padre había tratado a su madre. Dejo de comer para mirar la reacción del mayor, quien esta vez levanto la cabeza, su mirada intimidante y su expresión seria.

—¿Tienes algo importante que decir?— vio que su hijo menor iba responder con otra cosa, pero se adelanto antes de que lo hiciera— Después, en mi despacho.

Sasuke cerro la boca. Dirigió un vistazo a su madre que a penas le sonreia tímidamente. Y a su hermano, que estaba a su derecha, éste estaba bebiendo de su copa de vino importado, al tiempo que le mandaba una mirada de solsayo.

"Sábado. Parque acuático. Naruto"

Hasta donde tendría que llevar las cosas. Seguía cuestionandose interiormente, cual seria el siguiente paso para enamorarle. Sabia que era convencerlo para que sus padres se reunieran de modo casual, para conversar o algo por el estilo. Era por ello que necesitaba tener una platica con su padre. Para llevar acabo el plan que tenia en mente. Acercarse mas a Minato Namikaze, como puente de intermedio: su hijo. Pero primero tenia que hacer que Naruto sintiera algo por el. Así, Sasuke podria instar a Naruto para que convenciera a Minato en hacer una alianza con la familia Uchiha. De ese modo, Fugaku le dejaría el camino libre para hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Era benéfico para todos. Todos saldrian ganando. No obstante, una duda lo seguía carcomiendo a conciencia. ¿Que haría después de que todo el asunto del contrato se cumpliera? Inevitablemente mantendria una especie de relacion con él. Tendría que fingir que el rubio le gustaba. Demostrandole un cariño que no sentía. Hasta ahora, luego de un largo tiempo de haberse conocido, su relacion había avanzado progresivamente. Primero se llevaban tan mal, que las peleas o discusiones no se hacían esperar. En un principio se defendió de los golpes, patadas y puñetazos que Naruto solía propinarle. Sin considerar el hecho de que era un doncel. Bueno, en realidad no lo sabia. Fue Karin, su acosadora número dos, quien se lo comentó un día. Luego de aquello, se sintió tan mal por haber llegado a golpear a Naruto, por ser doncel, que decidió dejar las cosas por la paz. Sin embargo, dias después su padre le habló sobre el asunto de la familia de Naruto. Y trato de ser menos hostil a la hora de charlar con el Uzumaki. Todavía tenia presente el beso que se habían dado. El primero: que fue en medio de un pleito. El segundo: cuando quedaron de verse en la cafeteria para tener una "cita". Nunca imagino que Naruto le fuera a jalar de los pelos y darle un beso, que podía ser calificado de bestial o salvaje. Casi sufre arcadas después de ello. Pero recordó que tenia el plan de enamorar a Naruto. Así que no le reprocho nada al blondo, después de eso, lo invito a un lugar para conversar mas íntimamente.

Cuando la familia entera termino de comer, los sirvientes se dedicaron a levantar los platos y vasos sucios. Mikoto se fue a su habitacion para dormir. Mientras que Itachi dijo que saldria un momento para aliviar la pesadez de la cena. Así solo quedaron Sasuke y su padre.

—Sigueme.—el hombre se levanto de su silla, irguiendo su figura para después, dirigirse hacia donde estaba su despacho.

El menor no tardo en obedecer. Se levanto y lo siguió hasta estar detrás suyo. En medio del recorrido, Sasuke se pregunto si Fugaku hacia siempre ese tipo de cosas para enriquecerse. Si acaso, se caso con su madre solo para hacerse mas poderoso e influenciable.

Al pasar por la puerta, Fugaku insto a su hijo que cerrara la puerta. Esa iba a ser una conversación privada. Que nadie debía de escuchar. Entonces se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y decidió que fuera Sasuke quien eligiera si quería estar sentado o no.

—¿Como te va con el muchacho?—pregunto, luego de un prolongado silencio.

—De eso quería hablarte— respondió, desviando sus ojos a otro lugar que no fueran los ojos del mayor. Un cuadro colgado en la pared de la epoca románica llamo su atención.

—Escucho.

El mayor se acomodo un poco en la silla con respaldos para los antebrazos, cruzando sus dedos en el proceso, esperando que su hijo fuera a decir algo sumamente importante.

Con un suave suspiro, el menor apoyo la espalda sobre la puerta y después se cruzo los brazos de manera inconciente.

—Hoy tuve una "cita" con el.

—¿Y?—pregunto Fugaku al instante, pareciendole el inicio de una conversación mundana y poco trascendente.

—No me gusto. —mascullo esta vez. Sasuke decidió que era mejor dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Mejor iba a hablar sobre su disconformidad con la manera de conseguir dicha alianza. Quería, a lo mucho, fingir amistad con el Uzumaki. No enamorarlo para tener mas probabilidades con Minato Namikaze.

—Haber, Sasuke —fugaku pareció haber perdido la paciencia.—No esta en discusión. Vas a hacer todo lo que este en tus manos para tener a tus pies a ese chiquillo.

—¿Porque no puedo ser solo su "amigo"?—haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

—No seria igual. Tienes que ser alguien en su vida. Los donceles son muy estúpidos e ingenuos, así que no te preocupes por eso. Cuando Namikaze firme el contrato, podrás deshacerte de su hijo. Después de todo, Minato no debe de dejar ser influenciado por el corazon herido de ese mocoso. Deberías de saberlo.

—No, no lo entiendo. Quiero decir...—hizo una pausa, al notar la sutil mirada de su padre—No me parece correcto...

—Correcto dices. No hay nada correcto en los negocios. Aquí solo se gana y se pierde. Así que te aconsejo que hagas lo que digo, o vas a perder.—su padre interrumpió. Endureció la mirada al decir— ¿Entendido?

—Pero...

—Si es necesario, acuestate con él. No debe ser tan dificil, siendo que es un doncel. —Y antes de que el mejor dijera algo, agregó — es mi ultima palabra. Si no lo haces, me temo que no podrás hacer de tus caprichos. En esta vida hay que sacrificarse para conseguir algo ¿No es lo que dicen? ¿No es lo que quieres?

—Yo...

—Tomare eso como un si. Ahora vete a dormir. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver— No espero que Sasuke protestara. Sabia que tenia todas las de ganar. —Y cierra la puerta antes de salir.

Con una infinita rabia, Sasuke podria haber azotado la puerta cuando se disponía a retirarse. Pero se contuvo, y salio solo con una mirada furibunda.

Su padre...

"Es un malnacido"

 **CONTINUARA...**

Nuevo fic, que tendrá pocos capítulos.

Y como ven, Naruto es feo por fuera, pero lindo y hermoso por dentro. Tan kawai */*

Cometen si les gusto.

matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 2**

Alzo una mano para rascarse la nunca; la otra sostenía un libro grueso de tapas azules, que un compañero de éste llego a prestarle con la condición de devolverselo pronto. Su silla se mecia en un ritmo lento, de atras hacia adelante. Con ayuda de un pie, acuñada en un extremo de la mesa, para que la silla no se cayera hacia atras, veía de vez en cuanto por la ventana de amplios ventanales. El sol se erguia en lo alto del cielo, con diminutos rayos de sol que de vez en cuando iluminaba las hojas blancas del libro prestado.

De pronto se imaginó a si mismo en alguna de esas nubes que a penas se movian por el viento, disfrutando de la brisa de esa mañana estupenda. Su boca se ensancho en una sonrisa boba, llena de ilusion, a causa de la imagen que se hubo formado en su mente.

 _Sasuke_.

Como todas los dias, cada vez que no estaba ocupado haciendo cualquier cosa para distraerse: ir a la escuela, las practicas de karate, o a visitar a su padre en el hospital, la imagen del moreno se figuraba ante sus ojos azules. Como una silueta transparente que se plasma en cualquier lugar, como una obra de arte en un museo de expocision de arte, los ojos negros se negaban a desparecer de su cabeza. Volviendo a sonreirle como hace a penas dos dias, en los que no había dejado de pensar de el, de madarle un mensaje para recordarle la salida para el dia Sábado. Tenia muchos deseos de que el tiempo pasara de una vez por todas, como un relámpago, para verlo nuevamente.

Desde aquel dia, en que se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse, no había dejado de pensar en él. Algo extraño, pero después del beso que ambos se dieron, tenia un insana necesidad de ver a Sasuke. Quería hablar con él, pasar el rato juntos, disfrutar de los días, para conocerse mejor. Pero, siempre habían obstáculos, que de tenían sus intensiones con el moreno.

No quería ser demasiado, impaciente. Sasuke y él, apenas se estaban conociendo en ese sentido. Y presionar al moreno podía ahuyentarlo, en vez que acercarlo como realmente quería. Ademas, tenia en mente de que Sasuke era mas reservado, mas serio y con mas diplomacia. Hasta para insultarlo se las ingeniaba para seguir manteniendo ese porte. Llego a llamarlo usuratoncachi, sin siquiera saber que significado tenía. Otra de sus palabras favoritas era: Dobe. Así que, harto de oirle decir aquello, se invento su propio apelativo. Teme bastardo. Casi siempre estaban peleando, discutiendo o fulminadose con la mirada. Peleando por cualquier tontería. Ya sea por tener la razón, o estar en desacuerdo con algo. Había una infinidad de cosas que no le agradaba del moreno. Su alto ego, por ejemplo. Sasuke no era presumido, pero si un poco arrogante cuando trataba con las personas. En una ocasion, si mal no recordaba, y estaba seguro que no, lo pillo a el con una chica que se le estaba declarando. A penas llego a escuchar cuando el Uchiha dijo un rotundo: NO.

Estuvo a punto de salir a defender a la chica, ya que esta se veía dolida y triste por el rechazo. Pero no fue necesario, ya que la chica había empezado a correr desconsolada y llorando a mares hacia otra dirección. Y se enfado mas al notar que a ese imbécil no le afectaba en lo mas minimo la huida de esa chica. Prefirio mantener la calma y no meterse en sus asuntos.

Desde aquella vez, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romperle la cara por ser un desgraciado sin el menor remordimiento. Pero cuando la misma escena se volvió a repetir, esta vez fue una chica rellenita la que se había confesado, no se contuvo de salir y gritar a loa cuatro vientos que era: ¡un desgraciado poco hombre sin sentimientos! ¡Un capullo malnacido con cara de Teme!

Todo aquello ante la mirada de varios estudiantes que se detuvieron al oir lo que el Doncel le estaba diciendo al Uchiha. Todo mundo conocía a Sasuke. Y estos sabian que habia sido un error de parte del rubio meterse con el Uchiha. Todo mundo sabia que Sasuke era alguien muy vengativo y frio.

Éste se enfureció, tanto que agarro a Naruto de la solapa de su camisa y lo alzo unos cuanto centímetros del suelo.

—Repite eso.— mascullo en un susurro. Afilando su mirada para intimidar al rubio.

Este también tenia los ojos azules muy fijos en los de Sasuke. Tenia los dientes apretados, y las manos en las del moreno para que lo soltara. Pero era un agarre fuerte.

—¡Capullo sin sentimientos!—no se arrepintio de lo que dijo. Algunos jóvenes que estaban alrededor de ellos dos, trataron de que Uchiha soltara al Uzumaki, pero este no iba soltarlo hasta escuchar una disculpa que no llegaría nunca.

En ese momento, una chica caminaba apresurada por los pasillos con dos cajas grandes que contenían papeles para la fotocopiadora de la sección B. Al no ver completamente por la obstrucción de las cajas, tropezó con una roca justo detrás de donde estaba Sasuke. La caja le cayo en la espalda, derribando al moreno y cayendo al suelo junto al doncel. Sasuke encima de el.

Todos los presentes ahogaron un grito al ser espectadores de la imagen de esos dos basándose.

Sasuke, algo aturdido por el golpe en la espalda y los labios ajenos en los suyos, tardo un poco en darse cuenta de la situación. Cuando lo hizo, se aparto bruscamente, y se levanto como un resorte.

Naruto, todavía en el suelo, tenia el rostro desencajado, aturdido y ligeramente pálido:

Su primer beso.

Con el Teme.

Un accidente.

 _¡Oh, mierda!_

Luego de aquella vergonzosa primera vez, tardo unos dias en ver al Uchiha a los ojos. Ambos se negaban a hablar o intercambiar miradas, ya que para Naruto, al igual que para Sasuke, el beso que se dieron fue demasiado para no querer verse por un tiempo. Cada vez que Naruto veía a Sasuke caminando por el patio o los pasillos, se daba la vuelta y echaba a correr hacia otra dirección con la expresión de un inexperto fugitivo: ¡ _Sálvame, Papá Pitufo!_ Había gritado en una ocasion.

Por otra parte, luego de estar evadiendo al otro, no pudieron contra el destino que de alguna manera retorcida, se empeñaba la muy bastarda, en ponerlos en el mismo equipo. Es decir, para una expocision en la feria de Ciencias. Conformaron el equipo #7: Sakura, Sasuke, y el.

¿¡Por que a mi!? Lloriqueo en medio de la clase, con las manos sobre el gorro que usaba para que su cabello no espantara a nadie, ya que era muy indomable y rebelde. Sufrió una especie de retortijón en el estomago cuando sus compañeros se burlaron de el por la aparentemente ridicula escena.

¡Pero es que tenia muy mala suerte!

Sakura: La chica lo odiaba desde que entro al kinder. Siempre creyó que era una chica muy linda por su aparente cara de niña buena.

Pero ella le tenia rencor por, según ella, pegarle chicle en su pelo. ¡Podia jurar que no fue el! Estaba tranquilo jugando con su rompecabezas cuando ella empezó a lloriquear y a inculparlo de algo que no hizo. Lo llevaron a la dirección y llamaron a su padre. Entre discusiones, acusaciones y castigos, lo suspendieron por una semana. Por fortuna, su padre si le creyó cuando le dijo que de ninguna manera le haría eso a una mujer. Ni mucho menos a una compañera suya.

Cuando regreso a la escuela, todos se le quedaron viendo mal. Camino cabizbajo, sin mirar a nadie y se sentó tranquilamente. Segundos después se le acerco alguien. Se trataba de Sakura y tenia el pelo recortado hasta los hombros. Ya no tenia el largo pelo rosado.

—¡Uzumaki, me las vas a pagar idiota!— amenazo la niña con voz chillona, y luego se fue a sentar con sus amigas que trataron de tranquilizarla.

Desde ese entonces, Sakura lo ah odiado sin ningún motivo. Bueno, lo del chicle no fue su culpa, hasta le parecia algo gracioso ya que el pelo de Sakura tenia el mismo color que el chicle, así que trato de no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

Sasuke: De el no había mucho que decir. A penas se conocían desde que inicio el curso escolar. Pero su opinión seguía siendo la misma: Lo odiaba y le gustaba, al mismo tiempo. Eran sentimientos encontrados, y que no deberia de darse el lujo de sentir. Por ello, si tenia que sentir algo por el moreno, mejor que fuera algo bueno para la salud.

Dejo de mecer la silla cuando escucho que la puerta se abria. Siendo que estaba en los asientos de atras y la luz había entrado por la puerta, tardó unos segundos en ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Hey Naruto, ¿Que haces aquí?!— la voz entusiasta de un chico gritó. Tenia un corte raro en la cabeza, y usaba un conjunto deportivo de futbol. En sus manos llegaba un balon.—¿Ya almorzaste?

—¿Lee?— Debido a que no podía ver bien, a pesar de los lentes, se levantó del asiento para acercarse a su amigo. —¿Estuviste jugando?

Rock Lee tenia la fama de ser alguien positivo, entusiasta y enérgico para cada situación en la que se enfrentaba. Siempre podías verlo feliz y gritando: ¡La flor de la juventud! Era su lema favorito. Y su principal característica, era que tenia las cejas muy pobladas. Por eso la gente le decía: CEJOTAS. Era un apodo que se gano por algunos amigos, y no tenia ninguna intención de burla. No, nada de eso.

—¡Si! ¡Y ganamos Naruto!— proclamo triunfante, al tiempo que hacia una "V" con los dedos.

—Eso es genial. ¿Van a celebrarlo?

—Oye, buena idea. ¡Se los diré a los demás!— estuvo a pasos de salir por la puerta, pero luego recordó algo que lo detuvo bajo el umbral.— casi se me olvida...

—¿Que?

Lee se metio una mano en el bolsillo de su corto deportivo, y saco un papel doblado por la mitad. Miro al rubio y lo levanto al aire.

—¡Tenia que darte esto, Naruto! — asintió con pena. Casi se le olvidaba darle el recado. — Ten, me lo dio Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke?— Naruto pregunto, sintiendo una emoción desconocida en el estomago. Con una sonrisa que no quedo desapercibida por el moreno, tomo el papel en las mano y se fue a sentar otra vez en los asientos de atras.

Rock se quedo viendo por un momento la espalda del rubio doncel. Se pregunto si Naruto tenia algún tipo de amistad con el Uchiha. Esperaba que no. Ya que ese tipo no le caia nada bien. Salio del aula, dejando solo a Naruto.

Naruto espero unos segundos hasta asegurarse de estar solo. Al escuchar que Lee se fue, desdoblo la hoja de color y empezó a leer con ansias.

 _*Dobe._

 _En vista de que no nos hemos visto desde el lunes, quiero que nos veamos hoy en la salida. Cerca de los baños de la sección B, bajo las escaleras._

 _Pd: No me hagas esperar._

 _S. U.*_

Así que el Teme quería verle. ¡Ah, pos. Bonito lugar para verse!¿Porque razón seria? Talvez quería hablarle de algo importante. Bueno, se dijo, iría a ver que quería el moreno y luego se iría a casa, ya que hoy su padre llegaría temprano a cenar, y con la visita de Gaara tenia que preparar un banquete para tres personas. Guardo la hoja en su mochila, y tomo otra vez el librito que estaba sobre su pupitre.

Las clases transcurrieron normales. Su antipático, e insoportable profesor había llegado tarde, otra vez. Así que, por un tiempo se entretuvo pesando en lo que quería Sasuke.

El timbre sono, y las pocas cosas que tenia las guardo en su mochila. Se la cargo en la espalda, y salió mas rápido que todos los demás, que nisiquiera notaron la rápida huida del rubio.

Naruto se apresuro a bajar por las escaleras para llegar a la sección B, en donde estaban las aulas de laboratorio. Doblo en una esquina y nuevamente bajo por unas gradas. Descendió por esta y se adentro hasta el fondo, en donde diviso la silueta de un chico, recargado en la pared, mirando a la nada.

—¡Hey! ¡Sasuke! —grito, en cuanto lo vio.

Sasuke dio una respingo en su lugar. El Uchiha no habia escuchado los pasos del rubio. Estaba más ensimismado en recordar la conversación que tuvieron él y su padre. Por algun motivo, le molestaba que Fugaku, su padre siempre quisiera controlar su vida. Pero, a pesar de eso, el hombre era su padre. Le había dado ropa, comida, estudios. Y por eso, tenia que cumplir esa orden. Aunque, empezaba a sentir algo extraño en su pecho, porque no le gustaba ser utilizado de esa manera. A itachi no lo manipulaba asi, quizás fuera por el hecho de que fuera el mayor, o el genio de la familia, como constantemente solia escuchar de boca de su padre. Pero, de todas formas, esta seria la última. Contaba con el apoyo de su padre si todo salia bien, y lograba un contrato con el padre del dobe. No era tan difícil, solo tenia que fingir que le gustaba el usuratonkachi, y mas adelante, en cuanto se cerrara el trato, romperia con él. Diría algo como: "Somos muy diferentes o... "No somos compatibles... " Salgamos con alguien mas"... Cosas así, para no alargar tanto el rompimiento. Además, Naruto era un chico fuerte, lo superaria de cualquier manera.

—¿Teme?

Sasuke levanto la mirada, y la poso en el rostro del Uzumaki, quien lo veía un un deje de curiosidad.

—Hn, Dobe. Llegaste tarde.

—¡Hice hasta lo imposible por llegar antes, Teme!— se escandalizo el rubio, señalando acusatoriamente al moreno— ¿No se supone que no nos veriamos hasta el sábado?

Sasuke también pensaba lo mismo. Pero viendo la situación, tenia que actuar de modo inmediato. Las clases de este año finalizarian muy pronto, y antes de eso, tenia que conseguir que el Dobe se fijará en el. Así que ya había ideado un plan. El primero, llevar a Naruto a una cena romantica.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Eso iba a ser. Pero... antes quería preguntarte si podemos vernos hoy en la noche. Quisiera, invitarte a cenar.

Bien , ya lo había dicho. Ahora faltaba que el Uzumaki aceptara, y luego verse en la noche para dar pasó a su segundo plan.

Pero no se espero que Naruto se negara.

—Imposible-tebayo. Hoy no tengo tiempo.—se excuso el rubio, de la manera mas amable posible. Por dentro saltaba de alegría por ir a esa cena. Pero ya se había comprometido con su primo Gaara para preparar la cena en casa, con su padre que llegaría mas temprano hoy. Pero no tenia que decirle eso a Sasuke.

"¿Rechazado?" "¿El?" "¿Como era eso posible?" Si cada chica saltaria de felicidad si tuviera el privilegio de ircon él, hasta para ir a comprar pan.

¡Maldicion! Nunca antes en sus diecisiete años de vida, había sido rechazado. No se supone que esto seria así. El era un Uchiha, no podia asimilar que alguien como el Dobe lo hubiera...

—¿Y se puede saber porque?— su voz sono claramente enojada, pero el Uzumaki no se inmuto, o al contrario, no se dio cuenta que el Uchiha ahora estaba molesto.

—No puedo, hoy tengo un compromiso.

—¿Con quien?— se apresuro a preguntar el moreno. Algo en la palabra "compromiso" le daba muy mala espina.

—Mi primo acaba de llegar de viaje. —contesto con sensillez, y luego agregó al recordar:— Y mi padre vendrá esta noche a cenar. El esta tan ocupado en el hospital, que casi nunca tiene tiempo de estar en casa-tebayo. ¿Satisfecho?

"No" quiso decir Sasuke. Pero se contuvo. Le molestaba el hecho de que sus planes no salieran como ya los había planeado. Y ese cabeza hueca parecia no importarle. Tenia tantas ganas de darle un golpe para quitase un poco la molesta sensacion de no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Puede que no este siendo muy insistente, y por esa razón Naruto rechazo su invitación. Bueno, calmate. Se obligo a tranquilizarse. Ahora sacaria su as bajo la manga. Quizás Naruto no lo supiera, pero por dentro le ardian las ganas de estrellar su puño en la cabeza rubia del Dobe.

Mas calmado, tomo la decisión más apropiada.

—¿A que hora es la cena?

—Oye ¿Que? Te dije que no podre ir. Tengo un compro-

—Ya lo se — interrumpió Sasuke. Ante la mirada confusa del rubio, no tardo en explicar:— Iré a tu casa.

—¿¡Que!?

¿Sasuke Uchiha en su casa? Estaba diciendo que quería asistir a la cena... En tal caso, ¿En que estaba pensando el moreno? ¿Enserio quería conocer a su padre? ¿O a Gaara? Personalmente pensaba que el Uchiha no era tan sociable con la gente, y tenerlo en casa no le parecia buena idea. Sobretodo porque Gaara era un poco desconfiado de las personas, y casi podía asegurar que ambos chicos tenían personalidades similares. Y no se llevaría muy bien.

—Sasuke— empezó a responder con calma, luego un corto silencio— Habrá otras noches para salir. Se que no quieres cenar con mi familia, te conozco y sé que no te llevaría bien con mi primo. Además...

—Talvez no con tu primo, pero si con tu padre—"Al que realmente quiero conocer" pensó en sus adentros — Solo quiero conocerte, Naruto. Saber donde vives, platicar con tigo. ¿No se supone que eso es lo que estamos haciendo? Confía en mi, no soy mala persona como para llevarme mal con tu primo o tu padre.

Naruto no sabia de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero escucharlas así, de la boca de Sasuke, fue muy extraño. Bueno, que más daba, ultimamente el Teme parecia que estaba un poco mas cambiado. Ya no lo insultaba "Tanto". Ni se burlaba, y eso era una buena señal. Quizás, Sasuke también lo empezaba a considerar un amigo.

—Muy bien. ¡Pero comeremos Ramen, y prometeme que no hablaras mal de nadie durante la cena!

—Que exagerado eres Dobe...

—¡Y cuidadito con esa lengua! ¡Papa no sabe que tengo algo con ...tigo!— se puso nervioso por decir lo último

—Hn. Y tú, espero que tampoco digas nada malo de mi, usuratonkachi— miro a los ojos azules — Mejor utiliza esa boca para comer tu Ramen de quinta.

—¡Uy, Teme! ¡No insultes a mi cena!— advirtió, muy enojado.

—Si, claro. Como digas.

No le tomo importancia a lo que dijo el Uzumaki. En cambio camino con pasos tranquilos hasta tomar la nuca del rubio y acercar su cara mas a la suya, para poder susurrar:

—Te ves mas lindo cuando te enojas, Dobe.

Naruto, con las mejillas rojas y el pulso acelerado, tartamudeo al responder:

—Te-Teme, aquí no. ¿Que tal si alguien nos ve?

—Para lo que me importa.

Y luego unió los tibios labios con los suyos. Saboreo la suave piel roja, como si fuera una fresa, con los ojos cerrados en todo momento.

Naruto siguió los movimientos labiales con torpeza. En esos momentos solo podía dejarse llevar por la sensación de esos labios frios y ese aliento a menta que lo hacían temblar y ansiaba más. No quería parar, pero la falta de aire lo obligo a ladear la cabeza hacia abajo y romper el contacto.

—¿Y bien?— Sasuke veía el rostro de Naruto a escazos centímetros de distancia, con la respiración un poco agitada y los labios rojos e hinchados.

—A las 9. No llegues tarde, Teme.

Y Sasuke sonrió sutilmente. Al menos ese beso había valido la pena. Al igual que todos los donceles y mujeres que le conocieron, Naruto acabaria enamorado de el.

De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Ooo

Naruto llego a su casa a eso de las tres de la tarde. Su semblante era uno de puro entusiasmo. Todavía no podía creer que Sasuke iba a venir esta noche para cenar con su familia. De verdad que Sasuke parecia otra persona. Si antes no se soportaban, ni se saludaban. Y se pregunto ¿Podía ser posible que el moreno correspondiera sus sentimientos? Era factible, pero no se haría tantas ilusiones. Sasuke podía ser un chico guapo, inteligente, adinerado, pero hasta ahora Uchiha le estaba demostrando que con su carácter era dificil formar una relación. Por naturaleza, Sasuke era silencioso, solitario y puede que rencoroso. Se preguntaba como podían tener algo si ambos eran MUY diferentes. No solo en la personalidad, también en los sentimientos.

Dejo de pensar en ello. Por ahora se daría una ducha, y luego prepararia la cena para esta noche. Ahora que recordaba, hasta ahora no sabia cual era el platillo favorito de Sasuke. Nunca le pregunto ya que esos temas no salian a menudo. Esperaba que al menos fuera un poco más abierto con la comida, no quería que pusiera mala cara por darle un platillo que le haría vomitar o algo así. Aunque, seria gracioso, ya que nunca veía en Sasuke otra expresión que no fuera la seria. Nunca sonreia, si no era para burlarse.

Bien, también esperaba que la cena no fuera tan incomoda para su padre. Ni para Gaara que era su mejor amigo, a parte de primo. Bueno, no había que ser pesimista, puede que fuera una bonita experiencia. Contaba con Sasuke de cualquier modo.

—Naruto, ya estas aquí.

Dejo la mochila sobre el sofá individual, para luego voltear y poder saludar a su primo.

—Si, ya llegue y estoy cansado. Creo que ya me estoy volviendo viejo— bromeo el blondo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y luego pregunto— ¿Como te fue con mi padre?

El joven pelirrojo también sonrió por la broma del rubio, se encamino en uno de los sofas, para dejarse caer con una gran pesadez. Soltó un largo suspiro.

—Regular. El lugar estaba lleno, y una mujer estaba dando a luz a su bebe en el pasillo.

—¿¡En serio-tebayo!? ¿Y que pasó?—pregunto Naruto con gran curiosidad. El también se dejo caer en el otro de los sillones.

—No fue nada agradable, a decir verdad.— empezó a relatar lo que había pasado en el hospital al cual había ido por sugerencia de su tío Minato— la mujer se estaba desangrando mucho. Un hombre la estaba cargando y una enfermera trajo la camilla para llevarla al pabellón de emergencia. Pero, la mujer ya estaba dando a luz, y la sala estaba en el segundo piso. Tuvieron que atenderla allí mismo.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por ese suceso. Aunque no estuvo allí pudo imaginarse la escena. Le dio pena la mujer que estuvo dando a luz.

—¿Y ella esta bien?—cuestiono con preocupación.

Gaara meneo la cabeza afirmativamente.

—La mujer esta bien. Tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión de Sangre y suministrarle mucho suero. —explico el pelirrojo.

Naruto suspiro con alivio. Pero inmediatamente cambio su cara de alivio a otra de preocupación.

—¿Y el bebe?

Gaara tardo en responder, y Naruto creyó que lo que iba a decir iba a ser algo malo. Estuvo a punto de ponerse mas triste, cuando Gaara hablo.

—Ella esta bien. Tiene que permanecer en la incubadora por lo menos dos semanas. Su nacimiento fue muy prematuro.

Y Naruto sonrió con la luz expresada en su ojos. Eso le alegraba, lo conmovia y le llenaba de mucha tranquilidad.

—¡Es niña! ¡Asombroso! ¿Y como se llama?

Al pelirrojo le salio una gota en la cabeza.

—Haber Naruto, no soy el padre de esa criatura para saberlo. Ni siquiera un familiar. ¿Como quieres que lo sepa?

—Esto... cierto. Tienes razón, es que estaba emocionado y eso— trato de explicarse el rubio con un dedo rascando su mejilla, gesto que provocó una sonrisa en el pelirrojo.

— Yo también me puse feliz —confeso, llamando la atención de Naruto.

—¿De veras-tebayo? ¡Pero espera! ¡Tu viste el parto!

Esta vez Gaara asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Gesto que pocas veces hacia, pero que era muy adorable en alguien como él.

—Bueno, eso se debe a que tu padre se encargo del nacimiento de ese bebe. Me pidió que lo ayudara.

Hasta este punto Naruto estaba muy sorprendido. Gaara era mayor que el por unos años, y ya estaba en la universidad como futuro médico. Por esa razón su padre le había aconsejado visitar el hospital para ver como se trabajaba allí todos los dias. Ahora Gaara parecia mas entusiasmado con su elección. Y no era para menos. Sabia que su primo era muy inteligente y responsable con lo que hacia. Ademas de que era una excelente persona, y no lo decía solo porque eran amigos. Gaara podía ser serio y hasta frio en ocasiones, pero cuanto se trataba de ayudar a las personas, siempre estaba dispuesto a todo.

— Pero tu no te preocupes. Pronto será tu turno de tener a tus bebes.— bromeo el mayor, solo para molestar a su primo.

—¡Gaara, ¿¡Que dices?!— estallo con una vena palpitante en su frente, y un furioso sonrojo en las mejillas. —¡Faltan muchos años para eso!

—Quien sabe, puede que te embaraces más pronto de lo que crees.—todavia sonriendo

—¡Uy, con un demonio! ¡No seré una madre joven-tebayo!— contradijo a Gaara que todavía seguía burlandose de el.

—Solo bromeaba...

—Aja, ya lo note — dijo con ironía y un poco de sarcasmo. A veces se sorprendia como era posible que su primo fuera el mas serio de la familia. Puede que no tenga sangre uzumaki corriendo por sus venas, pero Gaara lo sorprendia en ocasiones con sus comentarios.

Gaara se sentía feliz cada vez que sacaba su lado mas divertido. Pocas veces lo hacia, y siempre era con Naruto. Verlo enojado le alegraba de alguna manera. Pero, a pesar de todo, el tampoco quería ser tío tan temprano. Esperaba que Naruto siguiera siendo así de inocente por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que entre a la universidad, culmine sus estudios, y encuentre un trabajo estable. Lo menos que podía hacer por su primo, era espantar a cada hombre lujuriento que quisiera tocar de modo indebido a Naruto. Después de todo, eso era lo que hacían los hermanos mayores; eran primos, y por lo mismo iba a protegerlo.

Pero por ahora, lo ayudaría con la cena. Que era lo más importante en estos momentos.

—¿Compraste carne?

—Creo que si, no estoy seguro.—dudo el rubio, acercandose a la bolsa de papel que esta tirada en el suelo.

Y así, ambos chicos entraron a la cocina y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Ooo

Pasaron algunas horas, y Naruto ya estaba vestido para la ocasion. Antes no se tomaría la molestia de arreglarse un poco, pero ya que Sasuke iba a venir, mejor prevenir. Quería verse normalmente presentable porque sentía que debía hacerlo. Seguro sasuke se vestiria con su mejor ropa, y claro, no deseaba desentonar. Uno nunca sabe la manera en que pueden suceder las cosas. Así que a lo mucho se puso unos jeans azules, una camiseta anaranjada, y unos converse azules. Se había intentado peinar el pelo, pero estaba todo revuelto y difícil de mantener. Así que se puso un gorro de lana. Ahora si estaba preparado para la cena. Se sentía un poco nervioso. Nunca antes sus amigos habían venido a su casa. Incluso cuando vivía en su antigua ciudad. Muchos parecían ignorarlo por dos razones: su falta de atractivo y por ser doncel. Ahora, actualmente, tenia mas amigos que antes, incluyendo al Teme. Que en si, era algo mas que eso. Y estaba contento con eso.

Se vio por ultima vez en el espejo. Su reflejo le mostraba la imagen de un chico. Pero no la de un doncel. Puede que si se quitara los frenos, y los lentes, se vería de otro modo. Pero estaba seguro que nunca vería aquello, ya que sin sus gafas no podía ver nada, absolutamente todo lo veía borroso sin ellos. Una vez lo intento, y por eso tuvo un accidente cuando era tan solo un niño. No quería volver a revivir la experiencia. Sobretodo, porque su padre le estuvo regañando por su imprudencia.

Tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Naruto? Tu padre ya llegó. —se escucho la voz de su primo, fuera de la habitación.

—¡Si ya voy! ¡Un momento-tebayo!— se apresuro a contestar, olvidando por ahora lo que estaba pensando. Dejaría de pensar en eso y mejor salia cuanto antes ya que Sasuke no tardaria en llegar.

Gaara estaba en el pasillo, con los nudillos cerca de la puerta.

—Bien, pero no te tardes.

Oyo claramente un "si". Así que volvió a la sala, en donde estaba su tío Minato con unas hojas blancas en sus manos. Sin despegar sus ojos de estas, el rubio pregunto:

—¿Ya viene?

—Si, me dijo que bajara en un momento.

En silencio, Minato asintió, para después concentrarse en su lectura de unos analisis medicos que había llevado a casa.

Gaara prefirio ir a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua. Tenia sed. Pero en el momento en que ya abria la puerta de la cocina ambos hombres escucharon el timbre de la puerta. Viendo que su tío se levantaba para abrir, el se adelanto a sus acciones.

—No se levante. Yo ire a ver quien es.— insto a su tío a que siguiera con sus cosas. Este asintió, y retomo su trabajo.

Gaara camino hasta la puerta y la abrió con tranquilidad. Afuera había un chico moreno que no reconocía.

—¿Si?

Sasuke no se espero que fuera otra persona quien le abriera. Cambio su gesto ceñudo a uno de interrogación.

— Buenas noches. ¿Esta Naruto ?

—¿Quien lo busca? — respondió con tono serio.

—Sasuke, soy... amigo del Dobe.

Gaara se tomo un tiempo para ver detenidamente al tipo. ¿Amigos? Naruto no le había dicho que tenia un amigo llamado Sasuke, y eso que siempre le contaba todo, bueno casi todo. Ademas, dicen que las primeras impresiones cuentan, y este sujeto le daba muy mala espina. Empezando porque dijo "Dobe" a Naruto.

— Vere si esta. —contesto en tono despectivo.

Y Sasuke pudo notar esto, pero se contuvo de decir lo que pensaba al respecto. Quizás Naruto tenia razón, y si ese era primo del usuratonkachi, no se llevaría nada bien con este.

—El me invito a comer — mintió, con una sonrisa hipócrita. Esperando que el pelirrojo dejara de verlo con esos ojos azules más claros y fríos que los suyos propios.

—Bueno, espera aquí.—cerro la puerta y dejando solo al individuo, quien dejo de fingir la sonrisa, y en cambio hizo otra de profundo desprecio.

—¿Quien era?— Minato pregunto, en cuanto su sobrino entro en la sala.

—Un amigo de Naruto. Iré a llamarlo para que lo atienda.— aviso, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la habitación de Naruto. Mientras lo hacia, no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada del pelinegro. Ese Sasuke... no sabia que era. Pero le había dejado con un mal sabor de boca. Aunque sabia que habían momentos en los que no confiaba en las personas, eso se debía a que sentía una mala vibra en ellos. Como si interiormente ocultaran algo. Y aquel sujeto le hizo sentir aquello. Esperaba que solo fuera alguna paranoia suya, alguna exageración, no quería sospechar de un amigo de Naruto. Ademas, su primo siempre estaba rodeado de buenas personas aunque fueran pocas. Pero por si acaso, le echaria un ojo a ese chico.

No tuvo que subir los ultimos escalones que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa, ya que Naruto ya bajaba y cuando lo vio no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. Ciertamente Naruto se veía "algo" distinto.

—Hey, Gaara. ¿Me tarde mucho?— pregunto el rubio, pensando que había demorado en bajar y por eso el pelirrojo ya estaba por ir a buscarlo de nuevo.

Negando con la cabeza, el respondió:

—No. Lo que pasa es que hay alguien que te esta buscando...

No termino de decir nada más cuando de pronto Naruto paso como un remolino a un lado suyo, corriendo mas rápido que un leopardo, o eso le dio la impresion. Confundido, la curiosidad de hizo mas latente por saber quien era ese tal Sasuke.

Naruto llego con pasos veloces hasta la puerta de entrada en tiempo record. Se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar de tranquilizar su corazon antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando por fin lo logró, llevó su mano a la manija y la abrió de un jalón. Descubrió a la persona que estaba esperando dándole la espalda, mirando al parecer las casas del vecindario. Aclarandose la garganta, habló.

—¡Hey, Teme!

Tan pronto como escucho que le llamaban, volteo su cuerpo para poder ver a Naruto. Se quedo de piedra y sin palabras en cuanto lo vio.

Trato de decir algo. Pero no dejaba de mirar lo "diferente" que se veía Naruto. Un aura extraña lo rodeaba, puede que fuera la ropa ceñida o lo adorable que se veía con ese gorro, que sintió de pronto un golpeteo ansioso en el pecho.

Sencillamente Naruto se veía... distinto.

—Ejem...—se aclaro la garganta para no demostrar que se sentía afectado. Naruto se veía, algo diferente. Pero seguía teniendo esa cara de tonto que ni en mil años se le quitaria. —¿Llegue temprano?

—No, llegas justo, ya íbamos a cenar. Y bueno...—pauso un instante, mientras buscaba las palabras— Eh... te ves bien.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por su abierto comentario. Es decir, Sasuke siempre se veía bien, con cualquier ropa que se pusiera. Incluso si llevara un disfraz de payaso, Sasuke seguiría viendose genial. Era algo que le envidiaba, y al mismo tiempo le hacia sentir una enormes ganas de besar al bastardo. Aunque luego se arrepintio de haber dicho "eso", no quería hacer inflar más el ENORME ego de ese Uchiha.

—¿Y bien?— carraspeo el moreno ignorando el halago por el momento, ya que se sentía raro tener que escuchar eso del único doncel que se atrevia a insultarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto, entra! ¡Te presentare a mi padre!— Naruto cambio de tema de igual modo. Nervioso, dejo entrar al Uchiha a su casa. Quien no tardo en obedecer. Naruto,antes de cerrar la puerta, vio los alrededores del lugar en la que residia, el cual estaba sumido en la tranquilidad y oscuridad de la noche.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Y que Sasuke no dijera nada de su "relación". O su padre se moriria de un infarto.

El hombre era un "poco" sobreprotector.

Al gual que Gaara.

 **CONTINUARA...**

:D

Me tarde un poco ya que Todavía sigo haciendo videos SasuNaru. Si quieres verlos solo buscarme en YouTube con Yelmar Doker.

Este capítulo es el inicio de un plan de Sasuke para que Naruto se enamore de el. Aunque parece que el Uchiha tiene aún ciertas dudas en seguir con su plan. Aunque no sea conciente de ello.

Reapecto a mis otros fics: primero acabare con este y el de EL ULTIMO VALS.

Me harán muy feliz si comentan este capítulo. Porfavor, sean pacientes para el siguiente. No tardare en actualizar.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 3 : Cena.**

Minato se sorprendió bastante cuando vio al chico moreno que había entrado a la sala, acompañado de Naruto, que al parecer estaba un poco nervioso. Pero prefirio pasar de lado la incomodidad de su hijo al tener una visita.

—¿Quien es tu amigo? — pregunto el rubio mayor, sin despegar sus ojos azules del joven, que aparentemente tenia la misma edad que Naruto.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Sasuke se adelanto a sus acciones. Saludando con cortesia y toda la galantería que aprendió en su familia.

— Buenas noches. Uchiha Sasuke, Señor Minato; un gusto poder conocerlo. Soy amigo de Naruto. —sonrio, viendo de reojo al rubio menor. Quien le devolvia una mirada horrorizada. A travez de los cristales pudo notar que le saltaban los ojos, por la ira, la furia, o la contencion, no lo sabia. Pero tenia que admitir que esa mirada valia oro. — El me invito a cenar. —Sonrio.

Y otra vez esa mirada asesina. Como anticipando años y años de tortura. Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo, y podía estar seguro de que podía tomar su reacción como una forma de amenaza.

Naruto estaba a punto de hechar humo por las orejas. Y su cara estaba tan roja que parecia que se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al baño. Pero lo que pasaba con Naruto, era que le daba rabia que Sasuke se estuviera comportando como un caballero con su padre, mientras que con él siempre usaba insultos para comunicarse. Ademas, había mentido sin remordimiento. Había dicho: me invito. ¡El se invito solo! ¿Porque tenia que ser tan hipócrita? ¡Y encima se burla de el! ¡Que bastardo...!

—¿Eso es cierto hijo?

Minato conocía perfectamente a su hijo, y por la expresión que hacia sentía que había algo en medio. Sin embargo, Naruto se obligo a si mismo a dibujar una sonrisa.

Pero se abstuvo de decir lo contrario. Después de todo, Sasuke había prometido no hablar por demás en la cena, y aquí estaban las consecuencias. Lo peor de todo, era que sentía feo cuando Sasuke se refería a si mismo como un AMIGO. Pero no había de otra, el mismo le pidió que no dijera nada. Y al parecer, estaba cumpliendo con la condición y su palabra.

—Si... Te presentó a mi amigo: El te...¡Digo Sasuke! — se corrigio rápidamente — Sasuke, te presento a mi papá. Invite a mi amigo a cenar, espero que no te moleste...

—No, para nada. —interrumpio el mayor de los tres. Luego vio al moreno— Será un gusto poder conocer a uno de tus amigos. No recuerdo la ultima vez que trajera a alguien a casa. Ah sido... un poco repentino. —admitio.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad. Naruto siempre me ah dicho que usted es un buen padre; y honesto también, Señor Minato.— halago al mayor que también sonrió levemente por tales palabras.

Pero Sasuke no estaba pensando cuando dijo:

—¿Y que hay de su esposa, ella esta?

La sala se sumio en un silencio incomodo. Naruto trato de mirar a otro lado, Minato hizo una mueca de tristeza y Sasuke no supo como interpretar aquello. Fue Naruto quien se aclaro la garganta, y hablo primero. Con un tinte nostálgico.

— Sasuke... mi madre falleció.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Le vino un sentimiento de culpabilidad en ese momento. El no sabia... El creía que... Naruto jamas le contó que...

—Lo siento... Yo no...—trato de disculparse, pero Minato, quien se había recuperado le interrumpió.

—No te disculpes. Es solo que es un tema difícil de tratar. Será mejor que vayamos ya al comedor, hay que comer antes de que la cena se enfríe ¿Les parece?— Por la manera que hablaba, Sasuke sabia que quería hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el tema relacionado con su difunta esposa. Ahora se daba cuenta del error que había cometido. Posiblemente el Señor Minato ahora se sentía triste por sus estúpidas palabras, y eso era un mal inicio. Podía dar a entender que no era amigo de Naruto, puesto que este no tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarle sobre su madre. Es decir, Minato podria pensar que solo era alguien que trataba de meterse en la vida del Uzumaki, y que por esa razón, Naruto no le había dicho aquello. Aquello tenia que ser una broma. ¡Estaba metiendo la pata! Y ese Dobe...¿Porque no le había dicho que su madre no estaba viva? ¿No que estaban intentando formar una relacion? Bueno, lo arreglaria de cualquier modo.

—Naruto ¿Porque no llevas a Sasuke al jardin? Seguro que le encantara ver las flores que cuidas —propuso a su hijo, cuando se dio cuenta que el silencio era muy incomodo .

—Eh... ¡Si! ¡Vamos Sasuke! Te mostrare las flores del jardin. Seguro que te gustan— dijo de modo apresurado, primero jalando a Sasuke, para luego arrastrarlo hasta que salieron de la sala y se encaminaron por un estrecho pasillo iluminado por una sola bombilla.

—Dobe, no tienes que arrastrarme. — se quejo el moreno, tratando de aminorar la exabrupta caminata del rubio. Pero este no le solto, seguia arrastrando al moreno. Esto hizo que Sasuke se enfadara—¡Ya sueltame!

Se soltó con una fuerza innecesaria. Naruto no lo estaba escuchando, o por el contrario lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Naruto se detuvo cuando sintió que Sasuke se alejaba, pero no dijo nada. Solo miro a un lado para no ver los ojos del moreno. Al percatarse de esto, Uchiha se cruzo de brazos y se preparo para hablar.

—Te afecto lo que dije— No era una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

—No, nada que ver. Solo quería mostrarte las flores que...—se corto repentinamente al sentir las manos de Sasuke en sus hombros. Sasuke lo veía suspicazmente.

— Disculpa. Yo no pretendi hacerte sentir mal. Espero que tu padre no este enojado por mis palabras. Pero Sobretodo, espero que tu no estés triste por mi culpa. —lo miro a los ojos. Estos estaban acuosos y un poco tristes. — Ahora dime: ¿Crees que puedas disculparme?

En ese instante apareció Gaara que apenas había podido escuchar lo que dijo el Uchiha.

—¿Porque Naruto tiene que disculparte?— inquirio seriamente. Con la mirada fulminante al saber que ese chico le había hecho algo a Naruto. Si fuera así, ya mismo lo correría de la casa.

—Eh, Gaara. ¡No es lo que estas pensando!— se apresuro a decir Naruto. Sabia que Gaara ya empezaba a malinterpretar las cosas, y mejor era aclararlas antes de que Gaara saltara sobre Sasuke. Lo cual era una posibilidad muy remota por el gesto enfadado del pelirrojo —Solo estábamos hablando de mi mamá. Y yo, pues, no le dije a Sasuke que ella ya falleció hace años. Así que el se confundio, es todo.— Aseguro finalmente. No dando muchos detalles de lo que sucedió. Al fin de cuentas, su primo ya deberia de intuir lo que sucedió con esas pocas palabras.

—Ah, bueno. — soltó sin mas, disminuyendo sus ganas de acabar con ese tipo, por ahora. —¿Y a donde iban?

El Subaku los miro con una seria mirada de sospecha. Sasuke no hizo amago de decir nada. Por el contrario, esto hizo que Naruto se apresurara a explicar.

—¡Ibamos al jardin! Quería que el Te...¡Sasuke! viera los girasoles y las rosas.

—Si, seguro que le gustan las flores— medio afirmo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo. —Entonces no se tarden. Mi tío y yo pondremos la mesa.

—¡Genial! ¡No nos tardaremos-ttebayo!— sonrió de oreja a oreja tomando de la mano a Sasuke para llevarlo mas pronto por el pasillo hacia el exterior de la casa en el cual estaba un jardin de tres por cuatro metros. Naruto suspiro hondamente para calmar su nervios, y respirar el aire fresco de ese lugar.

—¿Ese es tu primo, no?

Miro a su acompañante, y asintió.

—Si. Su nombre es Gaara. —hablo mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Ahora que estaban solos, tenia que hablar de algo importante con Sasuke, ya que era fundamental explicarle que no dijera imprudencias en la comida. No quería crear otro malentendido como el de su madre. Y tampoco deseaba poner incomodo a Sasuke. Hace un rato pudo notar algo tan raro en su modo de disculparse, que ahora sentía que debía disculparse él. Y también estaba Gaara, que estaba mas hostil con las visitas que nunca. ¿Pero porque precisamente con Sasuke? Ni siquiera le conocía, y ya parecia que no le caia bien.

—¿Porque no me contaste lo de tu madre?

La pregunta fue tan repentina, que dio un brinco sobre si mismo por la impresion.

—¿Eh?

A Sasuke le disgustaba tener que decir la misma cosa dos veces. Pero era muy incomodo el silencio entre ellos, Sobretodo porque al Dobe le salian palabras hasta por los codos. Además, tenia en mente algo mas.

—Ya me escuchaste — afirmó con seriedad. Mirando fijamente las plantas que se alzaban en el jardin. Que por cierto, era muy llamativas.

—Si... perdon. Es solo que...—titubeo un momento. Buscando la mejor forma se explicarse— No me gusta hablar de eso. Ademas, eso ya paso hace muchos años. No había necesidad de...

—Si es necesario. De hecho, fue lo primero que debiste decirme— interrumpió de forma hosca. Y Naruto se desconcerto por lo que dijo.

—¿Y porque tendría que haberte dicho? ¿eh, Teme?— cuestiono, sintiendose enfadado por alguna razón.

Sasuke enarco una ceja como diciendo: "¿No es obvio?" Mas no dijo nada desagradable, porque no era prudente ser agresivo con ese tema tan delicado. Él, de alguna manera se sentía ofendido por el secreto que Naruto le guardo hasta ese momento. Algo le decía que iba a ser muy dificil conseguir la confianza de ese Dobe. Y esto lo comprobaba. Pero no iba a darle tantas vueltas al asunto, por el momento. Aunque se sentía furioso por haber quedado mal con el Señor Minato, lo importante ahora era adelantar sus planes.

Se forzo a calmarse. Por otro lado se sentía molesto consigo mismo, por pensar en algo así, sabiendo que la peor parte la llevaba Naruto al ser huérfano de madre. En cambio él, le estaba reclamando algo que no le incumbia, porque si, eran amigos, estaban saliendo. Pero NO ERAN PAREJA. Y tenían una amistad abierta porque a penas se conocían. No podía decir tampoco que eran los mejores amigos. Porque no lo eran.

—Oye Sasuke. Ya calmate. Mejor te explico lo que debes hacer para que mi padre no te vea como una amenaza — bromeo con una carcajada abierta, al ver que esto había llamado la atención de Sasuke, quien ya lo estaba mirando con confusión.

—¿A que te refieres?

— Solo son un par de cosillas. Para que no tengas que volver a disculparte. — Dijo de forma arrepentida, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. — solo escuchame ¿Bien?

Bien, Sasuke no tenia opción. Era aparte muy importante salir victorioso de esa casa.

—Habla entonces. Te escucho.

Ooo

La cena se llevo acabo si mayores percanses. Sasuke ya sabia que el Namikaze era un medico especialista en enfermedades cardiacas, por lo que hablo un poco sobre los conocimientos que tenia sobre la nueva tecnología que había para salvar a un hombre de un paro cardiaco. E incluso, tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle de una nueva medicina que la empresa de su padre estaba sacando al comercio. Minato por supuesto se sorprendió bastante por la mente brillante del joven Uchiha. Tanto que ya se había olvidado del error que este había comedido hace unos minutos.

—¿Y tu padre es el dueño de la industria farmaceuta?

Sasuke asintió, terminando lo ultimo de jugo que tenia en su vaso.

—Si. Mi padre es dueño y presidente de la empresa. También hace algunos controles en los laboratorios donde hacen algunas pruebas para que el producto sea de calidad absoluta. —explico con tono serio, recordando de no contar sobre "las otras cosas" que se hacían en los laboratorios.

—Es muy interesante. Cuando era joven, en mis años de la facultad, íbamos continuamente a los laboratorios. Y tengo que admitir que es un proceso muy largo ver todas las sustancias que se le aplican en una sola pastilla. No me imagino tener que crear una cura para aliviar un simple resfriado.

—Sin duda alguna Señor Minato. — confirmo el Uchiha, tomando la servilleta que tenia en la mano para limpiarse la boca.

Por otro lado, Naruto tenia la cara con pequeños trozos de pasta, pero lo que mas se apreciaba, era la mueca de disgusto que tenia. Y es que, por un lado le alegraba que Sasuke se estuviera llevando genial con su papi, pero ¿Tenian que hablar sobre Medicinas y enfermedades? No le gustaba cuando su padre se enfrascaba en sus asuntos laborales, y menos cuando estaban comiendo. No tardo en quejarse. Pero cuando trato de hacerlo, accidentalmente se le salio un eructo. Se tapo la boca con una mano, ligeramente apenado.

— Uops. Lo siento, se me salio. — se disculpo. Y luego añadió.— Papa, ¿Sabes? Sasuke me invitó el Sábado al parque acuático. Y necesitare dinero para subirme a uno de esos botes que son como canoas. ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a manejar esos palos como las cucharas de helado?

Sasuke, Minato y un silencioso Gaara lo miraron al mismo tiempo. En rubio mayor fue quien con una sonrisa procedio a contestar.

—Por supuesto. ¡Como olvidarlo! Fue en tu doceavo cumpleaños si no me equívoco. — luego miro a Sasuke. — ¿Y sabes nadar, Sasuke?

El moreno hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Por supuesto. Aprendí a mis seis años. También se conducir una moto acuática y hace años me enseñaron como pescar.

—¡Wow! ¿Sasuke, sabes pescar?— grito Naruto, emocionado por escucharlo decir aquello. — ¿Quieres que lleve mi caña? ¡Puedes enseñarme a mi también! — propuso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Pero hijo. Tu ni siquiera...— trato de hablar Minato, pero fue interrumpido.

—No hay ningún inconveniente, puedo enseñarle. Podemos ir al lago que esta en el bosquecillo de ese parque, según tengo entendido, esta cerca de una cascada y será bueno para que nos podamos sacar algunas fotografías. ¿No le parece?

Pero Minato se veía muy indeciso.

—No lo se...

—¡Vamos papá! De todas formas voy a ir, y Sasuke me acompañara. ¿Que puede salir mal? Ademas. Te prometo que traere unos pescados de este tamaño, mira... — hizo un gesto con sus brazos para decir la distancia que tendría el pez que atraparia. Y eran de la punta de su dedo indice derecho, hasta el indice izquierdo de su otra mano. Inflando de paso su estomago para simular el grosor de la carne.

Ante esto, Minato río un poco por la loca y exagerada imaginación que tenia su hijo.

—¿Quieres atrapar a un pescado o una foca?— bromeo el Uchiha, secretamente burlandose de su rubio usuratonkachi.

Un momento... ¿¡Su rubio!?. Este le miro con enfado.

— ¡Uy! Pues te advierto que no te daré ni la cabeza del pez que atrapare. — advirtió con semblante serio, pero con una clara señal de sarcasmo que hizo hacer reír hasta al pelirrojo. Este se animo a unirse a la conversación.

— Me da la impresion de que el pez te atrapara a ti, primito.

Naruto inflo sus cachetes e hizo una rabieta y lo señaló con un dedo.

—¡Jeh! ¡Muy gracioso! ¡A ti tampoco te daré pescado!

Minato y Gaara rieron con disimulo para no hacer enojar mas a Naruto. Por su parte, este les saco la lengua a los dos.

Sasuke se veía aturdido. Primero por lo que pensó, ¿Su rubio? ¿Como pudo decir eso? ¿Realmente estaba creyendo que Naruto era suyo? Se obligo a tranquilizarse. Todo era un malentendido. Naruto era un doncel maleducado, peleonero, caprichoso, y... no era atractivo. Viera por donde viera, solo veía a un niño sin pechos o curvas. Lo que realmente le llamaba la atención. Pero Naruto no era una mujer, y por eso nunca llegaría a sentir nada por él.

Y por ultimo, estaba muy a gusto con ellos. Mas con el señor Minato que era un hombre serio como el, pero no tanto como lo era su propio padre. Al menos este se permitía sonreír y reír de vez en cuando. Y su mirada era tan cálida y afable, que ya se sentía con confianza para bromear también. En ese momento sintió un pinchazo de envidia. Ahora comprendía la razón por la que Naruto tenia esa actitud tan abierta, alegre y optimista.

Pero por el contrario. Hace rato que se había dado cuenta de las miradas que Gaara le enviaba desde su lugar. El no era tonto. Se había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Pero ahora reia y parecia divertirse con las estupideces que hacia el usuratonkachi.

—Vaya, ya es muy tarde. — comento de improvisto el Namikaze. Miro al moreno— Deberías de ir a tu casa, antes de que tu familia se preocupe.

"Lo dudo" pensó Sasuke, pero asintió enteramente convencido de que era mejor irse antes de que se hiciera tarde.

—Ah sido un placer platicar con usted, Señor Minato.—extendio su mano para despedirse del mayor. Este lo aferro con amabilidad y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Naruto.

—No, ni lo digas. Tenerte aquí a sido muy agradable. Puedes venir cuando quieras. Eres bienvenido a esta casa.

Y con eso, Naruto también se unió a la despedida.

—Sasuke— llamo el, captando la atención del moreno— ¡No se te olvide que iremos al parque, eh!

—Obvio que no. Si fui yo quien "te invito" — haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra. Naruto se sonrojo un poco. Pero luego sonrió con desafío.

—Es que me lo debes, ¿no? Yo tambien de "invite" a mi casa ¿Verdaaad?

Y Sasuke sonrió aún mas, entendiendo el significado de la palabra venganza en ese instante.

Así, Sasuke fue acompañado por Naruto hacia la puerta para despedirse del Uchiha.

—¿Ves, Dobe? Nada salio tan mal. Creo que tu padre hasta quiere adoptarme— se mofo del rubio, solo para verlo enojado. Eso le divertia más que nada. Y no entendía porque.

— Si, si. Sigue soñando bastardo. Mi padre es amable con todos. —se excuso el Uzumaki.

—Pero solo a mi me dijo que podía venir cuando podía — le hizo recordar al rubio. Quien hizo su clásica rabieta de niño chiquito.

— ¡Eso esta por verse! ¡Te apuesto que cuando yo vaya a tu casa, seguramente tu padre me va amar!

El Uchiha sonrió fingidamente.

— Supongo. Pero no es el momento, Dobe. — El si podía asegurar que Fugaku no soportaria la presencia de ese estupido. — Bueno, será bueno que me vaya ya.

Naruto asintió. Para darle la razón, pero antes de que pudiera decir un adios, Sasuke se le acerco y a penas estuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ante esto, Naruto quiso retroceder un paso, pero Sasuke le había agarrado por la cintura. Su cara empezó a arder.

—¡Ah! Te-teme... aquí no...— tartamudeo por el miedo que le causo al pensar lo que pasaría si su padre o Gaara lo vieran de ese modo y en ese momento con Sasuke.

El moreno lo miro con intensidad.

—Calma. Solo quería darte algo. —silencio con voz suave, y levemente mas grave que cuando hablaba con normalidad. —Cierra los ojos.

—¿Que me vas a hacer?— fue la tonta pregunta del Uzumaki. Ligeramente asustado por la mano que se ceñia en su cintura, y el aliento frio que salia de los labios de Sasuke. Esos labios tan rectos, rojos y tentadores. Y esos ojos, la noche, la luz de la luna hacia que los ojos negros de Sasuke se vieran de un color gris oscuro.

—Solo cierralos.—repitio otra vez.

Y Naruto no tenia mas opción al verse acorralado, y con la curiosidad de saber lo que Sasuke pretendia. O era que estaba hipnotizado con esa mirada. Por eso lo cerro de golpe, con el corazon bombeandole freneticamente.

No pasaron ni dos segúndos cuando sintió algo frio sobre su boca. Tardo en averiguar de que se trataba, pero luego recordó esa sensación: Sasuke lo estaba besando.

Se dejo llevar por el contacto. Sus manos instintivamente se aferraron al cuello del mas alto, al sentir sus piernas flaqueando. Podía sentir la humedad de esa boca, su textura, su suavidad, su aliento, su cercanía. El aroma que despedia era embriagante. No quería soltar la boca que le estaba haciendo sentir tantas cosas, no, no quería que ese momento termine.

Pero nuevamente tuvieron que separarse cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno para poder respirar.

Ambos se apartaron tan solo unos centímetros.

Sasuke noto algo extraño. Naruto tenia unos ojos azules como el oceano, brillantes. Tan cálidos y eran grandes. Ahora brillaban como dos diamantes en medio de agua. Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Sasuke...

—Espero que te guste.

—¿Que?— Naruto se desconcerto por lo que dijo, así que soltó el cuello del moreno para mirarlo con semblante confuso. —¿gustarme que?

¿Se refería al beso?

Sasuke señaló su cuello, confundido, miro hacia abajo. Agrando sus ojos cuando vio algo celeste brillando con intensidad.

—¿Que es esto? — expreso con verdadero asombro. Tocando con sus dedos la cosa que brillaba en su pecho.

—Es un collar, Dobe. — explico con un leve tono sarcástico. — es un regalo.

—No tenias que molestarte — empezó a decir, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza— es hermoso. ¡Gracias, Teme!

Naruto sonrió con verdadera alegría, ya que el collar brillaba en la noche y ésta tenia una forma alargada y ligeramente curva hacia los costados.

Y ahora si, Sasuke se despidio.

—Te veré el Sábado.

—¡No te olvides lo de enseñarme a pescar!

De espaldas, Sasuke contesto:

—¡No lo olvido, Dobe!— camino por la banqueta, y Naruto no entro hasta su casa hasta que lo perdió de vista. Vio el collar en su cuello, y sonrió con una tibia sensación en el pecho. Cerro la puerta con lentitud.

Sin darse cuenta de que, Gaara, desde la ventana del segundo piso, lo había visto todo.

 **CONTINUARA**...

¡Dejen review!

Me harán muy feliz con sus comentarios.

El capítulo siguiente será en el parque acuático. ¡No se lo pierdan!

:D Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 4: Beso**

—¿Papá, viste la caña de pescar que estaba en el armario de mi cuarto?—se dejo entrever la cabeza del Uzumaki por el resquicio de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

La pregunta fue dirigida a Minato, quien aquella mañana se había levantado con un buen humor, por consiguiente había decidido quedarse un par de horas y hacer el desayuno. Usaba un delantal amarillo patito. Aprovechando tambien que el periódico llegaba usualmente a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Se disponía a leer la seccion de Economía.

— ¿No estará debajo de tu cama?— contesto con otra pregunta. Sabia muy bien que su hijo ponia las cosas en lugares menos vistosos para hacer como si su cuarto no estuviera desordenado, en ese aspecto se parecia bastante a Kushina en su juventud. Pero era un mal habito en su opinión.

El Uzumaki negó con la cabeza.

—No creo. Recuerdo que lo puse en el armario y...— de repente pareció recordar algo. Abrió la boca en una sonrisa — ¡Ah! ¡Ya se donde lo puse!

El menor desaparecio de la vista del mayor y Minato hizo una expresión afable y divertida en su rostro. Su hijo era tan despistado. A veces se preguntaba si era por esa falta de atención que sus notas no se incrementaban en la escuela. Es decir, ya una vez le habían llamado para notificarle que Naruto tenia problemas de concentración. Sus maestros solian hablar sobre sus faltas comunes: No atendia al maestro, dibujaba cualquier cosa en su cuaderno, oia musica con los audífonos. Hacia papelitos para comunicarse con sus compañeros. Iba al baño y se tardaba media hora. Primero se preguntaba si era por el defecto de sus ojos al no poder ver bien. Ya que sabia que la mala vista desmejoraba el rendimiento escolar. Pero luego pensó que quizás se debía a su hiperactividad. Todos esos videojuegos que tenia en su cuarto debieron de alguna manera influir también en su educación. Pero es que, sin Kushina se le hizo mas complicado criar a Naruto. Ella, que tenia un carácter fuerte pudo haberle enseñado a comportarse. Lo hubiera instruido mejor que él. Era dificil aceptar todavía que ella no vería lo grande y alto que se ponia su hijo. Ni los logros que alcanzaba dia con dia. Le hubiera gustado volver a casarse, para brindarle una figura materna a Naruto. Pero nunca podria olvidar el gigantesco amor que aún sentia en su corazon para su difunda esposa. De alguna manera sentía que la estaba engañando con tan solo tener esos pensamientos, aunque sonase estupido. Ya que habían pasado muchos años de aquello.

— Pero no importa. Le prometi a Kushina que cuidaria de nuestro hijo.— sonrió. Era una promesa que jamas romperia. Amaba demasiado a Naruto. El fue el regalo que su esposa de le dio en su nacimiento. Y fue lo mas valioso que tenia, luego de la partida de su Kushina. No importaba si a veces se sentía solo, porque Naruto le hacia sentir que la vida todavía tenia sentido.

Arriba, Naruto se hallaba inclinado frente a la cama, buscando la caña de pescar que le había regalado su padre en su cumpleaños, y la que no había vuelto a ver hace muchos años.

Adentro estaba lleno de polvo, y un poco oscuro. Podía distinguir un cajón de madera al fondo, así que se inclinó un poco más hasta estar literalmente pecho tierra, se arrastro un poco para poder tomar la caja que realmente pesaba un poco. Hizo fuerza en sus brazos para conseguir arrastrarla, no entendía ni sabia porque lo tuvo que ponerla hasta al fondo, donde era dificil sacarlo y encontrarlo.

Con un poco de fuerza, logro arrastrarse el también para salir de abajo. Una vez afuera, el cajón ya estaba en sus manos.

—Ufff, que bien-tebayo. —suspiro con alivio, pero luego vio que la caja estaba forrada por una capa de polvo y algunas telarañas. Se vio a si mismo, y se descubrió todo sucio con restos de polvo y telaraña. —Voy a limpiar esta cosa y me bañare.

Era viernes. Hoy no había clases porque lo maestros tenían una junta esa mañana. Así que no tenia que preocuparse por el tiempo de aquel dia. Todavía tenia que ir al centro comercial para conseguir un traje de baño, porque estaba seguro que el que tenia en su closet no le entraria ni aunque le cortara la liga de la cintura. Estos años había crecido tanto y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Su ropa era poca por esa razón. Tenia que pensar en ir a comprar mas ropa estos dias. Podía llevar a Gaara para que lo acompañara. Al fin de cuentas, esa seria una buena excusa para salir y pasar un tiempo con el pelirrojo. Aunque tenia que esperar un poco. Porque su primo estaba mas ocupado con las practicas en el hospital. Y a veces estudiaba hasta muy entrada la madrugada, por lo que no se sentía con la confianza necesaria para decirle que fueran de compras. En vista que Gaara se veía muy cansado cuando volvia del hospital, y sus negras ojeras lo hacían parecer un mapache, preferiría ser paciente.

Y como inicialmente se dijo, se bañó, se peino un poco y limpio el sucio cajón con un paño mojado. Quito las telarañas que se adherian como una segunda piel, e incluso vio una araña que se escabullia por los costados.

Cuando por fin termino, se lavo las manos y llevo el recipiente que había utilizado para lavar la caja con el trapo todavía chorreando a la cocina. Cuando bajo, se dio cuenta que su padre ya no estaba alli. Habia una nota sobre la mesa redonda que estaba en el centro, junto con un Tapet que extrañamente olia delicioso.

Levanto la nota, la cual decía:

 _"Hoy llegare tarde, hijo. Tengo una cola de pacientes larguisima, así que no me esperes despierto. Te prepare el almuerzo para que no pases hambre. Gaara también fue conmigo. Pero el llegara mas temprano. Procura no salir de casa._

 _Pd: No comas mucho Ramen. Le hace daño a tu cuerpo._

 _Nos vemos._

 _Papa."_

Al final de la nota había una diminuta mancha oscura. Seguramente era aceite, porque a contra luz se veía ligeramente transparente.

Bueno, no tenia intensiones de salir de todos modos. Podía jugar videojuegos, o cocinar Ramen. ¡Si! Con grandes trozos de carne y una gran porción de pasta. ¡Si, eso haría! Y también podía ver televisión. Ahora que estaba solo podía pedirle prestado a Gaara algunas películas de acción. Una de Jackie Chan. ¡O de Silvestre Stalone!

Entonces reparo en la comida que estaba sobre la mesa. Iba a estar muy ocupado ese día, claro, divirtiendose a lo grande. Así que mejor se alimentaria para tener energías.

—Mejor como ahora-tebayo, antes de que se enfríe — se convencio a si mismo, sentandose en la silla preparado para disfrutar la sopa de miso y pescado que le había cocinado su padre. Se le hizo agua la boca.—¡Huele delicioso!—inhalo el platillo, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Empezó a devorar la comida como un gatito hambriento.

Ooo

Esa tarde, Sasuke se había puesto la misión de ir otra vez a la casa del Dobe. Su plan inicial era esperar hasta mañana pero el tiempo pasaba y sentía que no estaba logrando mucho para hacerse con un acercamiento con Naruto. Ademas, hoy no tenia nada que hacer, podía bien salir en ese momento y quizás podria invitar a Naruto a comer un helado. Iba a llamarlo por teléfono, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, prefería ir a su casa, solo para asegurarse de que este no se negara. Los dias pasaban muy rápido, y los dias de clase estaban por terminar. Debía apresurar las cosas.

Tenia que formalizar con el usuratonkachi.

Con esos pensamientos, fue a vestirse para salir. En el camino se topo con su hermano, quien al verlo sonrió e hizo un gesto de saludo.

—¿Vas a salir, Sasuke?

El Uchiha se detuvo un instante en el que se pregunto como diablos Itachi lo sabia. Aunque conociendo la mente del tranquilo Itachi, sabia que este lo había estado viendo raro últimamente. O quizás solo era una pregunta casual, sin segundas intensiones.

—Si— se limito a responder. Retomando su andar a su habitación. El mayor lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

—¿A donde fuiste a noche?

"Que te importa" quiso decirle a su hermano, pero en cambio respondió:

—Visite a un amigo.

—¿Y como se llama tu amigo?— quiso saber Itachi con un tinte de interes impreso en su voz. Tenia un poco de curiosidad en saber quien era ese amigo por el cual Sasuke había salido a noche. Normalmente, su hermano no saldria de casa tan tarde, y menos para visitar a un amigo. Eso era un poco, inusual. Pero por supuesto, podía estar alargando supocisiones. Solo era que le preocupo un poco saber que Sasuke no estaba ayer y que ya eran mas las diez de la noche. ¿Donde iría a esa hora?

—¿Para que quieres saber?— contesto con cierta hostilidad. Le disgustaba que Itachi lo interrogara de esa forma tan directa. ¡Sus cosas no le incumbian! No tenia que meterse en su vida privada...

— Es solo simple curiosidad. Mamá se preocupo que salieras tan tarde— y no era mentira. Mikoto, su madre, también estuvo esperando a que llegara Sasuke de donde sea que haya ido. —¿Porque no quieres decirme el nombre de tu amigo?— insistió.

—Porque no tiene importancia ¿A ti que mas te da como se llamen mis amigos? — se defendió del ataque que su hermano hacia con esas simples preguntas que aparentemente sonaban inofensivas. Pero que el fondo, sabia guardaban un motivo oculto. Y el mayor se dio cuenta de la defensa que Sasuke se había puesto como escudo en ese momento.

—No te enfades. Solo tenia curiosidad. Ademas...Nunca me cuentas nada sobre como te va yendo en la escuela.

El menor se hartó.

—Ya basta. No tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo sobre esto, voy a salir en un rato. Asi que, con permiso—le interrumpió, y sin darle tiempo de decir algo mas, Sasuke camino resueltamente por el pasillo.

Itachi se quedo con una gran duda.

¿Sasuke estaría ocultando algo? Lo conocía muy bien, y esa actitud solo significaba que Sasuke estaba metido en algún problema. Pero ni siquiera podía contarselo a el, por alguna razón, Sasuke estaba mintiendo. Lo sentía. O puede que estuviese exagerando todo, y creando falsas hipótesis. Suspiro. No tenia la seguridad de que el estuviera en problemas. Pero si fuera así, haría cualquier cosa por averiguarlo.

Empezaria con averiguar a donde fue anoche.

Ooo

Timbre de la puerta.

— ¿Quien será tebayo?

Naruto había bajado cuando escucho el sonido medio apagado del timbre. Creyó que era el teléfono en un principio, pero luego de verificar que no era de ese artefacto del que provenia el sonido, fue hasta la puerta de entrada para ver quien tocaba con tanta insistencia.

Se quedo con media expresión de sorpresa cuando vio a Sasuke, parado en el pórtico de la casa.

—¿Sasuke?

—Hola, Dobe. — sonrió como burlandose de la estúpida expresión que hacia el menor. Luego se aclaro la garganta. — ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Un momento, ¿A que has venido?— Naruto pregunto, cuando su sorpresa inicial se desvanecio. Miro a Sasuke: estaba muy guapo.

—Vine para que vayamos a comer un helado. Y ademas...—pauso un instante, buscando las palabras adecuadas. —... quería decirte algo importante.

El rubio hizo un gesto indeciso.

— Bueno, hoy no voy a poder.

—¿Porque?— inconcientemente apretó los puños, para no descargar la repentina furia que de pronto habia surgido en su interior. Ya una vez había sentido el rechazo de ese estupido, no iba a tolerar otra mas.

—Tengo que quedarme a cuidar la casa. Nadie esta en este momento. Mi papá y Gaara fueron al hospital, y la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, no me da ganas de salir — explicó con sencillez.

Pero el Uchiha no pretendía marcharse sin cumplir su siguiente objetivo.

—Entonces... —miro fijamente los ojos azules.—¿Que tal si me quedo aquí, hasta que lleguen ellos?

Naruto pareció estar en estado catatonico cuando escucho su propuesta. Pero luego se tranquilizo al ver una sonrisa de altivez en ese prefecto rostro. Sasuke no hablaba en serio. Decidió bromear también.

—De ningún modo, Teme. ¿¡Que van a pensar de mi!? — Sasuke le miro confundido, no tardo en explicarse.— Tienes que recordar que YO SOY DONCEL, y no puedo estar a solas con un hombre, por mas amigos especiales que seamos. ¡Asi que deja de decir estupideces-tebayo!

Al finalizar, se fijo en la reacción que Sasuke tendria en ese momento. Pero no llego de la forma en la que se esperaba. El Uchiha sonrió sutilmente, mostrando sus dientes. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, al ver semejante vista. !Sasuke era condenadamente guapo cuando sonreia!

—Entonces solucionemos eso.

Naruto iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero todo dio un vuelco muy rápido cuando observo a Sasuke inclinarse hasta estar arrodillado con una sola pierna y la otra semidoblada. El moreno le sujeto la mano con delicadeza, y el podía jurar haber sentido un corrientazo por su espina dorsal y un calambre en su cerebro.

—Sa-su...Sa-saki...¡Sasuke! ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?— se puso nervioso por esa pose tan... extraña viniendo del moreno. ¿Estaba soñando, no? ¡Tenia que ser obra de su imaginación!

—Naruto.— empezó a decir Sasuke, con un tono de voz que el rubio no le reconoció. — Se que aún nos estamos conociendo. También se que alguna vez no nos llevamos bien. — sonrió recordando aquéllas ocasiones en las que solían pelear, luego hizo una expresión seria que le otorgo mas poder a sus palabras. — Pero todas esas cosas me ayudaron a entender que eres alguien diferente. Eres único y especial. Haces cosas que me molestan, es verdad. Pero la paso bien cuando estoy contigo. —Naruto lo miraba con ojos impresionados. Sin mas preambulos dijo:— Naruto... se que esto te va a resultar muy repentino, pero... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Cuando finalizo, espero a que Naruto procesara las palabras. Fue tremendamente complicado recitar esa sarta de mentiras. Tuvo que tragarse la vergüenza y el orgullo por un momento. Y fingir un sentimiento que jamas había sentido. Es mas, ahora tenia ganas de irse y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero se forzo a permanecer allí, arrodillado, declarandose y a la espera de una respuesta convincente.

Y la respuesta casi le hizo caer de espaldas:

—¿Y a donde quieres ir?

Una enorme roca que decía: "Fallaste" le cayo encima al pobre Uchiha, quien reprimio las enormes ganas que tenia de soltar esa mano y ahuecarle la cabeza a ese DOBE.

Suspiró antes de pronunciar:

—No es eso lo que quería decir.

—Ya lo sé, Teme.— Uzumaki soltó una carcajada que hizo descolocar a Sasuke. Naruto se puso a reír más al ver el gesto que hacia el moreno. — ¡Lo siento! No pude evitar hacer eso. Es que, jaja, ¡Que buena broma! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! XD

Sasuke no se contuvo y soltó esa mano, pero Naruto ni se inmuto, seguía riendo como desquiciado, ocasionalmente observo que se sostenía el estomago para seguir riendo a boca suelta.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? — mascullo, muy molesto.

—No, nada. No es nada. —Parecio haber recuperado su estabilidad. Luego recordo—: ¿Que era lo que me dijiste? ¡Ah, si! ¿A donde quieres ir?

Uchiha se levanto lentamente del suelo, con un gesto apacible en su rostro, pero con un aura oscura que puso nervioso al Uzumaki. Tragó seco.

"¿Eres tan estupido que no entendiste lo que acabo de decir?"iba a escupirle en la cara, pero con todo su autocontrol y su paciencia se limito a repetir:

— Quiero salir contigo. ¿Entiendes eso, Dobe?— bueno, no fue tan diferente a sus palabras anteriores.

—¿Quieres, salir conmigo? —Naruto repitió esa frase con un nivel menos de velocidad, sintiendo una inseguridad que no sabia de donde provenia. ¿Habia un mensaje oculto en esa oración?—¿Me explicas? Porque no te estoy entendiendo...

—¡Quiero que seamos pareja, imbécil!— Sasuke estallo con una venita palpitando en su sien. Luego se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer y mentalmente se golpeo la cabeza con un muro. ¡El imbécil era el!

De algo estaba seguro: No fue nada romántico.

Y pudo comprobarlo allí mismo, ya que Naruto lo miraba como si de pronto le hubieran salido dos cabezas y ocho manos. Veía en la expresión del rubio mucha incredulidad por su entera y directa confesión. Sabia que había hecho mal las cosas. ¡Maldito Dobe! ¡Todo era su culpa!

—Eso... eso es...— Naruto trato de hablar, pero fue detenido por el dedo de Sasuke quien ya había hecho un acercamiento repentino.

—Escuchame, Naruto. —esto era complicado, pero se esforzaria en hacerse entender—Quiero que seas mi novio. ¿Se entendió eso? Tú me gustas. — mintió descaradamente, pero no había marcha atras.

El Uzumaki sintió de pronto debilidad en las piernas. Pensó que se desmayaria cuando su cerebro emitió un chispazo como si se hubiera generado un corto circuito, pero solo fue una sensación que se evaporo en cuestión de segundos. Miro a Sasuke, sus ojos negros nunca le habían hecho sentir tan inseguro.

—¿Porque?— Fue tonta la pregunta, pero era algo que quería saber. No sabia porque, solo lo hizo.

Sasuke pareció entender que Naruto quería una explicación a su reciente declaración. Tenia que verse lo mas sincero posible, convencer a ese usuratoncachi. Así que con un suspiro, respondió.

—Porque me gustas, Dobe.

Y Naruto sintió otra vez esa sensación de aire en su cabeza y calambre en sus piernas ¿Que le sucedia? ¡Tenia que decir algo, cualquier cosa!

— Tu... tu igual me gustas. —musito quedamente, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Pero tenia que decir algo, al menos para no quedarse callado. Esa situación lo hacia sentirse levemente avergonzado.

—¿Entonces...?—Sasuke titubeo un poco para obtener una respuesta de Naruto.

—Si.

—¿Si, que?

Naruto sonrió abochornado, cuando pronuncio esas palabras:

—Si Teme, quiero salir contigo.

No se espero la reacción que tendría el moreno, pero casi se sintió a punto de caer cuando Sasuke lo abrazo con una fuerza innecesaria. El correspondio el gesto todavía sintiendo inseguridad.

—"Vaya, fue mas dificil de lo que imagine".— pensó Sasuke, todavía molesto por el mal rato que le hizo pasar el Dobe. —"Al menos esta parte ya esta hecha".— Ahora que eran pareja podía venir a su casa cuando quisiera e ir acercandose mas al Señor Namikaze. Pero esta vez seria para anunciar su noviazgo.

Naruto se sentía muy extraño. Por una parte estaba feliz, muy contento. Sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago, que le obligaba a sonreir y no sabia que era. Y Sasuke tenia razón, todo era tan repentino que esperaba despertar en su cama en cualquier momento. Todo eso parecia un sueño. Pero no deseaba que lo fuera. Quería estar seguro que Sasuke estaba frente a el. Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos.

El moreno se separo un poco para tomar la cara de Naruto entre sus manos. El sonrojo aún no menguaba, y su sonrisa no desaparecia. Sin decir nada, Sasuke se inclino adelante para darle un beso. Y Naruto no tardó en corresponder. Se esforzo bastante para hacer de ese beso uno mas cálido, mas humedo y mas hambriento. No supo cuando, pero empezó a incitar a esa boca a que se abriera paso con su lengua. Naruto era inexperto, eso lo sabia desde que se despidieron aquel día que fueron a esa cafeteria. Sus movimientos eran torpes, y ansiosos. Por eso mordio con ligereza el labio inferior, teniendo acceso a esa boca en la cual hizo adentrar su lengua para recorrer toda la cavidad.

Naruto gimió. Trato de alejarse y romper el beso, pero Sasuke lo estaba sosteniendo de la nuca y una mano en su cintura, que a duras penas se mecia brindandole unas suaves caricias sobre su ropa. Sintió que las mejillas le quemaban por la vergüenza. No estaba pensando en nada que no fuera esa lengua moviéndose en su boca incitando a la suya. Era tan intensa esa sensación, que había olvidado por completo que estaban afuera, y que alguien podria verlos si seguían así. Se estaba mareando...

Sasuke le dio un ultimo coletazo a sus labios con su lengua, para luego separarse lentamente con un sonido humedo que estremecio a ambos. Su rostros estaban muy cerca. Sasuke vio que Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados y la respiración levemente agitada. Sus labios estaban húmedos y rojos. Su trigueña piel estaba cincelada con un rubor rojo en las mejillas. Sintió un cosquilleo involuntario. Esa imagen le hizo tragar saliva.

Naruto por fin se recupero y abrió los ojos. Estos estaban brillosos y cargados de un sentimiento que Uchiha no supo como describir.

—¿Esto era lo que tenias que decirme?—cuestiono apenas, con voz temblorosa.

—Si. —asintió Uchiha, recuperandose. Ya no había necesidad de ir por ese helado o quedarse en casa del usuratonkachi. Ahora eran novios, y la segunda parte del plan estaba ejecutada.

Naruto también asintió, y se separo del Uchiha quien sutilmente le soltó de la cintura y alejo la mano de su nuca. Ambos se miraron un momento mas, sin entender porque de pronto no tenían palabras para decirse algo.

Naruto carraspeo.

—Eh... De formas no seria bueno que te quedaras. — sugirio, como dudando de la situacion—Gaara llegara temprano y, ya sabes. A el no le agradas. —expresó el rubio, volteando el rostro a un lado, con una breve sonrisa en su boca por el comentario y por la vergüenza que le ocasiona ver a Sasuke después del reciente arrebato de besarlo.

Aún seguía teniendo dudas, muchas dudas. En primer lugar estaba su padre. En ese instante no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando le contara que Sasuke ya no era su amigo, si no su actual novio que a penas conoció en dias pasados. Sabia que el moreno había dado una buena impresion a su padre, pero estaba indeciso en decirselo. Quería esperar unos dias más, y demorar un poco porque apostaba que no se lo tomaría muy bien. Pero estaba muy seguro de que Sasuke no se enfadaria si le pedía esperar un poco, después de todo no había apuro con ese tema, porque no sabia siquiera si lo suyo funcionaria. Y Gaara... Por ahora preferiría no pensar en eso.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo. — concedió el moreno. Tendrían tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que comunmente suelen hacer las parejas. Mañana era sábado, y lo vería de cualquier modo. No tenia tanta prisa , ya que Naruto era ahora su novio, y ya solo le faltaba adentrarse en su vida cotidiana, solo lo necesario, y cuando la relacion haya prosperado lo suficiente como para llevarse a Naruto un fin de semana y que este conociera a Fugaku, su padre, daría paso a su siguiente plan. Con la sugerencia e insistencia suya de que Naruto trajera al Señor Minato.

Ooo

Como era previsto, el pelirrojo llego antes de que el sol se ocultara y poco antes de las siete. Al abrir el cerrojo con sus llaves y adentrarse en casa de su tío, se despejo un poco el cansancio encaminandose a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua fría.

Dejo sus cosas sobre la mesita redonda en donde, casualmente, vio de soslayo una pequeña fuente que aún tenia restos de comida. Seguro que eran de su primo que no se había tomado la molestia de llevarlos al fregadero y lavarlos. Siempre tan irresponsable...

Al pensar en Naruto, inmediatamente a la mente le llego la desagradable visión de lo que había visto anoche. Puso un gesto serio, anticipando un breve momento de reflexion.

Podía decir que nunca se imagino que ese sujeto fuera algo así como un "amiguito especial" del rubio. Ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza que ellos dos fueran amigos, porque realmente lo dudaba. Dudaba que ese tipo tan excéntrico tuviera algún tipo de lazo con su bondadoso primo. Aunque con todas esas dudas, y lo que había visto ayer por la noche, no tenia cabeza para pensar en nada más.

Ayer no pudo dormir correctamente. Ver a Naruto besándose con ese tipejo le hizo experimentar una extraña sensación de furia. Era como si de pronto le quemara el estomago o le obligaran a tomar un vaso de clavos puntiagudos. Y ese no era lo peor del caso. Pues cuando vio la añoranza con la que Naruto lo despedia y esperaba hasta que se fuera, una corriente de celos por poco y le obliga a bajar de la planta alta y exigirle una explicación que estaba seguro tardaria en llegar, porque en realidad, no lo hizo.

Una parte de si razonó un poco, y se convenció que no debía dejarse llevar por su inexplicable ataque de creciente enojo e ira. Todavía tenia esa amarga sensación en la boca del estomago, y algo mas importante, era que no concebia el hecho de lo que sus ojos se negaban a creer.

Es que, era tan...

...raro.

Recordó entonces que Naruto estaba en casa, seguramente en su cuarto jugando videojuegos o viendo la televisión. De verdad que le entraban unas ansias inmensas de hablar con el y sonsacarle información veridica de ese suceso tan sofocante. ¿Desde cuando ellos dos..? Negó con la cabeza. La pregunta era: ¿Porque Naruto no le había dicho nada? ¿Acaso estaba ocultando algo? ¿Como haría ahora para hablar con Naruto si estaba así de exaltado? A simple vista la respuesta era muy clara. Naruto estaba saliendo con ese chico, y el quería saber desde cuando.

Y no solo eso. También quería saber hasta donde habían llegado, porque como se había prometido anteriormente, él no iba a permitir que un desconocido se aprovechara de la ingenuidad que poseía su primo. Ya que todavía tenia ese mal presentimiento de que ese chico, el tal Sasuke Uchiha, era una mala persona.

De cualquier modo tenia que hablar con él.

Cuando termino de beber el vaso de agua, sus pasos se encaminaron directamente al cuarto de Naruto. Pero se detuvo al instante en que escucho una cancioncilla tintineando sobre la mesa, en donde había dejado su celular y la que vibraba con insistencia.

Sin dejar de lado sus reciente objetivo, se dio la vuelta para tomar el celular. No se sorprendió cuando en la pantalla se vislumbro un numero desconocido. Accionó el boton rojo y no tardo en contestar.

—¿Hola, quien habla?

—" _Gaara, que bueno que me contestaste"._ — una voz joven y varonil se escucho del otro lado de la linea. El pelirrojo identificó la voz más pronto de lo debidamente posible.

—¿Sasori, eres tu?—en su voz un tono de sincero asombro. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenia noticias de su fiel amigo de la infancia.

—" _Claro, ¿Quien pensabas que era? ¿La abuela?"_

Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por el sonido de una apagada risa. Las bromas eran muy comunes entre ellos, y era lo que recordaba en el pasado, porque no lo había visto desde que Sasori había decidido estudiar en el extranjero.

—¿Porque me llamaste, ocurrió algo?

— _"¿Que no puedo hacerte una llamada de vez en cuando?"_

—Es la primera vez que me llamas después de estos ultimos años. —le informó con un tono de reproche e indignación —Asi que dime de verdad. ¿Que es lo que quieres?

De pronto la voz varonil se escucho menos divertida y mas seria.

 _—"Ya estoy en mi ultimo año en la universidad. Tengo los papeles para irme de aquí y regresar a japon. Solo quería avisarte que en un par de meses estaré de vuelta en casa."_

Gaara no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de esplendorosa dicha.

—¿Oh, hablas en serio?

 _—"¿Porque te mentiria? Además necesito un favor. Si no es mucha molestia "_

—Viniendo de ti, todo es molestia. —bromeo con una sonrisa.

 _—"Que malvado "_

—Si, así soy yo.

 _—"Mira, tengo que irme ya. Te llamare de inmediato en cuanto me den la fecha de clausura. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a mi abuela"_

—¿Y a mi no?

 _—"Solo un poco, Adios"_

—Nos vemos.— colgò. Dejo el artefacto nuevamente sobre la mesa con un suspiro de nostalgia.

Luego de todos estos años, ese cretino iba a volver. Solo esperaba que el avión en el que se subiera no se estrellara contra una montaña nevada, porque lo resucitaria solamente para volverlo a matar. Aunque, después de todo, estaba pletórico con la llegada de Sasori.

Ooo

Naruto estaba ensimismado viendo la incandescente figura de la pequeña pieza de cristal que colgaba en su cuello. La mecia de un lado a otro y le daba vueltas como si fuera alguna clase de pendulo que lo hipnotizaba.

Ahora seria dificil hablar con su padre. Y no era que tuviera miedo, tampoco estaba asustado por la reacción que iba a tener. El tenia una vaga idea de como se lo tomaría su viejo. Pero era conciente de que no era correcto anticiparse a hechos que todavía no habían pasado. Lo que mas le preocupaba es que no estuviera de acuerdo o que se negara a aceptar que su único hijo ya estaba de novio con un joven al que apenas conocía. Pero, particularmente tenia miedo de la reacción que iba a tener Gaara. Todo era mas dificil de decifrar cuando se trataba de él. Un momento estaba bien y al siguiente se enojaba por cualquier motivo. Si ya lo conocía. Sus cambios de humor sorprendian a cualquiera que tuviera el honor de conocerlo como realmente era. Como el, o como su padre. Y toda la familia, como la madre y el padre de Gaara, los hermanos y los familiares de estos. Pero ahora, todo se veía mas complejo al imaginarse la cara sangrienta sumado el cabello rojo de su primo. El si podria oponerse a su relacion, y no quería eso. Sin embargo, todas esas dudas en su cabeza, y también esa preocupación exagerada de si mismo no iban a llevarlo a nada bueno. Sasuke y él ya estaban saliendo, eran novios, y ellos, sobretodo Gaara, tendrían que aceptarlo.

En ese momento en el que divagaba y se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—¿Naruto?

El nombrado se exalto por un segundo al oír la voz inconfundible de su primo. Justamente estaba pensando en el, y él que llega a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Pero luego se esforzo en aclarar su voz y dejar pasar al pelirrojo.

—¡Hola Gaara! ¡Si que llegaste temprano!— saludo como siempre con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, mi tío me pidió que me fuera. Ya sabes, uno nunca sabe cuando va haber un incendio en casa.

Al menor le cayo una enorme roca negra que decía "Irresponsable" sobre la cabeza cuando Gaara hizo esa insinuación. Mas solo se quejo con un berrinche.

—¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Puedo cuidarme solo!

Y en ese momento, Gaara dejo de mirar el suelo que estaba embadurnado con recipientes de comida chatarra y cosas que le pertenecían a su primo. Vio a Naruto con una intensidad en su mirada que hizo que el Uzumaki frunciera las cejas rubias en un rictus de preocupación.

—¿Gaara, que pasa?

La razón por la que Gaara estaba en ese cuarto, era porque ya no podía ni quería seguir esperando algo que le despejara sus propias dudas, respecto a su reciente descubrimiento.

—¿Que relacion tienes con ese Sasuke?

En el primer momento en que el pelirrojo dejo de mirar el suelo que tenia por basurero y enviarle una mirada de pura seriedad un nerviosismo había surgido en lo mas profundo de su mente, pero al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke, justo con esa frase, termino por subirsele la presion nerviosa.

—¿A-a que te refieres?— se regaño mentalmente por el flaqueo de su voz.

Y no paso desapercibido el ligero nerviosismo para el mayor, quien se cruzo de brazos y trato de no darle mas vueltas al asunto por que sin dudas eso era lo que Naruto pretendía.

— Te vi besuqueandote con él.

Naruto pudo haber muerto de la impresion. Sin embargo solo boqueo un instante como un pescado por el impacto que esa frase le causo a su cerebro. Trago saliva con dificultad y se obligo a tranquilizar su intranquila mente. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿¡LE HABIA VISTO!?

No supo que decir. Por un lado era muy, pero MUY vergonzoso que su primo le haya visto en esa situación y que este lo estuviera viendo como si hubiera hecho alguna fechoría. No era justo, simplemente que Gaara lo viera se ese modo.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

—Es que... Bueno, yo...— titubeo, buscando una manera para salir de esa incomoda situación. Pero era complicado, estaba acorralado por su primo.

Y al parecer, el mas grande empezó a impacientarse.

— Mejor dime... ¿Estan saliendo?

La pregunta fue tan directa que Naruto sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—¿Que quieres, decir con eso?—nervioso como estaba no podía modular la intensidad de su voz. Pero no sabia que decir, no estaba preparado para eso.

El pelirrojo se acerco hasta estar frente a Naruto, este le rehuia la mirada. Por el comportamiento del de ojos azules , sin poder evitarlo ya empezaba a crear sus propias conclusiones. Pero el quería oír de su propia boca lo que el ya se estaba imaginando.

—¿Son novios?

Y como Naruto no podía negarlo, tampoco podía afirmarlo, pero su silencio hablaba por si solo, Gaara no necesitó insistir mas.

Naruto se había sonrojado sin poder evitarlo y aún seguía muy intimidado por el profundo silencio que ambos se habían auto impuesto en esa habitación.

Gaara se sentó a su lado y trato de reprimir un suspiro sin lograrlo. Al fin sus dudas, o al menos la mas importante, ya estaba resuelta. Ahora, seria conveniente hablar sobre otras cosas que de todos modos implicaban al noviazgo de esos dos.

—Al menos di algo. No me dejes pensar otras cosas.

Por el tono de voz que Gaara utilizo, el Uzumaki pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Era verdad, tenia que decir algo.

—Sasuke, y yo... es verdad. Estamos saliendo.

—¿Desde cuando?

Y Naruto se pregunto si era correcto decirle que desde hace a penas unas horas, ellos habían formalizado. ¿No seria extraño? ¿Como lo tomaría Gaara? Y luego se le vino a la mente eso que le dijo, que el lo había visto besandose con el moreno, así que mejor iba a mentir por el bien de todos.

—Eh, una semana, creo.

—¿Crees?

Naruto se abofeteo mentalmente por su falta de decisión. Gaara podía estar sospechando en ese momento.

—Si, una semana. ¿Es importante eso?

—Mucho. —musito quedamente, pero Naruto escucho perfectamente. El comentario de Gaara había hecho que su cerebro empezará a maquinar a toda velocidad una idea para que su sobreprotector primo no se enfadara como usualmente hacia cuando no le ocultaba algo. Y como éste era un suceso mucho mas importante, iba ser una conversación muy larga.

Decidió romper esa faceta tímida que a veces se le salia cuando hablaba de temas que lamentablemente si entendía y que los consideraba como un Tabú cuando no tenia ni idea de lo tenia que hacer. Así que, con determinación, le contó todo lo que tenia que ver con Sasuke, solamente para que Gaara dejara esa desconfianza suya que tenia contra el moreno. A fin de cuentas, ahora estaban saliendo y no quería que estos se la pasarán fulminandose con la mirada como en la cena a la cual Sasuke asistió.

Primero le narro la historia de como ellos dos se conocieron, de como no se soportaban, de como se hicieron los peores rivales para dar paso a la amistad. Gaara escuchaba sin interrumpir y él agradecia eso. Porque si no perderia el hilo de la historia. También le contó aquel pequeño accidente que tuvieron en la escuela, lo cual provocó un beso forzoso entre ellos dos, siendo acompañado después por un risueño Gaara que se burlo por lo dicho. Pero no le dijo nada. Omitiendo algunos detalles, terminó su extensa perorata y respiro hondamente para recuperar el aire de los pulmones. Ahora era el turno de Gaara para decir algo.

—¿Peleaban?

—Uhhh... ¡No te imaginas! Eramos como David y Goleat. Sasuke me hacia enfadar y ya sabes como soy. Me disgusta que la gente se comporte con aires de superioridad.

—¿Y como se hicieron amigos?

El pelirrojo no comprendía aún, como esos dos habían dado un paso tan drástico hasta el punto de considerarse amigos. Había algo en ese asunto que no terminaba de convencerlo.

—Te dije. Un día peleamos como siempre, luego el vino un día y se disculpo por el golpe que-

—¿¡Te pego!?— Le interrumpió el mayor, viendose mas enojado y sorprendido que cuando se entero de su relacion. Naruto dio un brinco en donde estaba por el casi grito del pelirrojo.

—¡No fue nada serio! ¡Estabamos forcejeando y el me tiró contra la pared, pero yo le di una patada! —trato de excusarse de inmediato, entendiendo que talvez seria bueno empezar a pensar antes de decir las cosas. Notó que su primo soltaba un resoplido por sus fosas nasales, como si interiormente se obligara a mantener la calma.

—Por dios Naruto. Esto no es un chiste, ese tipo... ¡Me dan ganas de...!

—¡Ya se, ya se! ¡Pero no es así todo el tiempo! Dejamos de pelear justo despues de que el se disculpara y nos volvieramos amigos. Se que es dificil de entender, pero...

Pauso un momento. Iba a decir cuanto quería a Sasuke, pero se abstuvo de cometer algún error que acrecentara el enfado de su primo.

—¿Pero...?

—... Pero eso es pasado. Ya no es como antes. —insistio, con mas profundidad, tratando de llegar al corazon del pelirrojo.— La verdad, no entiendo porque Sasuke no te cae bien. Es un bastardo, lo se. Pero estos meses se a estado comportando bien conmigo. Hemos salido de vez en cuando. —rememoro— El me ayudó cuando tenia un examen de física, y creeme que no hubiera podido hacerlo yo solo. Sasuke es buena persona, porfavor. No te enojes solo porque es tan amargado. Dale una chance, no me gustaría que lo empezaras a odiar. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mi?

Naruto hizo una carita fragmentada como un cachorro abandonado, que en el se notaba como un gatito abandonado. El pelirrojo sintió debilidad por un instante, pero la dureza de sus ojos celestes lo exprimieron sin pena alguna.

Había tomado una decisión.

—Correcto. Ambos son novios y no voy a meterme en su relacion.

La aceptación de su primo hizo que Naruto elevara todo el entusiasmo que poseía y lo demostró con una sincera sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡¿De veras!? ¡Ay, Gaara! ¡Te quiero!— abrazo al pelirrojo con ambos brazos, colgandose del cuello de este y provocando una sonrisa en el mayor.

—¡Oye, me estas asfixiando!— se quejó, pero no hizo amago de apartarse. Porque se sentía bien cuando el rubio compartia esa clase de afecto con el.

Por otro lado, si bien acepto que no se materia en esa relacion, todavía tenia muchas dudas y preocupaciones como para dejar que todo se quedara como estaba. Primero iba a investigar a ese chico, y si guardaba buenas referencias, consideraría la idea de llevarse bien con el. Pero si sus inquietudes fueran verdad, y ése Sasuke guardara algún error por minimo que fuera, lo trozaria como un jamón y lo alejaria de su primo.

Por el bien de Naruto, juraba que lo haría.

Ooo

Sasuke se encontraba en la biblioteca que tenían en su casa. La estancia estaba iluminada por un par de tubos luminosos, y las paredes estaban adornadas por lienzos maravillosos de distintas epocas. Estaba en silencio, redeado tan solo por variados estantes de libros que contenían historia. Delante de el, un libro de un grosor considerable se encontraba abierto de par en par.

La cabeza de Sasuke estaba en otro lado. Sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando a escasas horas antes, recordando sin que se lo propusiera el momento en que besó de nueva cuenta a Naruto. Quería saber la razón por la que su corazon se acelero por un momento. Exactamente cuando le vio a los ojos, y después de haberle besado de esa forma tan, pasional. Su pecho se inflaba involuntariamente cuando sentía en su memoria la bronceada piel entre sus manos. La roja boca friccionandose con la suya, y el intenso rubor en las redondeadas mejillas.

Pero no encontraba ninguna explicación a la sangre que bombeaba con insistencia en las arterias de su corazon. ¿Que le pasaba?

"Naruto"

Después recordó que mañana iban a estar fuera, juntos como pareja en ese parque acuático como se lo había prometido. Y de repente pareció haber recordado su disconformidad con ello. El no quería que lo vieran precisamente con Naruto. La gente hablaba y se creaban rumores que lo mantenían descontento. Porque, precisamente él, era el centro de atención de muchas personas, tan jóvenes como el, sobretodo las mujeres. Odiaba a la gente, no soportaba la hipocresía con la que se le acercaban. No era tonto, a nadie le caia bien. Era solo el dinero el que lo ayudaba a sobresalir de algún modo. Si no fuera por su apellido, y por la fortuna que su padre guardaba tan celosamente, seria mas insignificante que un gusano al cual se podía pisar fácilmente.

Sin embargo, eso iba a cambiar. La promesa que le había hecho Fugaku iba a cambiar su vida. Y cuando cumpliera con lo acordado, nunca mas tendría que estar tras la sombra de su hermano, nunca mas su padre lo desvalorizaria como siempre hacia.

Cuando Namikaze aceptara firmar esa alianza, su vida cambiaria radicalmente.

Y como no pudo concentrarse en su lectura nocturna, decidió mejor ir a dormir. Porque después de todo, mañana se levantaria temprano para ir a la casa del usuratonkachi.

Ooo

 **CONTINUARA**

El capítulo era muy largo. Así que lo dividi en dos partes.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben, me encantaría saber sus opiniónes. :D

Y mientras escribía, estaba escuchando esa canción que dice:

"Beso a beso me enamore de ti, beso a beso amor...!"

Muchas gracias por los review que me dejaron del Capítulo tres. Lamentablemente no se porque no parecen en mi página, y a veces tengo que ir a mi correo para poder leerlo. (Pero solo a veces) En fin...

¡Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 5: Caída.**

El rubio fue el primero en bajar del vehículo. Arrastro como pudo la pesada maleta cuadrada que había llevado con sigo, en la cual había metido algunas cosas. Pero, por cortesia de su padre, el equipaje pesaba más del doble que al inicio. Pero no podía reprochar las precauciones que le daba, urgiendolo de que llevara todo lo necesario para cuidar su piel, y su cuerpo. Después de todo era un día soleado. Pero, el era fuerte. Tan solo era una pequeña incomodidad en los hombros. Se apresuro a bajar, siendo seguido por Sasuke, quien salio por el otro lado del coche.

—¡Por fin, ya estamos aquí!— gritó, lleno de jubilo. Levanto ambos brazos para estirar sus músculos.

—Ya, ya. Pareces un niño, Dobe.—se mofo el Uchiha con semblante desinteresado, mientras bajaba junto con una mochila, y sacaba su dinero para pagarle al taxista.

Naruto sonrió y se dio la vuelta para correr y estar mas cerca a la entrada del parque acuático que tenia un letrero que rezaba " **EL PEZ EN BOCA** " erguido en letras grandes. Vio desde esa distancia a varias personas, niños y niñas, mujeres y hombres, hasta adultos de la tercera edad, comprando sus boletos en una pequeña caseta plantada a un lado de la puerta.

Se lleno de una terrible nostalgia por un instante. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que fue a ese mismo lugar con su padre. Se pregunto si seguían vendiendo esas deliciosas bebidas de cola.

Mas atras, Sasuke ya había pagado por el transporte. El moreno se cargo la mochila en el hombro, sujetando el agarrador con la mano izquierda. A lo lejos avistó el establecimiento, rodeado de enormes arboles a los costados. Un área verde se podía ver desde alli, seguramente se trataba de el pequeño bosque que estaba en las profundidades del río. Antes de venir, intuyo conveniente averiguar un poco sobre la arquitectura del parque, para asi llegar e ir más fácilmente a algunos sitios de diversión. Creyó prudente hacerlo, puesto que no quería perderse en ese extenso lugar.

Se encamino en donde estaba Naruto, quien ya se había formado en la fila para comprar las fichas de entrada. En el trayecto, miro sin interes a todas las personas que deambulaban por allí, inconcientemente tratando de no encontrarse con alguien que le conociera. Pero para su mala fortuna, a lo lejos diviso los inconfundibles rostros de algunas compañeras de su grado. Chasqueo la lengua, levemente enfadado por coincidir en un mismo día con esas locas que integraban a su club de fans. ¡Eran insoportables! Pero con un poco de suerte, podria pasar desapercibido, e ir a otro sitio menos publico. En todo caso, todas ellas venían con objetos mucho mas grandes y presumiblemente mas pesados en sus manos, y seguramente se tardarian mas en bajar del carro en el que llegaban. Pero, no quería arriesgarse.

Naruto estaba en la parte final de la fila, viendo con ansiedad como las personas avanzaban con lentitud. Talvez se tardarian mas de diez minutos en llegar hasta la caseta, pero no era tanto tiempo. Estaba a punto de llamar a Sasuke, pero no fue necesario.

Sin siquiera prevenirlo, sintió un agarre en su brazo que lo insto a mirar hacia la persona que estaba a su lado. Y descubrió a Sasuke. El moreno tenia una seria expresión en el rostro, y puede que haya sido una impresion, pero lo notaba levemente nervioso.

—¿Teme?— preguntó, confundido.

—Hazme caso, y llevame la corriente.— musito quedamente el Uchiha, aferrando con mas fuerza el brazo del rubio que no sabia a que se estaba refiriendo Sasuke. Pero no hubo tiempo para preguntarle algo, ya que el Uchiha lo empezó a arrastrar en contra de su voluntad por el camino que daba a la puerta del parque.

—Oye, Teme. ¿¡Te volviste loco!? — protesto, en medio de la caminata. Se sintió un poco mal por las protestas de la gente que hace un segundo estaba tranquilamente formadas en la fila. Comprendió que Sasuke se estaba colando a si mismo, ignorando los abucheos de los demás.

—Callate.

Trato de soltarse, sin lograr nada. Pero, por desgracia para él, Sasuke era más fuerte y mas alto. Aún así, se dejo hacer a pesar de los gritos que se oian, diciendo que estaba prohibido colarse en la fila.

El moreno tenia un plan. Y esperaba que funcionara.

Cuando Sasuke llego al inicio de la fila, vio fijamente a la chica que estaba comprando sus entradas, acompañada, según veía, por dos o tres chicas que seguramente eran sus amigas.

Ellas voltearon a verlo con gestos incomprensibles en sus rostros.

El moreno se aclaro la garganta.

—Disculpen. ¿Pero podrían hacerme un favor, señoritas?— sonrió como si estuviera coqueteando con ellas, y no le importó que Naruto se mostrara indignado por su atrevimiento. Lo que hacia ahora, era mas importante que eso, según Sasuke.

Una de ellas, castaña de ojos verdes, le devolvió el gesto. Visiblemente encantada con el apuesto chico que les dirigia la palabra.

—Claro, amigo. ¿En que te podemos ayudar?

Sasuke sonrió un poco mas, confundiendo mas a Naruto que estaba a su lado con cara de: "¿Y a este que le pico?". Mientras ellas escuchaban lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo. Al parecer, su novio -imbécil- quería entrar al parque lo mas pronto posible, o eso fue lo que entendió.

Al final, las chicas aceptaron gustosas, dándole su lugar al moreno que con solo una sonrisa podia poner sus mundos de cabeza, ignorando por completo al muchacho rubio quien ni se percato de haber sido ignorado desde el principio. Debido a que ellas estaban mas interesadas en mirar a Sasuke.

Compraron los boletos y otra vez, Naruto, se descubrió caminado con Sasuke, esta vez llevandole de la mano.

—Oye Teme, ¿Te sientes bien?— le cuestiono Naruto al moreno en medio de la caminata.

—¿No te dije que te callaras?—mascullo Sasuke sin voltear a ver el gesto herido que hacia Naruto.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba molesto. No solo por haber coqueteado con esas chicas, si no también por haber hecho el ridículo al haberse adelantado prácticamente toda la fila, con el propósito de no ser descubierto. Era un golpe a su orgullo.

—¡Eh! ¿¡Porque estas así!?—insistio otra vez el Uzumaki, queriendo saber porque Sasuke estaba enojado. No le importaba que Sasuke le gritara o lo mandara a callar, su curiosidad era mas grande.—¿Que mosca te a picado?

Uchiha bufo, hastiado por la insistencia del usuratonkachi. Dejo de caminar, provocando que Naruto también frenara, soltó su mano y se sujeto mejor la mochila.

—No quería esperar.— explico secamente, mirando a otro lado para no ver la expresión que haria el blondo.

Exactamente fue ese momento en que el rubio fruncio las cejas rubias e inflo los mofletes, previniendo una explosión de ira.

—¡Estupido,Teme!.— le grito sin importarle que las personas al rededor se le quedaran viendo con curiosidad. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el estrecho camino pavimentado.

Solo entonces, Sasuke pareció olvidar su enojo.

—¡Naruto!— lo llamó, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo como si asi pudiera detenerlo, pero el rubio no dejaba de correr y adentrarse más por el que ya empezaba a perderlo de vista.

No le quedo de otra mas que ir corriendo tras él para alcanzarlo.

Mientras tanto, metros de distancia mas adelante, Naruto respiraba con agitación, debido al calor que hacia y el esfuerzo que hacia al correr. Eso, sumado a sus holgadas ropas de algodón que le provocaba transpirar. Y aún así no se detuvo. En primera instancia porque, Sasuke se lo merecia. Seguramente no se había dado por enterado, pero él no era un tonto. De verdad le dolio que SU novio coqueteara en sus narices con esas tres chicas. Pero algo cobraba sentido en su interior, y es que, Sasuke no era así, no ligaba con nadie, o eso es lo que él sabia. Después de todo había sido testigo de las veces (que eran muchas) en que el Teme rechazaba a cuánta chica se le pusiera enfrente. Y no le creía su estúpida razón de querer entrar mas deprisa.

En definitiva, eso no podía competir con que Sasuke le haya gritado. Porque ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Era "normal" que entre ellos existiera ese tipo de cariño afectuoso. Solo así se llegaban a entender. Sin embargo, no sabia porque estaba enojado. Sentía un molesto retortijón en el estomago. Solo quería matar las ganas que tenia de golpear a Sasuke. Mas que todo porque le había dicho a Gaara que ya no peleaban, y si por coincidencia le descubriera un moretón como una de sus tantas mentiras, obviamente Gaara se enfadaria y le reprocharia la relacion que tenia con Sasuke.

Tenia que calmarse.

Se detuvo en seco, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas para recuperar un poco el aire. Inspiro y exhalo por la nariz y por la boca hasta calmarse.

Miro atras, y se dio cuenta que el camino tenia una inclinación hacia arriba, por lo que seguramente se canso aún mas. Se acomodo los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. No vaya a ser que se le cayeran y se rompieran.

No sabiendo a donde ir, recorrio con sus ojos la extensa área verde de la que estaba rodeado, y a un lado varios arboles altos de eucalipto. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa. De pronto tuvo una idea.

El moreno siguió corriendo por cinco minutos mas, volteando hacia los costados con la creciente duda de saber en donde diablos se había metido ese Dobe. Tenia que admitir que estaba confundido por la actitud que Naruto había tomado. Es decir, no le había hecho nada para que se pusiera así. A menos claro, que haya sido por su idea de colarse en la fila y haber recibido muchas quejas de la gente. Pero no tenia sentido. Naruto hacia caso omiso a las habladurías de las personas casi siempre.

—Donde estará...— susurró con voz iracunda, presintiendo que si lo encontraba, iba a ahuecarle la cabeza con su puño. —ese idiota..

Frenó cuando vio algo familiar en el suelo a la distancia de dos metros. Se inclino para tomar la prenda color naranja que sin lugar a dudas, era la misma que le había visto poner a Naruto. ¿Pero en donde estaba? Volteo su cabeza a los costados y no vio nada.

Pero estaba seguro de que Naruto estaba por ese lugar. Lo sabia por la remera que tenia en sus manos. Caminó con resolución por los alrededores. Talvez, si se subia a uno de esos arboles, podria encontrar a Naruto.

Eso fue lo que pretendía hacer, cuando escucho un ruido extraño sobre su cabeza.

—¡Oye, Teme!.—escucho la voz gritona de Naruto, y por instinto levanto su cabeza hacia arriba.

Lo que vio casi le hizo caer de espaldas.

Se trataba de Naruto, que estaba colgado como mono sobre una rama que se suspendia de un árbol de eucalipto. Se espanto por lo que vio.

—¡Dobe, tú... Usuratonkachi! ¿¡Como demonios te subiste!?— rugió, viendo asustado y sin poder hacer nada. Naruto era tan tonto que se estaba columpiando de esa rama que intuia no era la mas resistente de todas. Y la altura era considerablemente alta para que Naruto se lastimara si llegara a caer. Escucho la risa del otro.

—¡Nha! ¡Es divertido! ¿¡Porque no subes tu también!?— reia, al tiempo en que se impulsaba como un trapecista en un circo.

Sasuke exploto:

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Bajate de una vez!

—¿Porque? ¡No estoy tan gordo como para que-

Dejo de hablar cuando escucho el ligero chasquido de la rama al quebrarse. Con miedo, vio que la rama empezaba a partirse. Y Sasuke también lo escucho.

Presintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar, algo instintivo surgió en él. Sintió un impulso de subir y ayudar a Naruto, pero no alcanzaria a salvarlo porque la rama estaba próxima a romperse. A su mente se le vino un sin fin de ideas locas, pero ninguna servia en concreto con las circunstancias.

Optó por la mas sencilla.

—¡Naruto! ¡Suelta la rama!

—¡No mames, Sasuke! ¡Si me suelto me caigo!— chillo el otro, haciendo hasta lo imposible para llegar al tronco del árbol sin moverse demasiado. Oyó otro chasquido.—¡Ay, se va a romper, Sasuke!

—¡Suelta la rama! ¡Te atrapare!— pero al ver que Naruto no tenia intenciones de soltarla, aumento del volumen de su voz.—¡Mierda, sueltala Naruto!

No supo si fue por el miedo, o porque de todas formas iba a caer, pero, cerrado los ojos, se dejo de agarrar de la rama y sintió un vértigo intenso en su cuerpo al momento de caer. Gritando sin poder evitarlo.

El Uchiha vio cuando Naruto empezaba a caer de forma rápida, así que abrió sus brazos para ayudar a amortiguar su caída.

El Uzumaki impacto contra algo blando, pero de todas formas sintió un gran aturdimiento y un dolor agudo en sus extremidades. Escucho muy cerca de su oído, una queja de dolor ahogada.

Entre abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba debajo del suyo. Su corazon latia desbocado y frenético.

Sasuke lo había salvado.

—Demonios...

Abrió los ojos en su totalidad cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se quejaba. Tan pronto como le fue posible, se levanto torpemente de encima del moreno. Este no lo hizo de manera inmediata, puesto que aún sentía dolor en la espalda, ya que se la golpeó con el suelo.

El menor se preocupo bastante por ver una expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro del mayor.

—¡Sasuke! ¿¡Estas bien!?— se arrodillo contra el, tratando de ver si tenia alguna herida en su cuerpo.

—Idiota... —mascullo Sasuke, empezando a sentir que el dolor empezaba a disminuir. Abrió los ojos y miro, con gesto fruncido, la cara del causante de su malestar. — Eres idiota... ¿Como se te ocurre...?— intento reñir al rubio, pero fue interrumpido por éste.

—¡Perdon...!— se disculpo con una mueca de arrepentimiento. Y luego intento explicarse.—Fue mi culpa, no debi...yo..

—Ya... Callate. Ayudame a levantarme.—Le interrumpió el mayor, poco interesado en escuchar las disculpas de ese Dobe.

De inmediato, Naruto lo sujeto por debajo de un brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Ahora el Uchiha se llevo una mano a su espalda para frotarla con cuidado.

Naruto volvió a hablar:

—Eh... Sasuke. —éste lo miro— Gracias.

—¿Porque?

—¿¡Como que porque!?— se exalto.— ¡Por ayudarme! Si no me hubieras agarrado, talvez yo...

—No digas estupideces.

—¡No es ninguna estupidez! ¡Tu me...!

—¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te rompieras la cabeza?— ironizo, todavia molesto.

Ante todo, Naruto estaba muy agradecido con el moreno. Porque le había ayudado, pero algo extraño porque parecia que a Sasuke no le importaba. Aunque talvez era por culpa del golpe que sufrió en la espalda. Pero ya sea por eso, o por lo otro, ahora se sentía en deuda con Sasuke.

—Gracias.— repitió.

—Hn.

Sasuke no quería hablar mucho del tema. Era conciente de lo que había hecho para salvar la vida de Naruto, ya que, si no fuera por el, con esa caída se hubiera fracturado un brazo o posiblemente golpeado la cabeza que seria un problema mucho mayor. Y como olvidar de que él era responsable del rubio, lamentablemente. Algo que no se le había tan relevante, puesto que Naruto a pesar de parecer un niño, no lo era, y sin embargo, con esto que acaba de suceder empezaba a entender que no seria tan fácil lidiar con el Dobe.

Por otro lado, ni el mismo sabia porque lo salvó. Actuó por impulso, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no podía negarse a si mismo que sintió preocupación por si llegaba a lastimarse o salir herido. Por un momento se asusto de lo que pudiera pasarle a Naruto, y eso era normal, después de todo el era responsable del Dobe. Ademas, aunque lo negara, eran amigos. Aunque para el Uzumaki y ante todo para el, ese concepto de amigos ya no existía entre ellos. Ahora estaban saliendo.

Una absurda relacion que iba a matarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estos dos jóvenes se tranquilizaron del tremendo susto que habían pasado. A Sasuke no le quedaba dudas de que tenia que estar más pendiente del rubio si no quería que hubiera otro incidente como el que acababa de suceder. Caso contrario, sufriria las consecuencias de sus actos y estaba seguro no poder aguantar otro golpe. Porque, puede que no lo demostrara, pero le seguía doliendo la espalda baja, de seguro tenia moretones que no podria ocultar si se quitaba la camisa si quisiera nadar. Maldijo su mala suerte.

El rubio estaba también pensativo. No podía creer que Sasuke le hubiera atrapado en esa caída. Es decir, ¿Que paso con el Teme bastardo que siempre lo insultaba y gozaba de verlo humillado? ¿De verdad había cambiado tanto?

—¡Oye, Sasuke!—de pronto se levanto del suelo, llamando la atención del Uchiha, y con sus ojos, diviso a la lejanía un río. Sonrió. —¡Mira!

Sin interés, Sasuke volteo a ver a donde Naruto veía con creciente alegría. Había un río como a unos treinta metros bajando un empinado camino de rocas grandes. Y se pregunto, que era lo que Naruto veía para estar sonriendo como un tonto.

Y su muda pregunta fue contestada por el otro.

—¡Me dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a pescar!— habló, entusiasmado.

Y como olvidar esa promesa. Sasuke se levanto del suelo, tratando de no dejar en evidencia su malestar por el dolor punzante de su espalda. No empezaria a recibir mas disculpas ni preguntas estúpidas de ese usuratonkachi. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era esperar un poco para que se le pasara el dolor.

Vio que Naruto iba a por las cosas que había dejado en la sombra de un árbol, que estaba detrás del tronco, el mismo en el que se había subido, y del que por poco se mata.

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos, y se agachó para recoger su mochila que había botado al suelo por la adrenalina. Con cuidado se inclino para recogerla.

Y se pregunto finalmente, como haría para sobrellevar una relacion que extrañamente presagiaba su muerte. Con el reciente suceso de la cual fue protagonista, surgió en él una molesta sensación de angustia.

Esperaba, por su bien, que solo fuera un presentimiento paranoico.

—Bien, vamos.

Ooo

Ambos descubrieron que el parque tenia muchos caminos en diferentes bifurcaciones. Y para guiar mas a los visitantes, habían letreros en cada esquina del camino que indicaba a donde se estaban dirigiendo. Pero eso no fue tan necesario. Naruto se amarro la remera naranja a la cintura y se colgó la maleta en su espalda. Se fue directamente por el camino de las rocas, aunque Sasuke creía que era una mala idea.

—Oi, Dobe.— le llamó, y el nombrado se detuvo. Luego sugirio— ¿Y si vamos por otro camino?

Naruto vio los dos caminos que tenían a su dispocision, y se encogio de hombros.

—Nha... por aquí llegaremos mas rapido.— se dio la vuelta y siguió bajando.

A Sasuke no le quedo de otra mas que seguir al siempre imprudente Naruto Uzumaki.

Se quedo viendo con añoranza el camino plano que dejarian detrás; era cierto que tardarian mas por esa dirección, pero ciertamente las rocas se veían muy peligrosas. No obstante, de ninguna manera iba a quedar como un cobarde enfrente de Naruto, porque el era el hombre e iba a actuar como uno.

Con cautela, empezó a bajar las rocas, asegurándose de no pisar alguna superficie resbalosa o convexa, se sujeto firmemente de algunas plantas que crecian entre las piedras para no perder el equilibrio. Estaba seguro que no fueron hechas para bajar por ese sendero. Y se sorprendió bastante cuando vio que Naruto ya le había dejado atras. Bajaba como si tuviera experiencia en ese tipo de escalinatas.

"Ese idiota no me va a vencer"pensó.

No permitiría que Naruto, que era doncel, le dejara atras como si éste tuviera mas habilidad o fuera mas apto para ese tipo de recorridos. Intensifico su velocidad y no tardo en darle alcance. Cuando estuvo a su lado, vio en el otro una media sonrisa de felicidad, y una extraña tela cubriendole la parte frontal de la cabeza.

—¿Porque te pusiste esa cosa?— pregunto sin dejar de bajar.

Naruto respondió sin siquiera mirarle.

—¡Es para que mi cabello no me moleste!.— respondió el rubio, sonriendo un poco mas.

Y ante todo pronostico, no hubo ninguna tragedia mientras descendian. Y eso Sasuke lo agradecia.

Minutos después, ya estaban en tierra firme.

El área era mucho mas diferente. El piso era de tierra, había algunas rocas pequeñas cerca de la orilla del río. Y ademas, distinguieron algunos botes que nadaban a la lejanía. También vieron, al otro lado de la orrila, una montaña rocosa que tenia un tipo de cueva.

—Oi, Naruto.—le llamo, cuando éste ya quería irse para estar mas cerca de las aguas. —No te alejes demasiado.

Naruto vio un momento como Sasuke se sujetaba la espalda, aunque no imagino siquiera que era porque le dolia. Si no porque ya estaba algo cansado por haber bajado por la montaña rocosa.

Sonrió.

—¿¡Ya te cansaste!?.— pregunto, sin poder creerlo, pero con una exagerada expresión de sorpresa, que evidenciaba que se estaba burlando.— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y yo que pensé que eras mas resistente, hombre!

—¡Ya deja de decir tonterías, Dobe!— mascullo el mayor, adelantando sus propios pasos para demostrar quien era el experto. —Yo seré quien te enseñe a pescar. Así que cierra la boca, usuratonkachi.

Y bien, sin dudas la relacion que tenían ahora no evitaba que rivalizaran como venían haciendo desde el día que se conocieron. Tampoco iban a frenar sus insitintos, ya que ninguno de ellos se dejaría vencer por el otro, porque a su manera, compartian el mismo nivel de competividad.

El blondo le saco la legua.

—¡Y yo te dije que no te daré ni la cabeza del pez que atrapare!

Sasuke, ignorando el comentario, abrió la machila, metio su mano y saco una bolsa desechable con una especie de red dentro. Naruto miro confundido lo que su novio había traído. Y se pregunto, como Sasuke iba a hacer para pescar con esa red que media casi un metro por dos.

—¿De verdad piensas pescar con eso?.— preguntó, señalando la red. Todavía dudoso de que el Teme no haya traído una caña de pescar como la que traia en su espalda.

—Obviamente.— contestó, mas entretenido en desenredar la red negra que había comprado en el supermercado. —¿Porque lo preguntas?

Naruto miro con incertidumbre la red que el otro sostenía y se encongio de hombros. Al menos el si había traído su caña de pescar, pero se le hacia raro que Sasuke, siendo tan inteligente como era, se trajera una simple red que no servia de mucho.

Pero rayos, Sasuke era el experto. Después de todo, en la cena había dicho que sabia pescar, y a demás que sabia nadar muy bien.

—Ya que.— se resigno, preparandose para sacar lo que tenia en su maleta. La caña y algunas carnadas para atrapar a esos peces que nadaban en el agua. —¡Veremos quien atrapa mas peces-tebayo!

Sasuke sonrió, aceptando el desafío. Pero algo angustiado, porque el no recordaba como pescar. Lo poco que había aprendido fue cuando era a penas un niño, y en un día de excursión con su familia, Itachi le habia dado algunas bases de pesca. Pero, demonios, no podía recordar.

Estaba en aprietos.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto. Pero fue falta de inspiración por estos dias.

Me esforzare para que el siguiente sea mas largo. Y una actualización mas próxima.

"Los fanfics se alimentan de los reviews del lector." (*/*)

¡Nos vemos!

:D


	6. Chapter 6

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 6: Peligro**

Las piernas de Naruto estaban ligeramente empapadas. Se había arremangado un poco el pantaloncillo corto que se hubo puesto para esa ocasión. Fijando su vista en un punto determinado, y de un movimiento certero, estiro su brazo hacia atras y de un impulso rápido dio directamente hacia adelante.

El anzuelo se sumergio a pocos segundos sobre el agua.

—¿¡Oe, lo estoy haciendo bien, Teme!?— le pregunto a Sasuke, quien estaba a pocos pasos de la orilla como el, tratando de atrapar algo con la red que estaba de igual manera sumergida en el agua.

Uchiha giro su rostro para verle.

—Si.

Y esa escueta y seca respuesta no fue suficiente para Naruto. El quería mas indicaciones que le ayudaran a capturar mas peces. Miro a un lado suyo, en donde estaban todos los peces que ya había atrapado. De pequeños hasta medianos. Pero el quería uno del tamaño del que había prometió llevar a casa y mostrarselo a su padre y a Gaara, sobretodo al pelirrojo para que se muriera de la envidia. Estos estaban revolcandose y tratando de escapar. Pero él los había colocado en una bolsa de plástico para que no huyeran o se dispersaran por todo el suelo. Debía aceptar que era divertido hacer ese tipo de cosas en compañia del moreno. Era muy tranquilizante saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, a pesar de ser inexperto en el tema. Talvez era gracias a que el otro estuviera con el. Le brindaba una seguridad que realmente le hacia sentir bien.

Por otro lado, Sasuke trataba de no hacer una mala cara. Ya que, por cosas del destino, no le iba muy bien con lo que hacia. Claro que había atrapado algo con la red. Pero era mas bien un montón de plantas verdes y una que otra basura que no sabia de donde había salido. Y los únicos seres vivos que había atrapado eran pequeños renacujos que saltaban alrededor suyo.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Lo bueno era que Naruto al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que su bolsa no contaba con peces. Ya que estaban a una distancia prudente. Pero el solo pensamiento de que el Dobe viera el desastre que estaba haciendo, le crispaba por vellos de la nuca.

No era justo. Se suponía que el iba a enseñarle al usuratonkachi, pero por lo visto, Naruto se valia por si solo.

Seguramente se burlaria de el si comprobara que de experto no tenia nada. Quería irse pronto de ese lugar. A cualquier sitio que no fuera tan rustico. Porque la tierra del suelo era incomoda y le estaba ensuciando la ropa del pantalón y el agua estaba mojando sus tenis blancos.

Bueno, de todas formas ya era hora de irse. Media hora en ese sitio había sido suficiente.

—Oi, Dobe. —le llamo, y el otro volteo para verle. Al tener su atención se apresuro a agregar.—: Vamonos ya.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Porque!?— hizo un gesto de confusión.

—Se esta haciendo tarde.—invento. Pero no había otra forma de que el otro cediera.

—¿¡Estas loco!? ¡No estamos ni una hora aqui!

Mas sin embargo, Naruto no cederia tan fácilmente. Puesto que era terco por naturaleza y de verdad quería quedarse mas tiempo en ese lugar tan reconfortante. Sumando a ello que no se iría de allí hasta tener una trucha o salmon del tamaño de su cabeza. ¡Era una promesa!

Uchiha chasqueo la lengua.

No esperaba que Naruto estuviera muy entretenido en lo que hacia. Pero el ya estaba aburrido, y por que no decirlo, estaba harto de no coger ni un diminuto pez como lo estaba haciendo el blondo.

Intento de nuevo.

—Iremos a la piscina. —propuso, esperando que Naruto aceptara esta vez con mas entusiasmo.

Pero no se espero que Naruto se negara.

—¿Que tal si vamos después? ¡Todavia puedo coger mas peces!—lo dijo al tiempo que sacaba el hilo de la caña del que colgaba, aferrado al señuelo, un gordo pez.—¿¡Lo ves!?—sonrio.

El moreno fruncio el entrecejo y su mirada se ensombrecio. Con tan solo ver esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro moreno le hacia sentir unas increíbles ansias de cortar la distancia entre ellos dos, y patear la bolsa de peces que estaban a un lado del otro. Pero no se humillaria el solo.

Sin pensar en nada mas, saco la red negra del agua y la puso en el suelo. Ya que estaba mojada iba a guardarla en la bolsa que estaba llena de basura y cuando encontrará un buen lugar, la botaria.

—Bien, me voy.

—¿Eh?— su voz salio confusa y su semblante se hizo mas contradictoria cuando vio que Sasuke se levantaba del sitio en el que había estado. Comprendió que iba a irse... ¿¡Y lo iba a dejar allí solo!?

El también se levanto con torpeza, tratando de no soltar al pez que recién había estado en el anzuelo. Enfrentó al moreno con una mirada fiera.

—¡No puedes irte! ¡Aun no eh conseguido una trucha!

—¡Hum! ¡Usuratonkachi!— se mofo del rubio, sin poder evitarlo. El sobrenombre puso a Naruto en una especie de pocision de ataque.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Puedes al menos decirme porque la urgencia, Teme!?— mascullo, ya harto de que Sasuke se comportara como si no tuviera tiempo para nada. ¡Se suponía que el mas paciente de los dos, era el!

Uchiha ignoro la pregunta. Se inclino para coger la bolsa de basura y la guardo en otra bolsa. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

Naruto vio esto sin poder hacer nada. De verdad que no entendía la urgencia se Sasuke en querer irse, es decir, a penas era el medio día. Tenían toda una tarde para ir a la piscina a los toboganes, pero quizás solo estarían en el río una hora mas. ¡Teme ingrato! ¡Bastardo!

—Ya que...—se resigno. Tampoco iba a quedarse en ese lugar a esperar a que los peces grandes hicieran su aparición. Cogió sus codas del suelo y las guardo en el cierre grande de su maleta. Se coloco la remera de nuevo en la cintura y se cargo la maleta en la espalda.

Sasuke no se había detenido. Tranquilamente pasaba por el puente que había a unos metros de distancia, para llegar a la otra orrila del río, en donde con seguridad les esperaba otro sitio de diversión y entretenimiento.

 **Ooo**

En cuanto Naruto le dio alcance a Sasuke, ambos se trasladaron por unas casitas de madera pintada de distintos colores vivos. Sasuke descubrió que no era precisamente una casa, si no una especie de castillo hecho de madera. Mas adelante se cruzaron con un amplio jardin y en el centro había un pequeño lago en donde habían varios patos nadando con sus bebés.

—¡Sasuke, mira!

El blondo se habia tenido para señalar y ver con más atención a los patos que nadaban en círculos. Algunas personas les lanzaban pequeños trozos de pan o galleta.

Pero a Sasuke no le llamo la atención. Eran solo patos que nadaban.

Quiso decirle a Naruto que se apuraran, pero el Dobe lo dejo en su sitio para encaminarse al pequeño estanque de agua, agrupandose a todos las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

"Usuratonkachi" penso. No le quedo mas opción que ir a ese sitio para no tener que permanecer parado solo en ese lugar.

Habían niños y mujeres. Naruto era demasiado infantil, puesto que se había unido para darles de comer a esos patos y poner un gesto de adoración y ternura al observar a los bebes patos. Se abstuvo de comentar algo.

—¿No son lindos? ¡Son lindos!— se contesto a si mismo, a sabiendas de que al Uchiha no le agradaba los animales. Les lanzo algunos peces chiquitos que habia sacado del río y los hubo guardado en la bolsa. —¡Mira, están comiendo!

Absurdo. Pensó Sasuke. El no odiaba a los animales, pero si las caras que hacían las personas cuando veían cualquier animal que tuviera un resquicio de gracia.

Pero con Naruto era diferente. El estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a esos pequeños patos nadando sobre el agua.

—¿Ya?— cuestiono, impaciente.

—Claro, claro... se me olvida que tienes prisa.— concedió sin mirarle, mas entretenido en despedirse de los patos.

El moreno no dijo nada. Prefirio darse la vuelta y trasladarse al sitio en donde estaban las piscinas y los toboganes.

Ambos llegaron, asombrados independientemente de ver una gran variada cantidad de diferentes tipos de piscina. Habían dos que eran mas grandes, otras tres que eran medianas para los mas jóvenes. Las pequeñas que eran para los niños. Y los diminutos que eran para los pequeños niños de entre dos y cinco años.

—¡Ah, el tobogán! ¡Quiero subir al tobogán!—exclamo el menor con una sonrisa, ansioso de subirse.

—Aun no. Primero vamos a buscar un lugar para cambiarnos y dejar nuestra cosas.— ordenó prácticamente, pero Naruto estuvo desacuerdo.

Encontraron un sitio despejado en donde pudieron dejar sus cosas. Sasuke fue a buscar un pequeño cubículo para ponerse la ropa de baño, y dejo a Naruto solo, indicandole que volvería pronto.

Naruto asintió y se sentó sobre el pasto verde y dejandose caer de espaldas, cerrando sus ojos de paso y estirarse como un gato.

Pensó que ese día era el mejor que toda su vida. En parte porque podia compartir con alguien. Y ese alguien era Sasuke. Y como olvidar que ambos era novios. De solo pensarlo se le sonrojaban las mejillas y sentía un agradable cosquilleo y calorcito en el estomago.

Si, no había dudas.

Estaba enamorado de Sasuke.

—Vaya, vaya... que sorpresa.

Abrió sus ojos al instante en el que reconoció la voz. Se levanto de un tirón y, sentado en el suelo, se dio la vuelta par ver a la persona que había hablado tan cerca de el.

—¿¡Sakura!?

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces para agudizar su visión a la silueta femenina de su compañera de clases. Corroboro de que se trataba en verdad de Sakura.

—Ah, Hola.— saludo, no sabiendo que mas decir. Sabia que a la chica de pelo rosa no le agradaba mucho. Corrección... Ni un poco.

La chica tenia puesto un traje de baño que le quedaba espectacular. Sumado a eso, su largo cabello rosa que caia sobre su espalda como cascada.

—¡Oh! ¡Naruto, que raro verte por aqui! —su voz sono burlesca. Se puso una mano a la cintura en pose preumida.— Crei que no dejaban entrar a las personas como tú. Ya sabes... arruinan la vista a los turistas.

El Uzumaki inflo sus mofletes.

—¡Hey! ¡Ahora me agredes! ¿¡Que te pasa o que!?— reacciono ante la ofensa de la chica. Tampoco iba a quedarse callado ante las burlas de esta. Aunque habían veces en las que ignoraba cuando ella le insultaba de alguna forma, porque luego le echaban la culpa a el. Pero no estaban en la escuela, así que no iba a quedarse callado.

—¡Ja! ¡Se nota que no te has dado cuenta, pero tu imagen espanta hasta a las moscas!

—¡Uy, si no fueras mujer...!—trato de contenerse, ya que seria envano reaccionar ante la humillación de Sakura. ¡Es que estaba empeñada en burlarse de el! ¿Que le había hecho para que se comportara así con el?

Sakura en cambio no se contuvo. Camino la estrecha distancia que los separaba, y como Naruto era un poco mas bajo que ella, tuvo que alzar la cabeza solo un poco.

—Mira, Naruto. —comenzo ella a hablar, en tono de advertencia. —No se que haces aquí. Pero, te sugiero, que te marches de aqui ahora mismo. Arruinas mi vista.

Naruto le sostenía la mirada sin decir nada. Quería gritarle tantas cosas, pero de nada serviria.

Ella continuo hablando.

—Siempre me eh preguntado porque tienes esos feos bigotes de murciélago. Te hace ver como un fenómeno...

Aprieto los puños.

—Estoy segura de que tu madre no sabia si quedarse con tigo, o con la placenta...

Arrugo la cara. Seguía fijando sus azule ojos en los verdes.

—Pero, tengo que admitirlo. De seguro tu madre era la mujer mas fea del mundo. A puesto que tenia barba y era gorda como...

La chica chillo. De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en el cabello y por el impacto, estaba tirada en el verde cesped. Naruto estaba detrás, sosteniendola de la cabellera rosada y con una expresión en el rostro de pocos amigos. La chica trato de apartarse, pero el agarre se volvió doloroso, tanto que empezó a derramar un par de lagrimas.

—¡Atrevete a insultar a mi madre y te juro que yo...!

—¿¡Se puede saber que haces!?

Naruto abrió mas sus ojos. Y dejo de lado su ceñuda expresión. Alzo la vista y descubrió a Sasuke, mirando le con desaprobación.

—Eh, yo...—trato de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Ayudame! —ella aún seguía chillando y llorando como una niña de siete años. El moreno no tardo en apartar la mano del rubio y de paso alejarlo un poco de Sakura. Por lo que había visto, Naruto la había agredido de forma inesperada. Tanto que se sorprendió de la rapidez en la que Naruto le había agarrado el pelo. Pero, ¿Porque lo hizo?

Sakura, sollozando, se levanto del suelo con ayuda del moreno. Aún incrédulo ante lo que había visto, pero levemente preocupado por ver que la chica había llorado.

Entonces el enfrento a Naruto. Que, a pesar de haberse detenido, aun así sentía un nudo apretandole la garganta. Estaba molesto.

—Ahora explicame, ¿Porque...?

—Sasuke, gracias por salvarme. Tenia tanto miedo...— sollozo Sakura, limpiandose las lagrimas secas. — Naruto se puso como loco, yo solo le salude... Y él...

—¡No mientas!— la atajo Naruto, furioso por el comportamiento de Sakura. —¡Tu fuiste la que me insulto a mi!— afirmo, señalandole con el dedo.

—¡No es cierto, Sasuke! — se defendió la chica, con gesto herido. Como si la estuvieran condenado por algo que no había hecho.— Lo único que hice fue hablar con el. Y el... ¡El me atacó!— parecia que iba a volver a llorar.

Naruto, incrédulo ante las mentiras de la chica, trato de acercarse a ella para arrancarle aunque sea unos cabellos para que aprendiera a no meterse con nadie de su familia. No obstante, cuanto trato de aproximarse, Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos dos.

—Naruto, ya basta. —hablo serio.— No puedo creer que hayas lastimado a Sakura. ¡Eso no se hace! Sakura es mujer y...

—¿Me estas cargando Sasuke? — miro al moreno con gesto herido, pero todavía furioso.—¿¡Me estas diciendo que crees en sus palabras y no en las mias?

—Yo solo creo en lo que veo. — contesto el moreno, siendo mas objetivo.—E hiciste mal en agredir a...

—¡No hice nada malo!

—Y también. — Enfatizo, con los brazos cruzados.— Te disculparas.

El Uzumaki quedo impactado con esas palabras. Por un momento pareció que su enojo se había evaporado, pero unos segundos despues regreso con el doble de intensidad.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces quedate con ella! ¡Yo me largo!— mascullo el blondo, demasiado enojado para tomar las cosas que estaban en el suelo. Y se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

¡Estupido Teme!

Sasuke iba a seguirlo, pero una mano tomo su brazo y lo detuvo.

Sakura lo miraba con gesto agradecido

—Gracias, Sasuke. No se que hubiera pasado si tu...

—No me lo agradezcas. Ahora, voy a ir por Naruto.

—¡E-espera! —lo detuvo de nuevo, para decirle algo mas. Sasuke le envío una mirada urgida. Tenia que apresurarse o Naruto se iría de verdad. —Sasuke, eh notado que tu y Naruto están mas apegados. ¿Se amistaron?

El Uchiha iba a decir que eran novios, pero se mordio la lengua. No quería ni por equivocación que nadie lo supiera. Y menos Sakura que sabia le guardaba un cariño especial desde que se conocieron.

—Si, somos amigos, Sakura. —contesto, y luego se soltó del agarre que le impedia ir a su busqueda del usuratonkachi.

La pelirosa le miro un segundo mas y alzo la mano.

—¡Adios, Sasuke!

Y con tan solo un movimiento de la mano, Sasuke se despidió.

Cuando la pelirosa de quedo sola, sus ojos y su boca volvieron a expresar una mueca diferente.

"Así que son amigos. No puedo concebir que mi Sasuke se junte con ese fenómeno. Y menos que sean amigos. ¡No lo permitire! ¡Hare lo que sea para que Sasuke se aleje de él" los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron envueltos por planes maleficios que sin duda lastimarian a mas de una persona.

Ooo

Sentado debajo de un árbol, Naruto tenia las piernas flexionadas a la altura de su pecho. En su semblante estaba plasmado un rictus de enojo.Y se notaba levemente triste por lo que Sasuke y sobretodo Sakura le habían hecho.

No tenia nada en contra de Sasuke. Pero, ¡Demonios!, ¿que clase de Teme era para no creerle su versión de la historia? No le había creído en absoluto cuando le dijo que no fue el el que empezó con las ofensas. Y ciertamente le molestaba menos la ridicula escena de Sakura mintiendo para quedar bien con Sasuke. ¡Que hipócrita! Y el Teme quería que se disculpara. Pero estaba muy equivocado si pretendía que se disculpara con esa arpía. ¡No, estaba loco!

Y es cierto que se comporto como un cavernícola. Pero Sakura no tenia derecho de insultar a su madre que en paz descanse. ¡Casi le dieron ganas de cerrarle la boca de un bofeton! Si Sasuke no hubiera llegado y le hubiera detenido, estaba inseguro de saber que hubiera pasado. Pero a pesar de todo, el se hubiera contenido. No había necesidad de que su novio defendiera a Sakura. Y las repercusiones ahora eran que estaba molesto con el moreno. Con el Teme que no tenia la culpa de nada.

—Por fin te encuentro.

Reconoció la voz de Sasuke pero no se animo a levantar la mirada para verle. Se sentía mal después de haberle gritado.

En cambio, el Uchiha tomo ese silencio como un aviso de que Naruto aún seguía enojado con el. Tranquilamente se sentó junto a Naruto, y trato de entablar una conversación. Aunque dudaba que Naruto le respondiera.

¿Pero que iba a decir? Si ni sabia lo que realmente había pasado. Lo único que vio fue a Naruto sujetando a Sakura del pelo como una pela de lucha libre.

—Dobe...

—¿Que quieres, Teme?—su voz sono desganada y desanimada. Se le notaba triste y Sasuke se preocupo un poco por el estado de animo de otro. Naruto siempre estaba feliz y difícilmente se desanimaba por cualquier tontería.

—Dime que paso para que te pongas asi.—exigio saber, sin recibir si quiera una escueto asentimiento. —Naruto...

—Sakura es hipócrita.

Uchiha sonrió internamente al conseguir aunque sea esas palabras.

—¿Y...?— lo ánimo a continuar.

—Lo cierto es que no me importa lo que tenga que decirme. Que me humille, que se burle, que me insulte si le da la gana...— musito, y aun así Sasuke pudo escuchar. —...pero no dejaría nunca que insulte a mi madre.

A Sasuke se le vino el recuerdo del día en que se entero de que la madre de Naruto estaba muerta. Así que el problema radicaba en que Sakura había dicho algo malo sobre la madre de este.

Harto un poco de ver el rostro desganado de Naruto, le rodeo con un brazo por la espalda e hizo un intento de abrazo.

—Ya, Naruto. Estoy seguro de que tu madre no quería verte así...

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Solo lo se. —y al percatarse de que Naruto no estaba muy convencido, agregó. —: Puede que yo no sea madre. Ni siquiera soy mujer...—Chasqueo la lengua al escuchar la risa del menor.—... Pero si de algo estoy seguro. Es que todas las madres aman a su hijos, y no creo que ellas quieran ver tristes a sus hijos.

De soslayo pudo notar que Naruto reia quedito. Al menos le había sacado una sonrisa.

A Naruto se le hacia tan raro ser consolado por Sasuke. Porque nunca antes lo había sentido tan cercano, cómo unos verdaderos amigos. Justo ahora sentia que un lazo lo estaba uniendo con el moreno. Sasuke tenia razón, su mamá estaría triste si el lo estuviera. Así que levanto el rostro y vio al frente con determinación.

—¡Si, tienes razón! ¡Nada ni nadie va a vencerme! ¡Sere fuerte, lo prometo-tebayo!—Y luego miro a su novio. Le sonrió.—Gracias, Sasuke. Perdona por haberte gritado hace rato.

—Ya te dije, no te disculpes.—y como siempre al moreno le disgustaba que Naruto se disculpara por todo. Como si fuera culpable de todo. —¿Que mas te dijo Sakura?

Tenia curiosidad por saber las tonterías que su compañera le habia dicho. Algo le decía que no eran del todo importantes, pero tenia interés en escuchar de la boca de Naruto que tan mentirosa era ella.

Asi que se cruzo los brazos tras la nuca y espero a que Naruto le contara lo sucedido.

No obstante, de manera repentina, Naruto se había puesto frente a él.

—¿Que..?—trato de preguntar pero fue callado por un inesperado beso del rubio. Fue tan sorpresivo que no alcanzó a corresponder el beso por unos segundos. Así que luego de ese tiempo, decidió prudente mover sus labios y cerrar los ojos de paso.

Como estaban en medio de los arboles no tenia que preocuparse. La gente estaba mas aglomerada en las piscinas y en la playa.

Sin romper el contacto, dirigió sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Naruto para poder tomar él el control. Los labios de Naruto eran suaves, y cálidos. Tenia un sabor a sopa. O eso le dio la impresion. Pero no tuvo que razonar mas a que se asemejaba el sabor del otro. Sintió que Naruto se aferraba a su nuca y se subia levemente sobre sus piernas, hasta sentarse sobre ellas.

Por un momento se dejo llevar.

Metio su lengua en esa boca y, con cierta desesperación, busco a la otra que no tardo en encontrar. Ambas se tocaron, empujaron, humedecieron, enredaron y hasta lucharon. Sasuke llevo su mano izquierda a la cintura de Naruto, y con fuerza, lo acerco un poco mas a el, hasta tener el pecho y el torso unidos.

Ambos gimieron en sincronía.

Se separaron.

Y ese sonido pareció devolver a Sasuke a la realidad. Lo mismo con Naruto, quien al parecer tenia el mismo atismo de duda que Sasuke, pero con la diferencia de que el rubio tenia es sus mirada un brillo de adoración.

Ninguno de los dos supo como reaccionar a lo que habían sentido por igual.

Sasuke se sentía confundido. Veía a Naruto y no podía creer que se había dejado llevar. Casi podía asegurar que le había gustado el beso. Pero eso no podía ser posible. Con anterioridad había besado a Naruto, y no había sentido tantas ganas de devolver el beso. Su corazon latia de manera extraña. Y era cierto que por fuera se veía muy tranquilo, pero por dentro todo se removia de forma ardorosa. Sus mejillas las sentía un poco calientes. Y esa sensación en el estomago no desaparecía...

Fue su turno de iniciar otro beso.

Llevo sus manos a la espalda del mas bajo y la acaricio de arriba a abajo. Dudo un poco antes de colar una mano bajo la camiseta del rubio, pero lo hizo por instinto.

Naruto se estremecio y gimio quedamente al sentir la mano del moreno en su espalda desnuda. Pero aunque quiso apartarse, algo le motivaba a seguir moviendo sus boca sobre la otra. Su sangre bombeaba en su pecho y se acumulaba en sus mejillas de forma ascendente.

Uchiha habia perdido el control de si mismo por un momento, y por eso había llevado su boca hasta el cuello del otro para empezar a besar y succionar. Sus manos poco a poco empezaron a descender hacia zonas prohibidas.

Otro gemido de parte de Naruto lo saco de su burbuja lujuriosa. Se detuvo.

—¿Sasuke? —Naruto en cambio, tenia las mejillas mas rojas que nunca, a pesar de que su piel fuera mas oscura.

El mayor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y con prisa mal disimulada, se aparto del cuello moreno y alejo sus manos de la espalda contraria.

No. Tenia que ser un error. El no podia tener esos pensamientos.

Al no oír respuesta del moreno, continuó hablando.

—¿Que tal si vamos a la piscina? Hace... un poco de calor. ¿No crees?

La propuesta de Naruto le dio justo una idea de lo que significaba mucho calor. El también tenia calor. Y no entendía porque.

—Bien.

Con ayuda de sus piernas, Naruto se levanto del regazo del moreno, tratando de no verle a los ojos mientras lo hacia. El no era tímido, pero cuando se trataba de hacer "ese" tipo de cosas, se sentía muy abochornado con el otro. La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia de donde salio ese impulso de besarle. Surgió de repente, como si le hubieran programado para hacerlo. Pero no se arrepentia, al contrario, se sentía algo extraño pero feliz.

Quizás fuera la razón porque Sasuke le había ayudado a dejar de estar enfadado y triste.

Pero, sea lo que sea que lo haya motivado a hacerlo, no importaba.

Ooo

Naruto se encontro con la desagradable sorpresa de que Sakura se hallaba nadando en el agua, acompañada al parecer de tres chicas que también eran de su salón. Entre ellas reconoció a Ino, Hinata y ten-ten, quienes también estaban enfundadas en reveladores trajes de baño, menos Hinata, quien había optado por algo mas pudoroso.

Sasuke entro en su campo de vision.

—Ire por unos refrescos. —le aviso, y el Uzumaki asintió muy contento. Estaba muy sediento.

—Claro-tebayo. Yo estaré esperando en la piscina. —asintio con una sonrisa tensa, algo nerviosa. Pero aunque Sasuke lo noto, no dijo nada.

En cuando Naruto se vio solo otra vez, se encamino a donde estaban los toboganes de agua. Y, tristemente, vio como las personas que estaban dentro del agua se divertian bastante.

"¿Y ahora que hago?"se pregunto Naruto, angustiado porque aún no le había contado a Sasuke que no sabia nadar. Por eso su insistencia de quedarse mas tiempo en el río. Y también por detenerse a ver a eso patos para hacer tiempo. ¿Pero, que le diría Sasuke cuando descubriera que no sabia nadar? Y a pesar de haber sonado muy entusiasmado con eso de los toboganes, por dentro habia estado temblando de miedo.

El agua le aterraba.

Porque una vez estuvo a punto de morir ahogado.

Suspiro, no había que estar preocupado. En cuanto Sasuke llegara, le inventaria cualquier excusa para no meterse al agua. Y si tenia suerte, este no le insistiria el porque de su decisión.

A tan solo unos pasos de allí, Sakura miraba con rencor mal disimulado al rubio cabeza hueca que se había atrevido a volver a estropear sus planes con Sasuke. Desde que supo que estos dos se habían vuelto amigos, no pudo mas que sentirse en la obligación de hacer algo al respecto. Porque no permitiría que su amor de toda la vida, se juntara con el peor error de toda la vida. Odiaba tanto a Naruto por lo que le hizo de pequeña, que un odio se había formado en su corazon, y había crecido sin poder detenerse. Y esta era la ocasion para demostrarlo. El no era digno de la amistad de Sasuke, ni de nadie.

Y habia algo que podía hacer. Solo tenia que fingir un poco.

Naruto se decidió por sentarse en el borde de la piscina. Las piernas de sus pies a penas tocaban el agua. ¡Rayos! Parecia un gato miedoso que no sé atreve a mojarse. El tenia tantas ganas de sumergirse en el agua, aprender a nadar como un pez, jugar como todos con esas grandes pelotas de colores.

Pero su miedo le impedia aprender.

Ya mucho antes de que ocurriera el accidente, le había temido al agua. Como si esta lo fuera a tragar. O llevarselo tan lejos como aquella vez habia sucedido.

Si no hubiera sido por su padre, en estos momentos no estaría allí. En compañía de Sasuke, ni frente a la piscina que (tenia que aceptar) le llenaba de una paz tranquilizadora.

Cerro los ojos, dejandose llevar por el sonido del agua, y por momentos por los calidos rayos del sol que iluminaban su trigeño rostro.

No se dio cuenta cuando Sakura, con los pies descalzos, se acercaba poco a poco hacia el.

Ooo

Sasuke estaba en una larga cola. O mejor dicho, aglomeración de personas que se empujaban para poder comprar algo de la tienda de sodas y gaseosas. Maldijo su mala suerte. Al parecer, el calor estaba ocasionando mucha compra de liquidos.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que las gente se redujo a la mitad. Solo entonces pudo alzar un par de botellas de cola y pagarle al vendedor.

Ahora si podía ir con Naruto. Conociendo al Dobe, seguro que este no tardaria en gritarle por haberse tardado tanto.

Ooo

Haruno notaba que el rubio estaba muy relajado. Lo veía en la fea cara que tenia, y también en sus inentendibles balbuceos que de vez en cuando le escuchaba.

¿En que demonios estaría pensado ese fenómeno?

"Bueno, ya. No es importante. Pon tu mejor cara, Sakura" se dijo a si misma, preparandose para su actuación.

—Eh, Naruto.—le llamó cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él.

El nombrado salio de su burbuja de recuerdos al oir la voz de alguien. Al volver la cabeza no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?

Ella miro al suelo, su rostro denotaba arrepentimiento.

—Yo... venia a disculparme.

—¿Que?— Su confundida voz competia con la de su rostro. De pronto sentía que la que estaba frente a el no era la Sakura que conocía.

Ella continuo.

—Me disculpo por lo de tu madre. No debi haberte dicho aquello...

—Es verdad, no debiste. —el asintió, tratando de averiguar si ella decia la verdad.

—Y por eso que te pido perdon. También por las cosas feas que dije sobre ti. —ella en verdad se veía muy arrepentida, y Naruto no sospecho que detrás de esa máscara, la verdarera Sakura estaba sonriendo por haber nacido con verdaderos dotes de actriz.

Naruto no sabia que decir. En parte se sentía extraño que Sakura le estuviese pidiendo perdon.

La pelirosa le extendió el brazo.

—¿Amigos?

El dudo dos veces en tomar esa mano. Pero se dijo que seguramente su mama no querría verle enemistado con nadie. Así que la estrujo con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Amigos-tebayo!

"En cuanto llegue a casa me lavare la mano" es lo que pensó Sakura, llena de asco por tocar la mano de ese doncel asqueroso. Ella aun seguía sonriendo.

"Se ve horrible con esos frenos y esa gafas que se parecen tanto a las de mi abuelo"

—Oye, Naruto.

—¿Si?

—¿Me prestas tus lentes un momento?

El rubio dejo de sonreír, y dejo de estrechar la mano de la chica.

—¿Porque?— pregunto él.

—Es que, bueno. Quisiera verte sin ellos. Eh notado que tienes unos bonitos ojos azules.— explico con la misma sonrisa fingida.—Solo será un instante. Luego te las doy.

Naruto estaba dudando. Y eso fue muy perceptible en su mirada.

—No lo se... No puedo ver bien sin ellos.— explico, se señaló los ojos con un dedo. —Tengo un problema visual.

—Solo es un rato.—inisitio.— Vamos Naruto.

El rubio se veía indeciso. Pero luego pensó que solo seria un momento. Así que acepto.

—Okey. Pero solo un rato.

Se quito los lentes y, como por arte de magia, su visión se torno borrosa.

Sakura aprovechó para quitarle los lentes.

—¡Oh, que lindo te ves sin ellos!—halagó en cuanto tomo los lentes. Y también se lleno de absoluta rabia. Debía admitir que sus ojos eran muy grandes y expresivos.

—¿De veras?.—el menor se sonrojo por el cumplido. Nadie le había dicho algo parecido.

—Absolutamente.

—Ah, bueno. Gracias, creo. Em, ¿Me das ahora si mis lentes? .—Y por mas que le gustara sentirse bien con esos halagos, quería volver a ver.

—Claro. —ella sonrió, y camino un par de pasos hacia adelante.

Pero en el trayecto tropezo con sus propios pies y las gafas se le cayeron de las manos. Estos se precipitaron sobre el agua.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Lo siento, perdon!

—¿Que, que pasa? .—pregunto Naruto, alarmado por la disculpa de la chica. Y como no podía ver, no sabia que había pasado.

—Lo siento, de verdad. No fue mi intensión. Pero, me tropece y yo...

—¿Que pasa? ¡No entiendo!

—Tus lentes, se me... cayeron.

Naruto no veía nada. Salvo manchas borrosas negras y blancas. Se alarmo bastante con lo que Sakura le había dicho. ¿Sus lentes se habían caído en el agua? Por un momento se sintió preocupado.

—¿Pero, entonces que hago? —el dijo con un tono de voz indeciso. ¡No veía nada sin ellos!

—No te preocupes. Llamare a un salvavidas para que te los saque. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Espera aquí! ¡No te muevas!

La chica se fue corriendo, dejando solo al Uzumaki.

— ¡Espera!

El quiso decirle que no era necesario, que se lo pediria a Sasuke en cuanto llegara. Pero ya no escucho mas la voz de Sakura.

Estaba solo.

Trato de tranquilizarse. Y convencerse de que todo estaba bien

No seria por mucho tiempo. En cualquier momento llegaría Sakura o Sasuke. Y con su ayuda tendría de nuevo sus anteojos.

Solo tenia que esperar.

Ahora estaba arrepentido por haber cedido tan fácil a la sugerencia de Sakura. Algo le decía que lo que paso no fue un accidente.

Todavía estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina. Trato de levantarse torpemente de allí. No vaya a ser que se cayera. Pero cuando trato de hacerlo, olvido por completo que su pie había estado mojado con agua

Soltó una exclamación ahogada al resbalar y perder el equilibrio, y cuando sintió que el suelo desaparecía y caia hacia atras.

Sobre el agua.

Su caída fue tan precipitosa que hizo regar un poco de agua sobre la orilla. Sintio que el agua lo envolvia por completo. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue tratar de nadar hacia afuera. Movio sus brazos desesperadamente como alas y trato de impulsarse hacia la espesa y difusa luz que podía distinguir a la distancia.

Pero se hundio mas.

Desesperado, intento gritar por ayuda, pero como habia estado tratando de contener la respiracion, su garganta se lleno del liquido, y sus sentidos se atrofiaron. Su vista perdió nitidez y supo que se estaba quedando sin aire.

¡No! ¡No quería morir!

Con todas sus fuerzas intento abrir sus brazos e impulsarse hacia arriba. Pero el agua volvia sus brazos mas pesados. Todo su cuerpo se convertia en una masa dificil de mover. De su boca salieron dos burbujas.

Se mareo por la falta de aire.

Tenia miedo.

Entrecerro los ojos. Ya no tenia mas oxigeno en los pulmones, y la nariz le ardia terriblemente.

Su cuerpo dejo de removerse y se quedo quieto en un solo lugar. El creyó sentir que su cuerpo se elevaba por si solo, consecuencia del agua que le permitía flotar.

No, tenia que salir.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo, su mente le devolvió la imagen de ese día. Era la misma sensación de aquella vez. Cuando de pequeño estuvo en esas mismas circunstancias.

El ultimo pensamiento que tuvo, antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad y la inconsciencia, fue haberle dicho a su padre cuanto lo quería.

" _Papá..."_

 **CONTINUARA...**

:V ¿Naruto se murió?

¡Hagan sus apuestas, señoras! :)

Jajaja XD GRACIAS por leer.

Me harán muy feliz si comentan este capítulo.

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá que paso con Naruto. ¿Será que si se ahogo?

¡No te lo pierdas!

:D


	7. Chapter 7

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 7: Culpa.**

Tosió.

Tan pronto como despertó, y sus ojos le devolvieron una difusa imagen que no le permitía ver en absoluto, sintió que se atragantaba.

Trato de incorporarse, siendo ayudado al instante por otra persona.

—¡Esta bien! ¡El chico esta bien!.—pudo escuchar esa voz en algún lugar de su mente. Los sonidos llegaban aturdirlo y se sentía extrañamente perdido.

De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeandole la cintura, aunque no supo quien le estaba abrazando de esa manera. Agradeció en silencio el calor humano que le brindaban, tenia mucho frio.

—Tranquilo... todo esta bien, Naruto. Respira, eso es...

La pesadez que sentía en sus ojos le incomodaba. Pero aún si sus sentidos no le funcionaban correctamente, hizo caso a la voz.

—¡Traigan una toalla!

La conciencia de Naruto se fue aclarando poco a poco, dándole razón de lo que había pasado. Pero no quería pensar, le dolia la nariz, tenia un escozor insufrible en las fosas nasales, y su garganta estaba ardiendo.

No obstante, se atrevio a abrir la boca.

—No... No veo...—susurro quedamente, acompañado de un graznido que lo obligó a cerrar la boca.

—Vamos, Naruto. No hables, todo esta bien. ¡Hey, tu! — pauso un par de segundos.—¡Busca sus lentes, seguramente están en el fondo de la piscina!

El uzumaki temblaba ligeramente. A pesar de tener una toalla enrollando todo su cuerpo, los escalofríos que sufria eran imparables. Se sentía humedo, a parte de todos los dolores agudos que sentía mas que nada en su aparato respiratorio. Se sentía mareado, desorientado, confundido...

Volvió a oir voces.

—¡Los encontre! ¡Aqui tiene!

—Bien. Vamos, Dobe. Levanta la cabeza.

El rubio joven por fin pudo identificar al dueño de esa voz. Era sin duda la voz del Teme. Sintió entonces un contacto peculiar en su cara, algo frio que se amoldaba sobre su nariz y sus mejillas.

Entonces todo su mundo tuvo mas sentido. Se hallaba acostado y recargado sobre Sasuke. El moreno se veía preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo parecia enojado por el ceño fruncido que le desfiguraba la cara.

—Te-Teme...—balbuceo debilmente.

—¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Estupido, casi te ahogas!—rugio el Uchiha, obviamente conteniendose lo suficiente para no darle un coscorron al siempre imprudente Uzumaki Naruto.

—Yo...—el otro no sabia que decir. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado.

—¡Si no fuera por aquel niño, ahora tú estarias...!

Sasuke recapacito en lo que iba a decir. Ciertamente aún tenia la garganta cerrada por el susto de hace un momento. Recapitulando lo que había acontecido hace unos minutos, trato de calmarse por el bien del blondo que aún parecia afectado por lo mismo.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar enfurecerse.

Sasuke había estado a punto de sufrir una embolia cuando vio a Naruto en el agua, sin moverse como si estuviera muerto. Y esa imagen le hizo sentir tan asustado y preocupado que actuó sin pensarlo y se zambulló en el agua para sacarlo. A sabiendas de que probablemente, Naruto ya se hubiera ahogado.

En ese momento había llamado mucho la atención de la gente que se habían aproximado para ver que estaba pasando. Varios fueron testigos de cuando Sasuke salio a la superficie con un chico rubio aparentemente inconciente. Solo un par de hombres adultos fueron a ayudar al jovencito que a duras penas podía cargar al desmayado muchacho.

Una vez que lo hubieron sacado, lo recostaron sobre el suelo. Sasuke trato de hacerlo despertar, pero Naruto no abria los ojos y ese hecho se asusto mas. En ese instante perdió el control de sus emociones.

—¡ _Naruto! ¡Despierta, abre los ojos! ¡Idiota, despierta!_ —lo decía mientras le daba unas palmadas leves en el pálido rostro que recordaba era señal de alarma para una persona.

Pero se hizo a un lado cuando un corpulento hombre en traje de baño entraba en su campo de visión. Se trataba de un salvavidas.

Lo vio presionar el pecho del rubio repetidas veces, revisar su pulso, darle respiración de boca a boca. Y cuando creyó que Naruto no iba a abrir sus ojos, escucho los sonidos ahogados, al momento de atragantarse con un liquido, para luego toser con urgencia.

Le sobrevino un alivio inconmensurable.

Volviendo al presente, el rubio hacia un esfuerzo leve en recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Lo mismo con su corazon que debido a la falta de oxigeno, se habia comprimido y dejando de circular sangre normalmente. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo para gritarle todos los insultos que se sabia por haberlo preocupado de esa manera.

—¡Te dejo un momento y ya estas a punto de ahogarte! ¿¡Que se supone que tienes en la cabeza, eh!?

—¿Que sucedió?.—pregunto al fin, con voz ligeramente temblorosa. Todavía sentía estremecimientos en gran parte de su cuerpo

—¡Eso te pregunto yo! ¡Tú...! ¡estabas ahogandote en la piscina! ¿¡Como fue que...!?

—¡Ya, Teme! ¡No me grites, que me duele las orejas!.— Uzumaki gritó, ya harto de que el moreno le estuviera arruinado su sentido auditivo.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡mereces que te regañe, porque se nota que tu no aprendes! ¡¿Que paso para que tu te estuvieras...!? ¡¿Que no sabes nadar, usuratonkachi!?

—¡Bueno ya, no se nadar!

Hubo un prolongado silencio que en volvió el ambiente. Sasuke no podia tener los ojos mas abiertos, y Naruto no podía sentirse mas inseguro al ver esa mirada asesina en el rostro del Uchiha.

El moreno habló en un siseo.

—Me dan ganas de matarte.

Naruto no contesto. Sabia lo que estaba pensado el moreno. O algo parecido. Con seguridad podia afirmar saber que Sasuke estaba enojado por haberle ocultado ese pequeño detalle. Y el se sentía nervioso y mal por ello. Habia preocupado a Sasuke, nunca lo había visto tan exaltado. Y esa mirada que le dedicaba ahora, era una que le sugeria el rompimiento de su relacion.

No, no quería eso.

—¡Lo siento-tebayo! ¡No te enojes Porfavor!.—grito, asustado. El no quería que por una tontería suya ahora existiera la posibilidad de que el moreno acabara con lo que tenían. ¡No podia! ¡No ahora que sabia que estaba enamorado de Sasuke!

Vio que el otro resoplaba por la nariz, intentando calmarse.

—No tienes idea del susto que me hiciste pasar, idiota.

—Yo-yo también me asuste. ¡Crei que me iba a morir-tebayo! ¡Pero, estoy bien! ¡Asi que, vamos Teme! ¡Fue un accidente!

—Eres irresponsable, Dobe. —mascullo,visiblemente enojado.—Levantate, nos iremos de aquí.

El rubio asintió efusivamente. Sus cejas estaban contraidas por muchas razones. Pero la mas importante ya había pasado, y por suerte el incidente no había pasado a mayores. En segunda instancia, agradecia que Sasuke lo estuviera ayudando a levantarse y apoyarse un poco en el.

—¿Puedes caminar?—Pregunto el moreno.

—Em, si.—titubeo un segundo. Por algún motivo sentía un leve entumecimiento en las rodillas y en el muslo. Pero podía caminar normalmente.

Casualmente, Naruto vio que Sasuke lo estaba llevando a donde estaban sus cosas. En el trayecto no hablaron demasiado, Sasuke parecia estar pensando mentalmente, y era algo que le inquietaba. ¿Que tal si Sasuke realmente estaba sopesando la idea de terminar su noviazgo?

—Em, ¿Teme?—carraspeo, inundado por un sentimiento de inseguridad que lo estaba haciendo actuar como alguien tímido.

Sasuke le miro de soslayo.

—¿Ahora que?.— susurro, algo fastidiado.

—¿Estas enojado?.—pregunto Naruto luego de dejar de lado ese temor irracional que sentía cuando el moreno se comportaba así con el. Y así se refería a, mas hostil, serio, huraño, etc.

—No es nada. —contesto el, con gesto indiferente. Naruto se vio triste por un momento por esa seca respuesta. El Uchiha añadió. — Lo hablaremos mas tarde. Es, importante que hablemos...

—¿Hablar? ¿¡De que quieres hablar!?.—El rubio se exalto repentinamente, sintiendo preocupación por lo dicho.

—Solo, asuntos. Primero nos iremos y hablaremos en un lugar mas, relajado. —explico el moreno, quien no se había dado cuenta del todo angustiado en la voz del blondo. No intuia que Naruto en ese momento tenia un nudo atravesandole la garganta, y un molesto dolor en el estomago.

—O-Okey.

"Vamos, Naruto. Calma."— se dio consuelo a si mismo, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarse.

Pero no podia.

OooOoo

Hizo una mueca adolorida cuando se tuvo que apoyar en el respaldo del asiento para poder sentarse y acomoda sus cosas en su regazo. El moreno no espero a que el dolor menguara para cerrar la portezuela del taxi en el que Naruto y él se habían subido hace un momento.

El blondo estaba enfundado en una gruesa chaqueta de cuero que el Uchiha le había prestado. Percibia el perfume de Sasuke mas íntimamente cerca que nunca. Y la presa le daba una sensación corporal muy cálida.

Vio por el vidrio de la ventanilla, observando sin ver realmente las pequeñas casas que estaban amuebladas a lo largo de la carretera. Para ser sincero con sigo mismo, estaba cansado. Primeramente porque hacia sido un día agotador e intenso, a pesar de ser aún las cinco de la tarde. Sasuke estaba a su lado, en silencio, viendo ensimismado de igual modo el paisaje que le ofrecía el paseo del transporte.

No sabia como empezar a iniciar una charla. Temía que Sasuke fuera directo al grano y le dijera que ya no quería estar con él por ser un inútil, una carga o un irresponsable. Nada muy lejos de la realidad, pero oirlo de la boca de su novio, seria un golpe durísimo.

Sasuke repentinamente dejo de mirar por la ventanilla.

—Naruto. Creo que es momento de que hablemos algo.

—¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo ahora?—pregunto ansiosamente el Uzumaki. El moreno le volteo a mirar solo por curiosidad al oír ese tono en su voz.

—¿Te sientes bien...?

—Bien, lo que se dice bien, bien no. Pero, ya estoy mejor. ¿Y tu...? ¿Sigues enfadado?.—consiguio hacerse el desentendido. Tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Hn.

—¡No me digas "Hn"! ¡No te entiendo!—riño al moreno por su escaso vocabulario.

—¿Que quieres que te diga?—se fastidio el Uchiha, girando para ver por el vidrio. Naruto le veía expectante. —: Me disgusto que me volvieras a mentir, y...

—¿...y que?

El Uchiha se escogió de hombros, como si fuera dificil hablar de lo que en esos momentos pensaba. Sasuke era muy serio para decir abiertamente lo que sentía, así que Naruto intuia que el Uchiha se sentía agobiado y mal por alguna razón. Aunque no supo adivinar que podria ser. Además, era cierto también que le había mentido otra vez, primero con lo de su madre, y ahora con algo tan complicado como esto. Aunque no fue exactamente una mentira, Sasuke lo estaba tomando de esa manera. Sintiendose mal porque el otro creyera que no le tenia confianza, o algo parecido. Pero, no era precisamente eso que le persuadió de guardarse ese secreto. Se sentirla muy avergonzado si el Uchiha descubriera que a su edad no sabia nadar. Y ambos sabían que siempre iban a estar compitiendo por ser mejor que el otro.

El moreno volvió retomo la palabra:

—... De ahora en adelante, no quiero que me vuelvas a mentir. —dijo serio.— si sigues guardando secretos como este, no se si pueda seguir con esto...

—¿¡Estas terminando con migo!?—Naruto interrumpió, gritando prácticamente. Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de mostrar una verdadera expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Que estas diciendo?

—¡Perdoname, Sasuke! ¡Te prometo que será la ultima vez que vuelva a ocultarte algo! ¡Yo-yo no quería causarte problemas, pero...! ¡Pense que te burlarias de mi si te lo decía! ¡Y también, también...!

El Uzumaki no supo como continuar. A parte del molesto nudo en la garganta, también se sentía inusualmente indefenso, como si le fueran a imponer el castigo más cruel de la historia. Se notaba desesperado por hacer que Sasuke no deshiciera lo que a penas estaban construyendo.

Uchiha quedo momentáneamente desconcertado con las suplicas de Naruto. Pidiendo perdon como si le estuvieran condenando a muerte, y le sobrevino un sentimiento de culpabilidad. No le gustaba que Naruto se disculpara una y otra vez cuando había algo que le molestara. En primera instancia porque el era el único allí que le estaba mintiendo. Y, había que aceptar, que eso que hacia era la peor crueldad que había hecho en su vida. Engañar al rubio para...¿para que? ¿Para agradarle mas a su padre? ¿para ser mas importante que Itachi? ¿Para dejar de sentirse patético ? ¿para dejar de ser menospreciado por el hombre que le estaba dando una oportunidad? ¿Para que lo hacia? ¿Para sentirse mejor? ¿Para ser visto de otro modo, y llegar a cumplir sus metas?

Mientras que Naruto era solo una víctima. Pero en este momento tenia la posibilidad de terminar con él, porque eso seria lo mejor para Naruto.

 _Sin embargo..._

Comprendió en ese momento, que se estaba comportando como un completo bastardo. Uzumaki tenia toda la razón en decirselo, pero aunque la culpabilidad fuera de esa magnitud, que empezaba a abrirle los ojos a la realidad, a la verdad que estaba ocultando, iba a seguir con el plan. Porque desde que empezó con todo esto, supo que no había marcha atras.

Meneo la cabeza, para despejar esos pensamientos. Miro a Naruto con una mueca de molestia.

—¿De donde sacaste eso, Dobe?

El blondo entendió que se refería.

—¿No, no vas a...? ¿Terminar lo nuestro?—musito, con expresión contrariada.

Sasuke negó. También entendía que la mayor parte del daño ya estaba hecho. Parecia que Naruto ya no veía en el a solo un amigo mas. Y es por eso, que se convenció de llegar hasta el final. Porque de todos modos, Naruto iba a sufrir.

— Obvio que no, Dobe. Es posible que me haya molestado que no me contaras algo así, y peor que haya derivado en una consecuencia tan grave. Pero eso no justifica que yo quiera terminar contigo. Porque, aún sigo sintiendo lo mismo.—mintió, importandole poco la amarga sensación de culpabilidad.

Y retomo con mas fuerza al ver el gran alivio que se dibujo en la cara del rubio.

Por fin Naruto pudo suspirar con tranquilidad. El miedo se había ido y en cambio, le sobrevino un alivio confortable. La respuesta del moreno le hizo sonreír, porque era la segunda vez que oia, directamente de la boca de Sasuke, que le gustaba. Y eso era algo que le llenaba de una calidez agradable, porque sabia de antemano la manera en que Sasuke solía ocultar sus sentimientos, y supo que el Uchiha había hecho un esfuerzo por decirselo.

Sonrió aún mas. Él y su orgullo.

OooOoo

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a la residencia Uzumaki/Namikaze, uno de los pasajeros empezó a colgarse la maleta sobre su espalda.

—Bueno, yo me bajo aquí. —aviso el rubio, en tono bajo y casualmente despreocupado. —Nos vemos luego, Sasuke.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del vehículo, Naruto sintió que le tomaban de la mano. Volteo para mirar al moreno.

—¿Que pasa-tebayo?

En vez de decir contestar, Sasuke jalo al Uzumaki del brazo, provocando que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio por el brusco movimiento. Al instante sintió que Sasuke le sujetaba de la cintura y lo estrechaba lo suficiente para no caer sobre el.

No pudo decir nada, porque Sasuke le planto un beso.

Y nuevamente se perdió en ese limbo desconocido, lleno de sensaciones indescriptibles y emociones contradictorias. Ahora que sentía algo especial, mas intenso por el Uchiha, su corazon palpitaba emocionado, mas ansioso. Se sentía mas desesperado por corresponder ese inesperado beso. Se aferro a la solapa de su camisa, intentado acercarlo aún mas para sentirlo mas esa abrazadora sensación. Jamas en su vida había sentido algo así. Su primera experiencia le estaba resultando agradable. Un cosquilleo en el estomago le insto a detenerse.

Se separo del moreno, con un sonido humedo que sus labios ocasionaron al separarse.

—Me tomaste desprevenido, Teme.—sonrio, a pesar de la pena que sentía al estar tan cerca.

—Hn. Deberías de estar mas en alerta, _usuratonkachi_. —susurro cerca de su oído, enfatizando la ultima palabra en un tono meloso y sensual.

El blondo se sonrojó inevitablemente. El aliento de Sasuke le había pegado directamente contra su sensible oído, y mas le afecto ese tono de voz tan sugerente que se oia levemente mas grave de lo normal.

—Eh, ya me voy.— se apresuro a abrir la portezuela. —¡Nos vemos el lunes, Teme!

A penas se bajo del taxi, trato de que el color carmín en sus mejillas disminuyera.

—No te olvides de lo que hablamos, Dobe.

—Si, claro-tebayo.—asintió, sabiendo muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Adios.

Con esa despedida de parte del moreno, Naruto vio cuando el taxi tomaba un rumbo diferente. Volteo sobre si mismo para ver la silueta de la residencia en la que vivía no hace mas de un año.

Suspiró.

Ahora se sentía ansioso de hablar con alguien de algo sumamente importante.

OooOoo

Una vez en su habitación, Sasuke se encaminó al baño para sacarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, y verse los moretones que tenia en la espalda. Con ayuda del espejo pudo distinguir una fea mancha cerca de su cadera, no era demasiado notoria, pero si le molestaba un poco.

Abrió la caja del los pequeños estantes colgando de la pared. Busco algun frasco con la etiqueta paracetamol y la pomada para disminuir esos molestos dolores. Se aplico un poco en la parte que estaba oscura al tiempo que fruncia el entrecejo.

No iba a hacerlo. No iba a despreciar la ultima oportunidad que tenia. Por mas vil y culpable que llegara a sentirse, no obedeceria a esa voz en su conciencia que le decía que pusiera un alto a las cosas. Porque eso culminaria en fracaso, y los errores eran prácticamente una aberración. Si había algo que odiaba, era cometer errores.

Dejo escapar un quejido.

Daba gracias al cielo que mañana era Domingo para poder descansar. Porque en verdad sabia que al día siguiente estaría caminando como un anciano.

Pero si algo le parecia hilarante, era que sus paranoias no eran del todo falsas.

Ese Dobe lo mataria algún día.

Sonrió.

 **CONTINUARA**...

 **N/A:**

¡Hola a todas!

Me apresure para poder publicar este capítulo. Para quienes no lo sepan, este fic lo quiero acabar lo mas antes posible para seguir con otros proyectos que tengo. Así que las actualizaciones seras constantes y prontas.

Gracias por sus review, favs y follow (aún no se que significado tengan) XD

Eh notado, aunque no sea necesario decirlo, que muchas ya quieren que Naruto sepa la verdad. Pero, lo que ahora pretendo, es darles un poco de tiempo para que se conozcan, y sobretodo (el motivo de este fic) que se vean humanos. Que se sepa que sienten, que piensan, como viven. Y también como enfrentar una situación así. Pero, también deben saber que no alargare mucho la historia, quizás dos o tres capítulos mas de "suspenso" n.n/

Y hasta ahí las explicaciones. :V

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. :D

¡No te lo pierdas!

Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 8: Pelea**

A la mañana siguiente, grande fue la sorpresa de Sasuke al despertarse a eso de las siete de la mañana, sin presentar ninguna molestia en su espalda. Posiblemente la pomada si tuvo sus efectos completos y había actuado correctamente. Pensó, luego de tantear con sus dedos las manchas oscuras bajo la tela de su piyama.

Se levantó esa mañana con la mente relajada y los huesos desentumidos, había dormido muy bien. Fue al baño para darse una ducha, y mientras lo hizo, pensó en la rutina que llevaría acabo ese día. Siendo que era domingo, tenia toda la mañana para salir y darse un respiro de la ajetreada semana que había tenido. En especial por cierto rubio cabeza hueca que seguramente estaría durmiendo a esta hora en su casa. No tenia nada preparado para ese día, pero cuando la rutina no se hacia presente, prefería ir al salón principal y buscar un buen libro en la biblioteca.

Podria hacerlo. Y lo estaba considerando.

Sin embargo, recordó entonces que todavía no le había notificado a su padre sobre su relacion con Naruto. No sabia si era conveniente decirselo, o guardarselo hasta que Naruto decidiera hablar con el Señor Minato. Se pregunto como lo tomaría el hombre. Hasta ahora podria afirmar que Minato era de un temple controlado, una personalidad abierta y un caracter afable. Pero, tenia que considerar que el hecho de que Naruto fuera su único hijo, pudiera complicar la situación. Sopeso la idea de que fuera un padre sobreprotector o celoso. Eso si que seria un verdadero problema.

Pero lo mejor era no adelantarse a hechos.

Tomo la determinación de ir al despacho de su padre, solo para preguntar sobre la idea de invitar a Naruto a un fin de semana en la mansion. Talvez así seria mucho mas sencillo entablar una relacion mas profundizada en los negocios que tenia en mente su padre, y en los que deseaba incluir al Señor Minato.

Media hora después, Sasuke se apareció en el comedor ya vestido y bañado.

Una mujer morena, sentada elegantemente sobre una silla de respaldo alto, inclinó la cabeza levemente para saludar a su hijo. A su lado, el hijo mayor de la familia, hizo algo parecido, pero él levanto una mano también para saludar al recién llegado.

Sasuke tomó asiento en una de las sillas desocupadas, la que estaba delante de los dos integrantes de su familia.

—Buenos dias. — saludo él.

—Sasuke, cariño. Que bueno que ya estas aquí. —comento la dama, muy interesada en el movimiento circular de la cucharilla en la taza de te.

El menor enarco una ceja, mentalmente preguntandose por que su madre se veía ligeramente ansiosa. Suponía que quería hablar de algo.

Itachi se mantuvo al margen, pero disimuladamente también escuchaba. El mas que nadie deseaba saber hasta que punto era el problema que su hermano menor tenia. Ya que ayer estuvo casi todo el día fuera de casa, las sospechas que tenia se hicieron mas grandes.

—¿Que sucede?

De nada serviria intentar evadir el tema. El menor comprendía que justamente, su hermano y madre eran dos personas que se valian de cualquier medio para conseguir lo que deseaban. Claro, sin recurrir a actos deshonrosos o delictivos. Sin embargo, evadir no era algo que intentaria. El también deseaba escuchar que tenían para decirle.

La morena aprovecho para hablar:

—Sasuke. Ayer no nos dijiste donde ibas. Estuve muy preocupada, pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

—Solo sali con unos compañeros. No es nada. —añadio después, para restarle importancia al asunto.

— Ayer te fuiste muy temprano. ¿Porque no nos cuentas lo que hiciste?— Itachi intervino, con interés.

—Ya dije que no es nada. Solo fue una salida con algunos amigos.

Inventar una mentira nunca había sido muy fácil.

—Pero entonces, ¿Porque llegaste tan tarde?—nuevamente insistió el mayor.

Quería obtener al menos una pista de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en la vida de su hermano menor. Presentia que Sasuke estaba mintiendo, primero por su terca manía de no contarles nada de lo que venia haciendo estos ultimos dias. Y si bien era verdad que Sasuke era muy serio y antipático para su temprana edad, también era cierto que al menos solía contar sobre como le iba en la escuela, con sus cientos de fans femeninas que insistian en salir con él (y de las que siempre se quejaba), y por supuesto, no podía olvidar que algunas veces menciono a alguien rubio y torpe que le crispaba los nervios y con quien siempre solía rivalizar. No entrando en muchos detalles, obviamente. Pero de pronto Sasuke parecia mas ensimismado en sus pensamientos y ya no se unia a las charlas en familia.

— Una compañera llego tarde. —mintio nuevamente. Sasuke se estaba volviendo experto en crear mentiras. No era algo de lo que estar orgulloso, pero si le servía de escape a las preguntaderas de su madre y hermano, valian la pena aprovechar ese don que tenia. Pero tampoco quería seguir mintiendo a su madre.

En ese silencio momentáneo el moreno decidió levantarse y retirarse al despacho de Fugaku.

— Vuelvo en seguida. —anuncio, y luego se dio la vuelta para irse por una puerta que daba al mismo pasillo que había cruzado la primera vez que su padre le contó sobre la pesima situación en la que estaba la empresa y la fabrica de fármacos, medicamentos y estupefacientes que sus socios y él manejaban. Dejando atras a dos personas preocupadas.

Su padre le había dado un informe completo de como estaba la situación en la empresa, solo para demostrarle que las ganancias se estaban perdiendo porque ciertas personas anónimas decían que el producto ocasionaba efectos secundarios y que la calidad estaba desmejorando sus vidas. Una denuncia que no tenia mucha validez contando el hecho de que la empresa contaba con una certificación sobre la calidad y aprobacion del ministerio de salud y enfermedades. Pero, en el informe había leído que aquellas personas que denunciaron a la empresa, presentaban tratamiento clínico. No se podía descartar el hecho de que los medicamentos no estuvieran funcionando correctamente. Pero, si fuera así, la industria que estaba a la cabeza de su padre dejaría de existir.

Una razón mas para cumplir con su objetivo.

Se detuvo entonces para golpear la puerta de la habitacion. Un escueto "pase" le insto a girar la perilla y abrir la puerta.

El hombre estaba en su escritorio. Rodeado de varios papeles sobre la mesa, intentado organizarlos según vio.

—Padre.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras.

Sin decir nada, el moreno entro y cerro la puerta en el proceso. Se dio cuenta que su padre estaba bastante ocupado, considerando el hecho de que movía sus manos de aquí para allá como lo haria una secretaria,mientras se apresuraba a reunir los documentos en una sola columna.

Se aclaro la garganta, intentando llamar la atencion del hombre que le dio la vida.

Fugaku lo miro, dejando de hacer lo que hacia.

—Escuche que ayer fuiste de paseo con el chico. —empezo con tono serio. — Espero que ya hayas avanzado. No tenemos mucho tiempo, necesito que te apresures y los traigas de una vez.

—¿Traerlos?

—Como bien sabes, eh estado investigando un poco sobre el médico Namikaze. Me dicen que tiene mucha influencia por ser director de un hospital, el mas importante de Tokyo. Pues bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Pero debe ser lo antes posible.

Movido por un impulso, el menor habló, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

— Naruto y yo ya somos novios.

Por un instante, Fugaku se vio complacido con lo que su hijo menor le decía. Era la primera vez que Sasuke le demostraba que era sangre de su sangre. A este ritmo, no deberia de recurrir a medidas extremas para solucionar el lío en el que se habían metido por el supuesto complot que alguien hacia en su contra.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

El menor experimento algo parecido a la satisfacción. Era la primera vez que su padre aprobaba positivamente algo que hacia. Tenia que admitir que se sentía raro, pero inusualmente bien. Por eso añadió otro punto mas a su lista para continuar con la mentira.

—Sera antes de que te gradues.

—¿Que?

—En otras palabras, el contrato debe estar firmado una semana antes de que sea el acto de graduación de tu escuela.

—¿Y eso...? ¿porque?—pregunto con interés en su voz.

—Porque es lo mas indicado. Y es el tiempo que te queda para hacerlo, no podemos seguir esperando, ya te lo había dicho.— medio regaño a su hijo, pero el otro no dijo nada. Luego agrego—: Ya que falta casi un mes, deberías de aprovechar para salir mas con el muchacho. Recuerda que tienes que convencerlo para que su padre firme el acuerdo.

—Eso haré. — asintió. Algo irritado por el consejo que le daba el mayor para seguir perdiendo su tiempo con "su novio".

—¿Y que me dices de tu cita de ayer?

Sasuke se desconcerto mucho con la manera de hablar de su padre. Fugaku nunca se había interesado en lo que hacia, pero talvez quería poner a prueba sus habilidades como conquistador. Pensó, con sarcasmo.

—Horrible.— empezó a hablar con tono de fastidio— Primero se subió a un árbol, el muy estupido. Luego la rama se rompió, y se cayó. Tuve que ponerme debajo de el para que no se lastimara. —al ver que su padre oia, se animo a continuar.— Ese tonto me obligo a bajar por una montaña de piedras, y cuando estuvimos en el río estuvimos como media hora en el sucio suelo. Quería irme de alli, pero Naruto es un cabeza dura. A penas pude soportarlo.

—No pensé que fuera tan dificil de lidiar con el chico.

Sasuke siguió recordando en voz alta.

—Despues tuve que salvarlo. El tonto no sabia nadar, y aún así se metio al agua.

—Es un precio que tienes que pagar. Ya te habia comentado. Los donceles son tontos e ingenuos. Asi como las mujeres, me pregunto si su padre será así. Eso facilitaria las cosas.

—La verdad, no. Naruto es mas, como decirlo... bruto. Ni siquiera se a dado cuenta de que no me gusta.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Un Uchiha enamorado... eso si da risa.— argumento el mayor, con expresion amarga que quedo desapercibida por el menor.

Sasuke de repente recordó que la paso muy mal cuando paso lo de aquel incidente con Naruto a punto de morir ahogado. Sin embargo, el ahora estaba bien. No habia nada de que preocuparse ahora. Ademas, solo quería demostrarle a su padre que el también se estaba sacrificando para recuperar el prestigio de la empresa.

Aunque, ¿Porque ahora no podía decir nada mas? Fueron tantas cosas las que tuvo que hacer para que Naruto aceptara una relacion con el. ¿Porque ahora ya no tenia ganas de jactarse de esos logros?

Talvez era suficiente por hoy.

— Me retiro.— anuncio luego de un prolongado silencio.

— No olvides Sasuke, que es muy importante que todo este arreglado antes de tu graduacion— le hizo recordar a su hijo, antes de que este tomara el pomo de la puerta para retirarse.

—Asi será. —contesto, dándole la espalda.

Abrió la puerta y se retiró.

Fugaku sonrió, complacido.

 **OooOoo**

Naruto, sentado en la mesa redonda de la cocina, se estaba preparando para devorar todo lo que tenia sobre la mesa. Desde el tazón de Ramen (tradicional en Japon), hasta el pudin de gelatina que había sacado del refrigerador.

Se relamio los labios, antes de empezar a comer.

—Alto allí.

Se detuvo a unos diez centímetros de su objetivo. Levanto la cabeza con molestia en su rostro, con los ojos achinados de puro reproche.

—¿Que quieres-ttebayo?

Su primo se sentó a un lado de el, acomodandose en la silla y a punto de recitar un largo monologo.

—¿Como te fue con el Uchiha?

—Se llama Sasuke. —corrigio.

—Eso no importa, quiero saber como les fue.

—Pero estoy comiendo. —se quejo Naruto, viendo con lastima al tazón de Ramen que poco a poco se estaba enfriando. Y al pudin de gelatina que tenia una uva en el centro.

—Primero habla, y después podrás comer lo que quieras.

Con resignación, Naruto acepto. No podía hacerse el sordo ante las palabras de alguien insistente como lo era Gaara. De alguna forma retorcida, el pelirrojo podía hacerlo hablar como si se encontrara en una especie de interrogatorio.

—Vale. ¿De que quieres hablar?

El Subaku se aclaro su garganta.

—Numero uno: ¿Porque estabas mojado? ¿No se supone que tu no sabes nadar?

—¿De que hablas? Yo no estaba mojado-tebayo.

—Hn. ¿Ah si? Y me puedes explicar ¿Porque tienes la maleta y tu traje de baño húmedos?

—¡Estuviste revisando mis cosas!

—Numero dos: ¿Y que se supone que hacias con esa chaqueta que no es tuya?

—Em, pues yo. El Te-Sasuke me lo prestó.

—Entonces debo suponer que no tenias ropa para vestir. ¿No?

—Ya dejate de tantos rodeos. ¿Que es lo qe quieres saber?

—Que te metiste al agua, sin saber nadar. —afirmo, escrutandolo con sus ojos. Gaara era muy intimidante, para desgracia del Uzumaki.

—Eso... Tenia un globo en la cintura. Y un chaleco también. A parte me amarraron con una cuerda y...—trato de explicarse antes de recibir un regaño por parte de su primo.

—Me estas mintiendo.

—No estoy mintiendo-ttebayo.

El pelirrojo lo miro un par de segundos mas, y después bajo la cabeza, suspirando con pesadez. El rubio le miro con curiosidad.

—Bueno, que mas da. —bufo—De todos modos no me paso nada-tteba.

—¿Y el Uchiha?—cambio de tema rápidamente.

Naruto no supo que decir. Desde que le había dicho a Gaara sobre su relacion con el moreno, este había estado muy al pendiente de el. Haciendo preguntas sin sentido, pero claramente viendolo preocupado.

Estaba la parte en que Sasuke le había salvado el pellejo no una, sino DOS veces. Se preguntaba como tomaría Gaara ese hecho, si tendría otra perspectiva de su novio, al haberlo salvado en mas de una ocasion. Pero también estaba la parte inteligente suya, que muy en el fondo de su mente, le decia que seria un error garrafal contar sobre sus hazañas peligrosas. Como el subirse a ese árbol tan alto, o bajar una pendiente de rocas tan empinada. Seguro que su primo le atiborraria de preguntas y obviamente regaños.

Se mordio la lengua, contarle eso seria muy estupido de su parte. Bajo la cabeza y espero dos segundos antes de que su estomago crujiera.

—Tengo hambre-tebayo.— musito el.

Otra vez, con un suspiro de resignación, el pelirrojo dejo de mirarlo y dejar para otro momento las preguntas.

—Vale. Pero no quiero que te pongas en peligro.—se levanto de la silla.

Naruto no respondió. Se dedico con muchas ganas a comer el humeante tazón de Ramen que ya se encontraba tibio.

El pelirrojo salio de la cocina, dejando solo al rubio.

Naruto sonrió mientras comia. Agradecia a su estomago que hubiera interrumpido esa conversación, así tendría mas tiempo de pensar que decirle a Gaara para que dejara de ver con malos ojos a Sasuke. Obvio que no era un pan de Dios, ni Santo de su devoción, pero el sabia que el Uchiha eraun buen tipo, con tendencia a ser arrogante y Teme, pero con un buen corazon.

Termino de sorber los ultimos fideos de su alimento, luego se comió el platillo de pudin con una cuchara y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—¡Dios, que delicioso estaba!— sonrió, con la expresión de un gatito feliz que sacia sus necesidades básicas.

Ahora que recordaba hoy tenia que ir a sus clases de Karate, en el dojo que se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad. Mejor apresurarse antes de que su sempai se enfadara por su retrazo. Neji solía ser muy extricto con la puntualidad y la asistencia, por eso era el mejor en las artes marciales. Y eso mucha gente lo reconocía, porque se notaba todo el esfuerzo que le daba a la materia.

Así que sin mas se fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa de vestir casual, y guardar su atuendo de Karate en su mochila.

 **OooOoo**

Abrió la puerta. Las invisibles cejas del pelirrojo se elevaron levemente por la sorpresa.

—¿Tu? ¿Que haces aquí?

—Vengo a ver a Naruto. —dijo Sasuke, sin un tono en especifico.

Gaara lo observo muy seriamente. Ahora que su tío y primo no estaban en casa, tenia la oportunidad de tener un charla con el Uchiha. Talvez esa seria la forma de poner un punto final a sus presentimientos sobre ese chico.

—El salió.

—¿Donde?

—Antes me gustaría que hablaramos, de hombre a hombre.

El moreno se pregunto de que podria hablar con el primo de Naruto. ¿Seria que el Dobe ya le había contado que ellos dos estaban en una relación? Presentia que esa charla iba a ser decisiva para seguir con el plan.

—Bien, te escucho.

 **OooOoo**

Esquivo una patada.

La pocision de defensa en la que estaba le facilitaba moverse como deseaba, sin embargo, a cada rato que esquivaba un golpe, sus lentes se movian levemente por el brusco movimiento.

—¡Ah!

Sin poder preveerlo, perdió el equilibrio en cuanto la pierna de su contrincante le dio una barrida rápida. Cayo sobre su espalda, pero no permaneció mucho tiempo allí, tan pronto como se recupero de la impresion, con los pies se impulso hacia atras en una media voltereta justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada desde arriba.

A dos metro de distancia, su sempai, estaba en pocision de ataque, mirandole muy seriamente.

—Oye Neji... Esa por poco me llega...—dijo, con la respiración agitada.

—Todavia te hace falta resistencia, fuerza en los brazos y en el abdomen. Si continuas así, dudo que algún dia lleges a igualarme.

—¡Eso es lo que tu crees!— inflo sus mofletes como lo haría un niño.— ¡Ya verás que algún día te vencere-ttebayo!

—No lo dudo, pero falta mucho para eso. Usa esa energía que tienes para entrenar.— hizo amago de continuar con la pelea.

—¡Hum! ¡Otra vez entonces!

Ambos jóvenes, de edades separadas por un año aproximadamente, acortaron la distancia en tres segundos, agilizando sus tacticas y desenvolviendose con fuertes golpes y patadas. Naruto no atacaba, solo se defendia, pero cuando encontraba la oportunidad, trataba de dar un golpe en los puntos clave que una persona consideraba vulnerable. O eso le había explicado su sempai.

El largo cabello del castaño se agito de un lado a otro, al compás de su cuerpo y de la lucha. Neji era un año mayor que él, pero le superaba en altos niveles. Y eso era fácil de comprender, después de todo el castaño había entrenado desde sus cuatro años, con supervisacion de su padre.

Quince minutos después, Naruto ya se hallaba cansado. En parte por la diferencia de habilidades y fuerza, y porque solo estaba defendiendo sus puntos débiles.

Pero no se rendiria tan fácilmente. Esta vez soportaria todo lo que el cuerpo le daba.

—¡Ah!

Un golpe le llego en las costillas, pero no se dio por vencido. Alzo una pierna para contrarestrar el ataque, y para su sorpresa, fue detenido por una mano del castaño.

El rubio trato de presionar su pierna para deshacerse del agarre del mayor, pero de súbito Neji alzo su extremidad mas de lo debido y por consecuencia cayo al suelo, otra vez. Con la diferencia de que el castaño estaba encima del Uzumaki en una pose por de mas comprometedora. Puesto que aún seguía sujetandole, y Naruto estaba boca arriba, tratando de sacarse al Hyuga de encima.

—Debes mejorar tus reflejos.—comento Hyuga, sin tomarse la molestia de apartarse y dejar libre a su discípulo.

—Vale... Pero es dificil... ttebayo—dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Nada es dificil. Solo tienes que relajarte, canaliza toda tu fuerza en un punto, y lo más importante. No utilices toda tu energía para un solo movimiento.—explico con voz neutra.

—Ne... ¿Puedes soltarme ya? Ya me están doliendo las piernas...—protesto el rubio, haciendo un gesto de molestia. De verdad que la pocision era incomoda.

—Intenta soltarte.— indico—Después de todo lo que aprendiste, ya debes saber como liberarte de tu oponente.

—¡Ah, ya se me olvido! ¡Vamos, Neji, solo esta vez! ¡Enserio me duele!

—Entonces aguanta...

—¡Porfavor, Neji! ¡Te digo que me duele!—se desespero.

En ese momento la puerta corrediza del Dojo se abrió de golpe. El Hyuga y el Uzumaki voltearon casi al mismo tiempo para ver quien había osado interrumpir de esa manera.

Uchiha estaba parado bajo el umbral, con una expresión de pocos amigos. Y por supuesto, un aura oscura que presagiaba malas cosas.

—¿Sa-sasuke?—tartamudeo por la sorpresa.

¿Que hacia Sasuke alli? ¿Y porque se notaba tan tenso? Daba la impresion de que quería matar a alguien. Desde su lugar podía ver claramente que el Uchiha fruncia las cejas y apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que se notaba en la blancura de sus nudillos.

Entonces el recién llegado habló por primera vez:

—Quita tus manos sucias de _él_...

 **CONTINUARA...**

*/* ¿Que estará pensando Sasuke? ¿Como habrá sido la charla que tuvo con Gaara? En esta parte ya se empiezan a notar los celos.

 **Agradecimientos review:**

A Guest-Chan, Guest, Katty Romero, Nami, Yessica Rodriguez, Levy Quartz, Cri Ever, Goten Trunks5, Lily Vongola, Danna, Lira albarn, Lilyth360, Guest, KuroUsami.

(Creo que son todos)

:) Lo prometido es deuda, no tarde en actualizar este capítulo. Y otra cosa mas... ¡Hice un video del fic!

Como es muy dificil poner un enlace aquí, solo te diré que vayas a mi canal:

 **YouTube: Yelmar Doker.**

Espero que les guste, la canción que utilice fue la cual me inspiró para hacer esta historia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡No te lo pierdas!

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 9: ¿Celos?**

Sasuke y Gaara se miraban tan fijamente, que parecian encontrarse ambos en una competencia de miradas, como en las película de vaqueros. A saber quien de ellos era el primero que bajaba o apartaba la vista de los ojos contrarios.

Sasuke se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento, pero el lo hizo con la intención de hablar con el Señor Minato, no con el primo de Naruto que a simple vista—cabia resaltar— no era de su agrado. Y por supuesto, el sentimiento era mutuo, porque a él tampoco le agradaba el pelirrojo. Ya sea por las frías miradas que le dedicaba cada vez que le veía, o por su bastante sobreproteccion hacia Naruto. Pero tampoco iba a reclamar ese hecho.

Y entonces, Subaku rompió el silencio.

—Antes de decir otra cosa. Ya tengo conocimiento de tu relacion con Naruto.

Y Sasuke no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, porque a aparte de que sabria que eso iba a suceder con el paso del tiempo, Naruto era malo para disimular. Obviamente, esto no era tan malo, después de todo. Ya que así se guardaba las escenas dramáticas de suspenso cuando suponía debía revelar el "secreto". Pero ya que Naruto había hecho casi todo el trabajo, mejor completar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

—Es verdad, estamos en una relacion. —admitió, sin dejar que la mirada verde claro le intimidara. Gaara era un poco mas alto, pero el podía verle a los ojos sin levantar la cabeza.

Gaara no tardo en decir lo que pensaba, en forma levemente distorsionada.

—Hable con mi primo; le deje en claro que yo no apoyaba su relacion contigo. —confeso, sin ningún tono de voz en específico.

El Uchiha levanto una ceja. Daba la impresion de que Sasuke estaba ligeramente incrédulo ante esas palabras. Pero aunque si le sorprendió escucharle decir eso, también sabia que eran verdades muy ciertas. Claro, no se le olvidaba que su relacion con Naruto era una simple farsa. De aquello estaba enteramente conciente. Pero nadie sabria eso jamas, porque era un secreto que se llevaria a la tumba. Tambien estaba el inconveniente del pelirrojo que desconfiaba de el.

El Subaku estaba siendo directo, y eso le agradaba. No le gustaba ir por rodeos.

—Sin embargo.—continuo Gaara.—le prometi que no me materia en sus... asun _tos de pareja._

—Que bueno.—ironizo el moreno, con tono burlón por el descaro del pelirrojo. ¿Quien se creía el para meterse en su vida? ¡Nadie! Solo un completo desconocido que daba la casualidad, era familiar del Dobe.

—Y también. —enfatizo, ahora mas serio que antes por la actitud que estaba tomando el Uchiha.— No quiero que lo lastimes. ¿Me oiste? Porque si me entero que le haces daño a mi primo, te las veras conmigo. Y creeme: _yo no perdono tan fácilmente_. —siseo.

Esta vez el pelirrojo hizo una expresión molesta. Sasuke no se inmuto.

—Estas exagerando. —profirio con seriedad, luego de tomar la palabra.—Todo esto me parece demasiada exageración. Esto solo nos incumbe a Naruto y a mi. Tu no tienes porque meterte.

—Ahi te equivocas, Uchiha. —interrumpio.— Todo lo que tenga que ver con Naruto, me importa. Y también me incumbe, porque ¿Sabes porque? —levanto un brazo e hizo un puño cerrado.—Porque Naruto es como mi hermano. Y si puedo evitar que este liado con un sujeto como tú, entonces lo haré.

—¿Es una amenaza? —cuestiono, burlandose al parecer.

—Exacto. Es bueno que lo entiendas y que te atengas a las consecuencias. —afirmo, antes de bajar el puño que había hecho en señal de advertencia. — Pero ya lo sabes. Por lo pronto no haré nada para que te alejes de Naruto, pero tampoco me conformare con que ustedes estén de novios.

Uchiha no se vio afectado por la amenaza. Pero empezaba a crear telarañas de pensamientos en su cabeza. Le parecia extraño la actitud del pelirrojo. Estaba actuando como un padre haría si su hija decidia ponerse a salir con un pandillero. Claro, solo era una comparación, ya que ni Naruto era una chica, ni el un pandillero. Y por supuesto, Gaara no era el padre de Naruto, y aún si lo fuera, no entendía la desconfianza que le tenia.

En cima tenia la osadía de amenazarlo y escupirselo en la cara. Era como si lo detestara, como si desconfiara de él. había algo raro en su forma de proteger a Naruto. Pero no podía ser solo eso. Empezaba a sospechar que había algo mas.

—Acaso son... —titubeo, hilando de apoco sus pensamientos. — _¿Acaso estas celoso?_

Y al decir eso, el mismo se sintió fuera de lugar. En primer lugar porque el pelirrojo estaba actuando demasiado sobreprotector con el Dobe. Amenazandolo de esa manera, y viendolo mal desde el día que se conocieron. Pero, descubrir que el primo de Naruto tenia sentimientos por el Dobe, estaba fuera de su entendimiento. Ademas, estaba la parte en el que por un segundo el se vio amenazado por los sentimientos del pelirrojo, aunque después se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un estupido. Se golpeo mentalmente.

¡Su relacion era una mentira! Así que los celos del primo no deberían de causarle nada en su estado de animo. Pero eso no fue lo que su cabeza le hizo pensar.

Pero era odioso tener que fingir molestia por los _supuestos_ celos de Gaara.

¡Mierda!

Esto podria afectar seriamente sus planes. Ese estupido mapache le arruinaria sus citas y encuentros con Naruto. Y Naruto no se daría cuenta de nada, porque es muy despistado. Pero, tenia que pensar en una idea para solucionar eso. No podía darse el lujo de pelear por el Dobe, y menos con el primo que tenia varias ventajas a su favor. No en la parte de lo sentimental, si no en la parte de que podia arruinar sus planes.

También era verdad que el usuratonkachi era su novio ahora (con mentiras y engaños, pero lo era), y una actitud normal seria estar enfadado, molesto e incluso sorprendido. Pero lo único que sentía, era frustración por la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse con el pelirrojo por el afecto de Naruto.

Mientras que por otro lado, Gaara hizo una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa.

—¿!Que estas diciendo!? ¿¡Que son esas estupideces que salen de tu boca!?— mascullo Gaara, luego de haber pasado por la terrible incomodidad que esas palabras le provocaron.

¿El? ¿Celoso del Uchiha? ¿Por Naruto? ¿Su primo, casi hermano? ¡Por Dios! ¡Reverenda estupidez! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamas! Ahora mismo tenia ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a ese moreno mal pensado, e incluso soltarle un puñetazo por decir semejante estupidez.

—¿Entonces porque me amenazas? Que yo recuerde, no te eh hecho nada— recordó Sasuke, dejando pasar ese momento tan incomodo para los dos. Aunque seguía teniendo sus dudas al respecto. Por el momento lo dejo pasar.

— Si, lo se. Pero ya te dije: _no confió en ti._ Y antes de que me preguntes cuales son mis motivos. Quiero que te quede bien claro, que si te estoy diciendo esto, no es porque sienta celos de MI propio primo. —lo miro mal.—Solo no quiero que lo lastimes, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

En bueno terminos, el Subaku actuaba según los años de madurez con los que contaba. Y ya que Sasuke era un chico serio también, pero con un temple a veces frio y orgulloso, asintió con la cabeza para darle razón de ello. No estaba en los planes de Sasuke lastimar a Naruto. Solo manipularlo un poco para inducir al Señor Minato—según palabras de su padre— a firmar un acuerdo para el bien de la empresa de apellido Uchiha.

—Quedate tranquilo. A Naruto no lo lastimaria nunca —aseguro, dejando pasar la parte en que la relacion era no menos que un engaño. Una mentira que jamas permitiria llegaría a saberse. No obstante, tenia todo controlado. Unas semanas más, y todo aquello de salir con el Dobe terminaria. Y ya que terminaba sus años de estudio en la escuela, se tomaría una oportunidad de salir de viaje para no volver a verse con Naruto. Así seria menos incomodo para lo dos, se convenció.

Y el Subaku se sintió conforme, aparentemente. Pero muy renuente a creer en las palabras casi frías del Uchiha. Era increible que un tipo como él tuviera sentimientos por su primo, y mas por la forma que actuaba cuando hablaba de él. No había mucho sentimiento en sus palabras, eso era lo que le inquietaba. Porque lo normal seria que le gritara por entrometerse como lo hizo. Tenia que aceptar que estaba metiendo mucho las narices, en un tema que no le concernia. Pero es que estaba preocupado por Naruto.

Sin embargo, tenia que actuar con cautela. Uchiha podria estar solamente jugando con su primo.

Entonces, Uchiha carraspeo, dubitativo.

—¿Y entonces... en donde esta Naruto?

 **OooOoo**

Estaba furioso.

Estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta corrediza que se había desplegado hace un momento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las dos personas que estaban en el suelo. La sangre le hervia, sus puños le dolian de lo fuerte que las apretaba, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que parecia querer fulminar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente con tan solo ese gesto.

Era inadmisible que Naruto, el Dobe cabeza hueca, tuviera encima suyo a un tipo que no sabia quien era, pero que se encontraba con la mala suerte de ser dueño exclusivo de su odio. Sus ojos ya no querían ver semejante escena.

Todo apuntaba a que el castaño le estaba haciendo cosas _raras_ al rubio. Y por supuesto, el Dobe era tan débil que no podía defenderse por si solo.

Hace un momento había llegado a la dirección que le había dado el Subaku. Fue hastioso tener que buscar el piso en el que se encontraba los cursos de artes marciales y defensa personal. Y cuando por fin lo encontro, escucho un grito que provenia del otro lado de la puerta. Y se alerto, al reconocer la voz que había gritado. Así que abrió la puerta lo mas pronto posible.

En realidad no supo porque esas palabras habían salido de su boca:

— _Aleja tus sucias manos de él..._

Por más que quisiera no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Porque el no sentía nada por Naruto, pero estaban saliendo; debía conportarse como al novio celoso de las telenovelas. Sin embargo, Uzumaki deberia de serle mas fiel en ese aspecto, porque era su novio y de alguna forma que desconocia le pertenecia. Y si, era conciente de lo posesivo que sonaba aquello, pero en ese momeno su logica se hacia pure a consecuencia de ese hecho. Esto que veía en ese momento, le hacia pensar que nuevamente estaba fallando con su objetivo. Y eso que pensó que ya tenia a Naruto en sus manos, y que tan solo faltaban miseros dias para llevarlo a su casa y acabar de una vez por todas con el plan. Se maldijo mentalmente, por haber dejado que se le escapara ese detalle: El Dobe parecia no sentir nada por el.

Por otro lado, Naruto fue liberado del agarre de Neji, así que tan pronto como pudo, se levanto y se sentó cruzando las piernas en el proceso, para ver con mas detenimiento a su novio.

—¿Sasuke?

Y se pregunto ¿Que hacia el Uchiha allí? ¿Como sabia en donde estaba? ¿Y porque estaba tan enojado? Que recordara no había hecho nada malo últimamente, y pensó que no volverian a verse hasta el lunes, talvez en la hora de descanso o en el almuerzo, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Entra Sasuke por la puerta sin tener idea de que decir. Eso si que fue alucinante, contando la forma en la que había hecho su aparición tan repentina.

—Aham...—Llamo la atención el castaño, que se había mantenido en silencio.—¿Tu Eres...?

Refiriéndose al moreno, Neji también se encontró un tanto sorprendido por la llegada de aquel chico desconocido.

Sasuke dejo de pensar un momento, solo para mirar con mala cara al castaño. En ese momento quiso cruzar esa puerta, tomarlo de la pechera y escupirle en la cara que Naruto era suyo. Que no se metiera con lo que le pertenecía. Y después llevarse al rubio de allí, a cualquier parte para pedirle una explicación a lo acontecido.

—Naruto. Vamonos ahora de aquí.—ordeno prácticamente, sin darse el lujo de contestar a la pregunta del Hyuga. Pero al parecer, Neji no se sintio ofendido por ello, y en cambio miro a su discípulo.

—¿Lo conoces?

Naruto meneo la cabeza, afirmativamente. Después se puso una mano en la nunca, con gesto nervioso.

—Eh, si. — titubeo un poco al contestar, ya que no sabia si seria correcto disculparse por la mala educación de Uchiha por irrumpir tan salvajemente al salón. —Es mi-

—¿Que esperas, Dobe? Vamos.— interrumpió al menor, claramente decidió a irse de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible. Ya que no sabia cuanto más podria contenerse con el castaño.

"Otra vez con las prisas" pensó Uzumaki, un poco enojado por la casi desesperación de Sasuke en irse pronto de un lugar. Así como paso en el parque, cerca del río. Pero, era su imaginación o ¿Estaba viendo mal a Neji?

—Vale— acepto el, de mala gana. A pesar de todo las clases ya habían terminado, y de todas maneras tendría que irse ya. Miro al castaño. — Lo siento, a veces es así.

Su disculpa tuvo un efecto rabioso en Uchiha, quien apreto los dientes, incapaz de sentirse mas humillado que de costumbre. ¿Naruto se estaba disculpando por el? ¡Idiota!

—¿Que esperas? ¡Apurate!— mascullo esta vez.

Naruto suspiro, y fue a por sus cosas que estaban en su maleta colocada sobre una pequeña mesa en el rincón. Se quito su vestimenta, la que por cierto estaba levemente húmeda por el sudor, y la guardo entre sus cosas. Saco una chamarra color naranja, y se la puso.

Ya que se había dado un momento para cambiarse, no era conciente de las miradas que los dos chicos a sus espaldas estaban dandose. Neji con una expresión relajada y neutral. Y Sasuke con una rígida y fruncida.

—¡Ya estoy listo-ttebayo!— aviso, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar con los otros dos.

Ignorando las feas expresiones de moreno, el Hyuga decidió mejor despedirse de su aprendiz.

—Adios, Naruto. No olvides lo que hicimos hoy. —disimuladamente vio al Uchiha, solo para ver justo el tiempo en el que sus ojos parecían oscurecerse. —Que te vaya bien.

—¡A ti también! ¡Descuida, ya veras que en la próxima clase yo te tumbare a ti!— aseguro con energía, una reverencia, y una sonrisa zorruna.

Neji asintió, viendo poco después como estos dos se retiraban. Sasuke poniendo una mano en el hombro de Uzumaki.

Hyuga pensó que ese tipo era el novio de Naruto, y que por lo visto, se había prestado a malas interpretaciones.

No obstante, eso no era su asunto.

 **OooOoo**

" _Esta algo chiflado_ " pensó Uzumaki, luego de salir por la puerta principal del edificio. Sentía a ratos la mano de Sasuke puesta en su hombro, y eso le saco una sonrisa boba. Ya que era de las pocas ocasiones en las que su novio le demostraba afecto en publico. Aunque no es como si ya tuvieran tiempo saliendo, a penas dos dias. Que irrisorio sonaba a aquello. A pesar de todo sentía que su relacion con Sasuke ya había durado semanas.

—¿Y adonde vamos-ttebayo?— Naruto pregunto, luego de un largo silencio.

—Vamos por un helado, conozco un lugar.— respondió, sin dar muchos detalles. Lo que iba a hacer ahora, debía hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza posible. Porque de eso dependía el futuro de la empresa Uchiha.

Veinte minutos después, la pareja se sentó en una mesa que se hallaba desocupada. El lugar era ameno, decorado con posters, carteles publicitarios, y manualidades de todo tipo.

Naruto vio en la pared un reloj con la forma de un gato. Y pensó, que le gustaría tener uno igual para su habitación.

Entonces, Sasuke hablo:

—¿Que te parece?

—¿Que cosa?— pregunto, al no saber a que se refería el Uchiha.

—El lugar, me refiero. Antes solía venir aquí con mi hermano. —trato de iniciar una conversación con Uzumaki — Han cambiado muchas cosas.— argumento después, con voz nostalgica.

—Hum... Es un lugar chevere.— respondió, no sabiendo que mas decir. No estaba realmente concentrado en su entorno, si no en Sasuke, que a su parecer estaba actuando muy raro. Parecia preocupado por algo. Y sin vacilar, se animo a preguntar —: ¿Que te pasa, Teme?

La pregunta bailo un momento por el aire. Sasuke no respondió porque las dudas que tenia no lo incluían directamente a el. Ya se había mentalizado cuales serian las palabras que diría en pro de saber si Naruto sentía o no, algo por él. Hipoteticamente hablando, si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Y si bien sabia que Naruto gustaba de el, todavía habían cierto tipo de inseguridades en su cabeza. Pero si todavía no fuera acreedor de al menos un porcentaje de sus sentimientos, tendría que recurrir de otros métodos mas efectivos. Así como salir mas seguido, comparle algo que le gustara, besarlo de vez en cuando...

—¡Oye, Teme! ¿Me estas oyendo, o estas sordo?

Casi como si le hubieran sacado de una burbuja, se dio cuenta de que se había sumido por mucho tiempo en sus propios pensamientos. Se irguio en su sitio.

—Te estaba escuchando — mintio él.

—¿Ah si? ¡Pues no lo parecia! ¡Parecias mas entretenido en ver el polvo que flota en el aire-ttebayo!— inflo los mofletes, lo que usualmente hacia cuando se enfadaba con algo.

—No tiene importancia. Solo...—pauso un momento, para evitar reír por la clásica expresión que hacia el blondo.—... Quiero saber algo.

—¿Eh? ¿Saber que, o que? — titubeo, ahora si dejando de lado sus rabietas infantiles.

El moreno espero un momento. La capa invisible que representaba a su orgullo se rompió esa misma tarde de domingo. ¡Pero al diablo! tenia que actuar rápido si deseaba escuchar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Puso las manos entrecruzadas bajo su mentón, y seriamente vio a su acompañante.

—Naruto... ¿Que sientes por mi?

Al procesar dichas palabras, el rostro moreno se coloreo de una tonalidad carmesi intenso. El cual se extendió hasta las orejas. Avergonzado, miro a otro lado, solo para no tener que enfrentar la mirada con la que le veía Uchiha.

¿Porque Sasuke le preguntaria algo como eso? Y mas con esa mirada tan seria, como si el saberlo fuera algo muy importante para su novio. ¿Y porque tenia que abochornarse tanto? Si solo eran unas simples palabras formuladas en una pregunta, pero a las cuales no sabia como responder.

—Naruto...

—Eh, yo...— se atraganto con su propia saliva, pero se recupero al instante. Trato de que su voz no saliera diferente. Y que el calor de su rostro disminuyera un poco. —... No entiendo-tebayo. ¿Que se supone que, quieres saber?

Sasuke sabia que, obviamente no iba a conseguir el amor de Naruto en cuestion de unos dias. Así que a lo mucho esperaba algún sentimiento de cariño. Pero algo como amor, no era exactamente lo que pensaba obtener de Uzumaki. Tampoco quería que Naruto le profesara un sentimiento mas allá del querer y gustar. Ya que al final, seria mas complicado para él terminar con esa relacion. Si, claro, Uzumaki no cediera fácilmente al rompimiento. Y cabia resaltar también, que no tenia intensión alguna en herir los sentimientos de Naruto.

— ¿Todavia...te gusto?—atino a decir, sin darse cuenta de que Naruto estuvo a escasos segundos de abrir la boca por la sorpresa. Sus propios labios temblaron levemente. —Quiero decir, ¿todavía sientes algo por mi?

—¿Que?— perplejo, el rubio tenia las cejas desencajadas. En ese momento, se sintió un tanto desconcertado. Ya que no se esperó que Sasuke le preguntara algo tan íntimo, y bastante estupido a su parecer. Hace un par de dias que el ya le dijo que le gustaba, ¿O es que acaso necesitaba mas detalles que eso? ¿O era que Sasuke no creía en sus palabras? Bueno, pensadolo en ese sentido, lo que sentía por el moreno era fuerte, lo admitia. Tanto que cualquier beso suyo le hacia temblar de pies a cabeza. Y por supuesto, no olvidaba que el simple hecho de estar al lado de Uchiha, le provocaba cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo, y sonrojos involuntarios en la totalidad de su rostro.

Así que dado que experimentaba todo aquello, ya intuia lo que sentía por Sasuke. Aunque fuera algo así como muy repentino, demasiado presuroso, considerando que en casi todo el año que se conocieron, siempre trataba de lidiar con la arrogancia, el orgullo, y la frialdad del moreno. Pero de su mente no se podían apartar todas esas situaciones en las que se peleaban. Hasta con golpes, patadas y gritos que tenían toda intención de dañar al otro. Al principio sintió mucho odio hacia Sasuke, tenia que admitir a causa de su necedad y terquedad de ambos.

Pero, desde que vio al moreno con otros ojos, se cuestionaba en silencio el porque de la atracción que sentía hacia Uchiha. No obstante, esto lo relaciono con esa ley de los _polos opuestos_ , que aquellas personas que se interesaban o gustaban de sujetos fueran diferentes a ellos. Sin embargo, tampoco iba a sostener su notable enamoramiento con esos argumentos. Lo que sentía por Sasuke, iba mas allá que una simple ley física. Sus sentimientos por Sasuke, iban mas allá de unas cortas palabras de amor. Así que explicar todo aquello, sabiendo lo largo y complejo que se escuchaba, no serviria de nada. Porque, en cosas del amor, en el que claramente solo manda el corazon, no es fácil expresar lo que uno siente.

Sasuke estuvo esperando a que Naruto dijera algo, pero este de repente se había puesto a pensar al parecer. Secretamente, esperaba que Naruto no estuviera sopesando la idea de que no sentía nada por el. Ya que al ver confirmado sus sospechas, seria un gran golpe a su orgullo. Puesto que habría fallado miserablemente en su objetivo. Y todo lo que tuvo que hacer, seria un vano esfuerzo suyo.

Volviendo a la realidad, Naruto se animo a si mismo a decir lo siguiente:

—De veras que no te entiendo. ¿Quieres, saber que siento? —pauso, para buscar la pregunta correcta.— ¿No te dije, que me gustas?— se sonrojo. Y eso era comprensible, después de todo, Sasuke era el primer chico por el cual llego a fijarse tan intensamente. Le gustaba muchas cosas de el, pero lo que le estaba ayudando a abrirse a una relacion, era esa simplicidad con la que llegaba a comunicarse con el Uchiha. Sentía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, como si lo conociera de años, como si pudiera contar con el en todo momento. Y por supuesto, esa confianza la guardaba para muchos de sus amigos, conocidos, y familia, claro está. Pero con Sasuke era distinto. Con el podía ser el mismo, pelear ya no era algo nuevo, el besarse y abrazarse si lo era.

—Ya se que me lo dijiste...—hablo de repente Sasuke. Deshizo el entrelazamiento de sus dedos, para ponerlas sobre la mesa. —...pero quiero...No. Necesito saber si todavía te sientes seguro de tu decisión.

—¿Estas bromeando, cierto? —interrumpio tan bruscamente, que Sasuke se obligo a levantar su cabeza para verlo. El blondo se veia serio ahora, aunque con un visible enrojecimiento en las mejillas.— Hoy estas muy raro, Sasuke. Para empezar, tus preguntas me estan preocupando... ¿Y quieres que sea sincero?... ¡Bien! ¡Me gustas! ¡Y para el colmo me gustas un montón! Pero... ¡rayos! ¡Decir eso no es fácil, Teme!— su sonrojo no menguo, ya que era de las primeras veces que decía algo como eso. Pero si Sasuke insistia, pues se daría así mismo el coraje y el valor para gritarlo si fuera necesario.—: ¡Cada vez que te veo, me tiemblan las piernas! ¡Siento cosas raras que antes no había sentido cuando te veo! ¡A veces... A veces pienso que todo esto es como un sueño, y de un momento a otro, fuera a despertar! Es que, yo... es tan dificil decirte que siento, pero mas o menos, es como si... como si me entraran unas ganas horribles de estar siempre contigo. ¡Arg! ¡Es complicado! ¡No puedo decir lo que siento! —se desespero, ya que en verdad estaba tratando de hacerse entender.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, y por su expresión, todas esas palabras, que el consideraba innecesarias, le removieron alguna parte de su cerebro. Sin duda alguna, Naruto le tenia mucha confianza, para atreverse a hablar tan abiertamente. El no deseaba saber detalles, el se hubiera conformado con un: "Eres especial" o "Te quiero". Tal y como lo diria una chica. Pero por supuesto, era Naruto con el que salia. Y éste era el número uno en sorprender a las personas.

Pero por otro lado, se sintió aliviado al entender con cierta complejidad, que sus supocisiones fueron erróneas.

—¿Y...tu?

—¿Mh?—se dio cuenta de la repentina timidez del blondo.

—Tu... bueno. Ya sabes, ¿Te gusto?—titubeo un momento, tratando de no sonar tan desesperado como realmente estaba. Sasuke ya le había dicho que gustaba de el, pero quedarse con esas simples palabras no eran suficientes a su parecer. Y ya que estaba tan determinado en responder a una pregunta tan dificil, el también tenia el derecho de saber que era lo que sentía el Uchiha por el. Por un lado, el no esperaba mucho. Porque, puede que estuviera enamorado, pero nada le garantizaba que Sasuke llegaría a sentir algo mas fuerte.

¿Decir lo que sentía? Seria demasiado hilarante escuchar de la boca de Sasuke, una respuesta parecida a la suya, por no decir: **imposible.**

Y estaba en lo cierto, porque Uchiha nunca se avergonzaria a si mismo. No estaba loco, ni mucho menos dispuesto a decir alguna estupidez como Naruto. Ya que, el siempre supo y entendía que los sentimientos como: el amor, la amistad, la felicidad... Eran conceptos sin ninguna relevancia en su vida.

—¿Teme...?

—¿Que van a pedir, jovencitos?

Naruto fue interrumpido por una señora de apariencia rechoncha, y cabello corto castaño, y que les sonreia abiertamente.

Sasuke se aclaro la garganta, luego de haber cogido la carta sobre la mesa.

—A mi... traigame un helado sin sabor, porfavor.

—Bien, ¿Y tu? —refiendose al rubio.

—Eh, yo... —rapidamente le quito la carta a su novio, y sus ojos azules empezaron a buscar como automata.—...¡Yo quiero el helado de chocolate! ¡Ah! ¡Y que tenga crema de leche, chispas de dulce y coco! ¡Porfavor! —pidio con una sonrisa, después de darse cuenta que estaba hambriento y con el estomago vacío.

—Enseguida.

Posteriormente a que la señora se retirara, Naruto y Sasuke no volvieron a hablar sobre el tema. Naruto porque estaba mas distraído en ver los distintos tipo de helado que estaban en la carta, y Sasuke porque no quería saber mas sobre aquello.

 **OooOoo**

La copa de vino estaba siendo sostenida por la gruesa mano de Uchiha Fugaku, mientras que su mirada se paseaba por cada rincón de su lugar de descanso.

Tenia ambos ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido, pero una maliciosa sonrisa era a penas perceptible en la comisura de sus labios.

Se encontraba contento.

Porque sus planes estaban dando un buen resultado. Y solo faltaban escasos dias para poder satisfacer su eterna venganza, a consecuencia de la traición que sufrió hace años. Con la ayuda de su tonto hijo, claro esta, por fin podria decirle adios a la única persona que llego a considerar como un amigo. El único hombre en la tierra que podia competir con el.

Sobre la mesa de su escritorio, quieta, silenciosa, reposaba la fotografía en la que estaba esa persona que lo traiciono hace muchos años, y que le quito todo lo que mas quiso en la vida.

Una persona que él considero algún día su amigo, a quien le abrió las puertas de su casa, aquel que le clavo un puñal en el corazón, cuando a penas fueron unos adolescentes.

Ya faltaba poco.

Ahora era el turno de ese traidor en saber lo que se siente perder a alguien valioso.

 _"Justo como debió de ser, Minato"_

 **CONTINUARA...**

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡De verdad sus criticas y opiniones me ayudan y animan bastante, a actualizar mas seguido!

Eh estado muy ocupada, por la navidad y el trabajo. Pero creo que todo sera mas fácil y tranquilo cuando pase año nuevo.

Y sobre el fic, ahora ya saben que Fugaku esta haciendo "cosas raras" engañando a Sasuke, y mintiendole. Ya sabrán lo que pasara después. Y ¿Sera que Sasuke no siente nada por Naruto? O por el contrario, ¿se niega a sentir algo por alguien?

:D ¡Porfa, sean muy amables de comentar si es que pueden!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¡no se lo pierdan!


	10. Chapter 10

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 10: Motivos**

Lentamente extrajo un libro de la estantería ubicada en una de las esquinas de la enorme biblioteca. El salón entero estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, el que a apenas era roto por el sonido de las hojas al ser hojeadas una por una.

Los ojos negros estaban concentrados en encontrar algo. _Lo que fuera._

Buscar y hallar algo que le ayudara a descubrir en que lio estaba metido Sasuke. En caso de que lo estuviera, por supuesto. Haría hasta lo imposible para sacarlo o disuadirlo de hacer algo incorrecto. No sabia a ciencia cierta el porque estaba tan encaprichado en ocultarle cosas de su vida. Sabia que Sasuke era mas reservado de lo medianamente permitido en un adolescente de diecisiete años, por ello suponía que el menor estaba ocultando algo. Cualquier pista seria de gran ayuda, una nota, una carta, algún detalle en la vida de su hermano que le dijera algo al respecto de donde iba estos ultimos dias. Y porque un par de veces llego a muy altas horas de la noche.

Y ya que Sasuke pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entre las cuatro paredes de una habitación sombria y fría, presumiblemente para ponerse a estudiar, talvez podria encontrar algo en ese lugar, aunque las probabilidades fueran mínimas puesto que su hermano era demasiado cuidadoso con sus propios asuntos, y si sus intenciones fueran ocultar algo, entonces seria aún mas dificil averiguarlo. Porque Sasuke era una persona que no dejaba hilos sueltos por cualquier lado.

En eso se parecia mucho a su padre.

Pero, aunque no hallara algo relevante para poder aclarar sus dudas, al menos podria decir que lo intento, y que a pesar de haber fallado en esto, volvería a intentar averiguar algo. Aunque, humeando entre sus cosas de forma sigilosa para que nadie se diera cuenta, o ir directamente a preguntar a un compañero de la escuela de su hermano. Y eso haría, como ultimo recurso.

Uno de sus amigos mas cercanos podria saber si Sasuke estaba metido en problemas. O brindarle algun tipo de información que valiera la pena.

Pero eso lo haría si ya no le quedaran mas opciones, ya que mejor fuera no levantar sospechas. Intuia que si Sasuke se llegara a enterar de que había estado espiando y averiguando sobre sus asuntos, recibiria a lo mucho, un puñetazo y la clásica ley del hielo que personas como Sasuke practicaban muy a menudo debido a su personalidad tan orgullosa.

No quería ganarse el rencor de su pequeño hermano. Solo quería ayudarle, en lo que pudiera.

Justo cuando pensó que no encontraría nada mas que letras y letras de historia y geografia, dejo el voluminoso libro en el lugar que le correspondia; al hacerlo, descubrió una hoja de papel entre el grosor de una enciclopedia. Raudo deslizo el libro para poder abrirlo con cuidado, ya que pesaba un poco.

Cuando observo detenidamente el papel medio arrugado y doblado en diferentes secciones, lo desdoblo.

Su ceño se fruncio un poco.

El papel que sostenía decía:

 _ **Parque acuático.**_

 _Venga a divertirse con su familia y amigos. ¡Los esperamos!_

Con una imagen en el centro de varias personas divirtiendose en una piscina. Le pareció raro encontrar ese papel entre los libros que según sabia, Sasuke gustaba de leer a diario. Y puesto que, ningún miembro de la familia, excepto Sasuke leia los libros de esa estantería, entonces el panfleto le perteneciera a Sasuke.

Por mero instinto le dio la vuelta al papel, esperando encontrar alguna otra imagen publicitaria. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio anotado unas cuantas palabras en la parte inferior del lado blanco de la hoja.

Decía:

"Naruto, el sábado. A las diez."

Y sin duda alguna supo identificar la letra de Sasuke, la que estaba escrita, ya sea por su admirable caligrafía, o porque ya una vez había visto su letra en uno de sus tantos proyectos de la escuela. Pero, sábado... justo ese día...

Era el mismo día que había salido temprano, y vuelto después de tantas horas. Recordó que, cuando llegó, vestia solo una camisa y unos pantalones cortos a pesar del frio que hacia aquella tarde. Ademas le parecio darse cuenta de que Sasuke estuvo caminando muy extraño; trató de preguntarle que le pasaba, que porque caminaba casi cojeando y encorvado, pero su pregunta fue ignorada, y después nada. Sasuke se encerro en su habitación. Y no bajo a cenar.

Siempre pensó que Sasuke iba a ser así cuando fuera mas joven, un adolescente. Tenia ese presentimiento de hermano mayor, que le decía que Sasuke se encerraria en si mismo, actuando con mas seriedad, con mas orgullo. Y no sabia porque lo sabia, si a penas era un niño como su hermano. Talvez fuera madurez o el saber lo que se sentía crecer en una casa llena de lujos, llena de empleados, de ropa y comida costosa. Pero siempre con la enseñanza rigurosa de Fugaku, su padre. Pero, el no quería que Sasuke se convirtiera en algo como su padre. El podía haber cedido ante las exigencias de un hombre severo y extricto. Pero eso fue, porque no le quedaba mas opción al ser el hijo mayor de la familia. Su deber fue enaltecer el nombre del Apellido Uchiha. No obstante, Sasuke no tenia que seguir sus pasos, ni ese camino.

Pero, volviendo al tema.

Su interes se vio reflejado en sus facciones varoniles al reparar aún mas en el nombre: Naruto.

¿Quien seria Naruto?

 **OooOoo**

Esa mañana, Uzumaki se subió al primer bus que encontro para irse a la escuela, lo habría hecho caminando, como muchas otras veces, pero ya estaba un poco retrazado y no quería llegar tarde a la clase de Educación Física, o lamentaria el hecho de ser alumno de su verdugo y profesor: Ibiki Morino.

A parte de que el hombre era horrible, su actitud con la gente solo podía causar miedo.

Según sabia, por los rumores de los estudiantes que, Morino participó en la guerra hace muchos años, y cuando ésta finalizo, se hizo parte del gobierno interino para luchar contra la corrupción, los golpes de Estado, temas como la trata de personas y prostitución infantil. Pero de eso, ya habían pasado muchísimos años. Y la verdadera cuestión ahora era, ¿Como se había hecho maestro?. Un hombre con todos esos antecedentes en su vida, no deberia de estar mentalmente cualificado para enseñar a los jóvenes.

Lo decía más que nada por sus métodos arcaicos de castigar a los alumnos, si estos rompieran una regla impuesta por él. Algunos de sus amigos le decían: La peor pesadilla. Y no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ellos. Ibiki no era un hombre comun. Por lo general, antes de pasar a un duro y extenuante entrenamiento, solía reprender la forma en que actuaba el gobierno. La sociedad, en general. Y ninguno tenia el valor de contradecirlo, aunque muchas de las cosas que decía, no sonaban tan lógicas o razonables para nadie. Y menos para los eruditos de ultimo año.

Era un hombre de temer.

Éste fue el primer año que pasó con el maestro Morino, y podía asegurar, con todo lo que sabia de ese hombre y todos los castigos que daba cuando alguien faltaba las reglas de la clase y sin llegar a equivocarse, que Ibiki Morino... estaba loco.

Claro que... No estaba por demás decir que: _El era su peor pesadilla._

Pocos lo sabían, pero Ibiki lo tenia como su estudiante "favorito".

Recapitulando su propia experiencia en todo ese año, con las enseñanzas de un veterano/político y demencial.

Los primeros dos meses, todo fue dandose con normalidad. Asistia a sus clases sin falta, acataba las ordenes como mejor podía. Ciertamente se comporto en las clases de Morino, disminuyó un poco su carácter bromista y juguetón. Y verdaderamente trato de concentrarse aunque sea un poco en lo que decía. Principalmente, porque no quería reprobar una materia que siempre había sido fácil, por así decirlo. Tenia aptitud para el deporte en general. En segundo lugar, ganarse el odio de ese maestro no seria agradable, ni nada que se le parezca.

Así fue, hasta que...

Ibiki se mostró mas inclemente con el. Precisamente él, que había dado todo de si para no meterse en problemas. Estaba casi seguro de que lo miraba con ODIO, con desprecio, con una frialdad que le estremecia. Pero todos sus amigos le decían que estaba exagerando, que estaba imaginando cosas, y creando excusas como siempre para que el director se deshiciera del maestro de Educación Física.

Pero no. No era una mas de sus clásicas rabietas de niño chiquito. El en verdad sentía que Ibiki lo aborrecia.

Y las cosas fueron poniendose peor, pues a el se le exigía mas, que a los demás. Incluso mas que a un varón, aunque tampoco se quejaba de eso. El no iba a esperar ventajas ni consideraciones por se Doncel. Faltaba mas.

Muchas veces fue, en cierta medida, excesivo.

La primera vez le hizo correr treinta vueltas alrededor de toda la escuela, y solo porque no pudo recibir el balón como se debía. La segunda vez, fue prácticamente lo mismo, pero con unas cincuenta sentadillas, y treinta abdominales. Al final del día, se sintió tan casado que a penas llego a casa, se derrumbo sobre su cama, y cayo dormido como un saco de harina. Y cuando despertó, al día siguiente, casi sintió deseos de quedarse en su cama y dormir una eternidad. No solo fue cansancio lo que sintió; todos los músculos de su abdomen, inferiores y superiores, estaban mas tiesas que una roca. Mas allá de todo aquello, el dolor no le permitía sentarse e incluso caminar. Con esfuerzo tuvo que prepararse para ir a la escuela, y caminar como un pingüino durante todo el día. ¡La mayor parte del día se burlaron de él!

Esa fue la primera vez, que maldijo a Ibiki.

Y admitia que en su momento eso lo asusto, pero luego de unos dias razonó que bien pudiera deberse a su condición de Doncel. No estaba seguro de eso, pero uno de sus mas cercanos amigos, le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que Ibiki le tenia un ojo encima, por ser un chico con la habilidad de procrear.

Si, pudiera escucharse muy absurdo, mas sin embargo, trato de investigar mas a cerca de su verdugo. Un hombre que participo en la guerra, y que sobrevivió para contar sus "hazañas" con los jóvenes, tenia mucha mas facilidad de estar en alguna parte del internet o en algún libro de historia.

Y no se equívoco. Fue por los artículos que leyó, que sabia que Ibiki Morino fue presunto autor de la muerte de una familia entera, todos ellos relacionados con un alto mando del gobierno. Político izquierdista y Demócrata.

Pero aunque fue retenido algunos meses en prisión, mientras se hacian los procesos penales correspondientes, no hubieron pruebas lo suficientemente incriminantes para condenar a Morino.

Pero aún así...

No fue eso lo que le empezó a inquietar.

Actualmente sabia mucho sobre la vida de ese hombre. Solo por curiosidad, leyó el artículo desplegable que se refería a la muerte de toda esa familia. Todos fueron asesinados de manera violenta:

Hubieron tres menores de edad y sin piedad los mato al mismo tiempo. Luego hallaron en cuerpo de una mujer en el patio, junto con un hombre de edad avanzada, con una perforación de una bala en la cabeza.

Y era quizás, la parte mas escalofriante de esos asesinatos, que lo tuvo nervioso algunos dias, después de terminar de leer.

La muerte de todos ellos había sido directa, y sin dolor, pero aún así muy cruel.

Pero también, se mencionaba la muerte de un chico, identificado como un Doncel, hijo mayor de la familia. El tuvo una muerte horrible, según la noticia de hace mas de veinte años: Torturado hasta morir.

Y era allí en donde llegaba a preguntarse: ¿Y si en realidad Ibiki fuera el asesino? ¿Y si había matado a sangre fría a toda esa familia? ¿Y si había torturado a ese chico, solo porque era Doncel?

Tenia acaso alguna relacion que aquel hombre estuviera tan ensañado con el. Justamente con él, al igual que ese Doncel que fue asesinado hace mas de veinte años atras.

Talvez nunca debió haber leído esa estúpida página de internet. Debió haber seguido en la ignorancia, y así no estaría pensando en todas esas cosas que sonaban tan ridiculas y descabelladas. Ibiki ya estaba retirado. Era solo un maestro de Educación Física.

Como bien le había dicho Shikamaru, hace algunos meses: _Debia_ _guardar la compostura. Y dejar de ser tan problemático..._

Dejo de pensar en ello cuando el camión se detuvo. Se apresuro a pagarle al conductor, y luego bajar del trasporte, antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

 **OooOoo**

Uchiha estuvo esa tarde revisando todos los pendientes que tenia en el trabajo. Las cosas no iban tan mal con la empresa, desde su punto de vista. La supuesta llamada de atención que habia recibido hace un par de meses del ministerio de salud solo fue una artimaña que efectuó el mismo con el motivo de tener un as bajo la manga. Fuese una astucia suya para tener pequeños fallos irónicamente intencionados en los laboratorios de experimentación. Necesitaba de un informe falso, para contar con la participación de Sasuke en sus movimientos por lo que quedaba del mes.

No fue fácil convencerlo al principio. Pero también sabia la manera mas eficaz para que Sasuke cediera. Manipularlo. Uno no tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la baja autoestima que tenia Sasuke. Aunque en baja escala, ya que aparentemente Sasuke era un buen estudiante ejemplar, con una seria madurez a pesar de su corta edad.

Pero...

Su mente giraba en torno a una sola cosa: _venganza_.

No le importaba que tuvieran que haber pasado tantos años para darse cuenta de su error. De la mala decisión que cometió al pretender que todo había terminado. De ningún modo. Casi se hubo olvidado de todo el odio que le guardaba a su ex mejor amigo. Minato. Lo había hecho porque por aquella epoca tenia asuntos mas importantes a los que aferrarse para no volverse loco de una vez por todas. Para salir adelante y no dejarse vencer por sentimientos tan insignificantes. Sus ansias de venganza habían resurgido de las cenizas por tantas generaciones. Aunque no fueron lo suficientemente eternas para dejar todo como estaba.

Nunca haría tal cosa.

Y quien le había abierto los ojos, fue, ni mas ni menos que su hijo menor. Fue hace algunos meses, a finales de marzo. La familia Uchiha había decidido asistir a un evento de caridad para adultos de la tercera edad. Los Uchiha no eran muy devotos a asistir a ese tipo de asociaciones para el bien de la comunidad, pero iban a ir muchas personas importantes. Y por supuesto también estaban invitadas algunas afiliaciones de la Industria que manejaban sus socios y él.

Aquella vez, Itachi y su esposa habían ido a hacer algunas donaciones a los ancianos que estaban en silla de ruedas, observando el espectáculo de la banda de musica; mientras el y Sasuke se quedaron sentados en la misma mesa. Dado que no compartia una buena comunicación con el menor, se mantuvieron en silencio por mas de veintidós minutos.

El momento fue tenso y silencioso, hasta que Sasuke recibió una llamada. El no hizo amago de escuchar, pero aún así pudo oír una que otra frase.

 _—¿Y ahora que quieres, Uzumaki?_

 _¿Uzumaki?_

Fue en ese instante, que Fugaku trato disimuladamente de estar atento a la llamada que su hijo realizaba.

 _—¿Que?... ¿Debo llamarte: Dobe, rubio tonto o cabeza hueca?... ¡Hn! ¡Cierra el pico, usuratonkachi!... ¿¡Que demonios quieres!?... ¡Si dejaras de gritar te entenderia!...— pauso largamente. — ... ¡No me digas! ¡Estas loco si piensas que voy a hacer el trabajo por ambos!... ¡Pues arreglatelas tu solo! ¡Que para eso tienes cerebro! ... —arrugo el semblante, aparentemente ofendido—... ¡Tu, Dobe!—_ y colgo después, resoplando por la nariz.

Luego de aquella corta conversación, Fugaku sintio una insana necesidad de preguntar quien era. Pero no lo hizo, por la única razón de que no quería adelantarse a cosas. Obviamente existían muchos Uzumaki's en Japon, así que no deberia de estar tan ansioso en saber con quien habló Sasuke.

Por aquella vez, lo dejo pasar.

Convencido de que nuevamente estaba desvariando en sus conclusiones.

Pero su hijo menor no dejaba de hablar de ese chico. Y entonces fue cuando se sembro la semilla de la duda.

 _Ese Dobe es tan molesto._ — mascullo Sasuke, durante la cena. — _Si no fuera rubio diría que se golpeo la cabeza al nacer..._

 _¿Rubio?_

 _...Es tan exasperante. No entiendo porque tuvieron que trasladarse a esta ciudad..._

 _¿Extranjero?_

Sasuke siguió hablando. Itachi estuvo presente, tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa divertida por las quejas que hacia su hermanito menor, porque si no se enojaria.

 _... Y lo peor es que es un Doncel..._

 _¿Doncel?_

La mente de Fugaku giro en reversa. Amoldando a su manera, todas esas palabras que había retenido por segundos.

 _Uzumaki. Rubio. Extranjero. Doncel..._

No estaba seguro de como reaccionar. Era una gran coincidencia que justamente su hijo se refiriera a un muchacho rubio, extranjero, Doncel... un: _Uzumaki_.

Le sobrevino poco despues una punzada bastante dolorosa en el pecho. Los recuerdos del pasado le llegaron como una avalancha. Aquella vez se sintió tan mal, que se fue directamente a su despacho, ignorando las palabras de preocupación que sus dos únicos hijos le hicieron.

Eso había sucedido hace meses.

Al principio sintió como si viejas cicatrices se hubieran vuelto a abrir. Estuvo tratando de lidiar con los malos recuerdos, los sentimientos oscuros, las palabras de odio, los amargos dias de soledad...

Pero nada de lo que hizo pudo mitigar aunque sea un poco, su repentina y creciente sed de venganza.

Y para su fortuna, luego de hacerse con un excelente detective, comprobó que Minato había vuelto a la Ciudad.

Y lo mejor de todo: _con su hijo._

— Ay, Minato... No sabes lo que te espera...

 **OooOoo**

Después de verificar que nadie la estuviera viendo, cerro la puerta con el mismo candado que había sido forzado por ella misma. Ya que la puerta no contaba con cerradura.

—¿De verdad es necesario todo esto?

—Shh. Callate. Nadie nos tiene que oír.— regaño a su acompañante, que se hallaba cruzado de brazos sentado sobre unos de los pupitres del abandonado salón.

Sakura estaba segura de que nadie los encontraría en ese lugar, después de todo era un sector mas alejado de los cursos de secundaria. El área de limpieza que siempre se encontraba vacía.

—Hey, _chica misteriosa._ Mejor dime que es lo que quieres de mi. Tengo que presentar un examen en media hora. —la varonil voz se quejo.

Haruno se ofendio un poco por el sobrenombre.

Se encamino a otra de las mesas para sentarse como lo hizo el otro. La falda se le subió un poco, y el chico no pudo evitar fijar su vista sobre las piernas de la Haruno.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. — siseo Sakura, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la mirada del albino. —No te eh llamado para eso, Suigetsu.

—¿Entonces? ¿A que se debe el honor...?

—Sakura.

—Bonito nombre. — Alago con leve sarcasmo. — Pero, escucha. Ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Porque me trajiste a ese cuartucho?

—Es sobre Sasuke.

—¡O no! ¡Ahora ya se por donde va el carril! —Nego con la cabeza, pareciendo un poco decepcionado.— Eres una de sus locas admiradoras ¿Cierto?. Pero, te juro, yo no entiendo porque siempre hay chicas persiguiendolo. Ya dejenlo en paz, ¿no?

— No hables como si entendieras.

—Pues te aviso que si que te entiendo.— interrumpió. — no eres la única que me busca para poder conquistar al remilgoso. Si, soy amigo de Sasuke. ¿Pero porque rayos sabria todo de él?

— ¡Bien! ¿¡Entonces me dices que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo?— Sakura estalló, enojada por la falta de apoyo del albino.

—Me temo que si. —asintio con seriedad. Pero después sonrió con diversión, al darse cuenta de algo.—:¿Estas soltera?

Ella se sonrojo. Quizo responder con una ofensa, pero de pronto tuvo una idea que la detuvo.

Suigetsu era amigo de Sasuke, según sabia. El podía ser el único que supiera algo sobre los buenos y malos gustos del Uchiha. Talvez, solo por probar, pudiera utilizar esa opción para hacer de las suyas. Ya que, necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

—Quizas... — se atrevio a cruzar las piernas, y de repente un brillo de suspicacia se adueño de los ojos vendes. El chico vio esto y no pudo evitar enfocar con sus ojos las largas piernas. Después de todo, era un hombre.— Todo depende...

—¿A si...? ¿En que depende?

Él le siguió el juego, a pesar de decirse mil veces que la chica solo estaba seduciendolo para llegar a Sasuke.

Intencionalmente, Sakura desendero los hilos sueltos de su cabello, y descruzo un poco las piernas, solo para ver el efecto que tendría en Suigetsu. Ahora el albino la miraba con hambre, con deseo.

Y sonrió por ello.

—Si me ayudas.— empezó a decir, con tono sugerente.— Te recompenzare. _De la mejor manera._

El albino sintió un pinchazo de placer en la parte de baja de su vientre, cuando por un segundo pudo ver las bragas de Sakura.

Se sentía como un pervertido. Pero tenia que aceptar que la chica era muy bonita, y que ella misma se estaba ofreciendo. Es decir, ¿Que iba a pasar si aceptaba?, ¿Que pasaba si la ayudaba?, ¿Pero ayudar en que?

En ese momento se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Dejarse llevar nunca le había parecido tan complicado, porque eso seria como traicionar la confianza que le tenia el Uchiha.

 _Tonto suertudo._ Pensó con ira. Luego de darse cuenta que iba a aceptar lo que la Haruno le ofrecía, a cambio de su ayuda.

—¿Y bien?

Las cosas se volvieron mas fáciles, en el instante en que ella se desabotono la blusa.

—Acepto.

 **OooOoo**

 **CONTINUARA**...

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

Lamento enserio no poder contestarlos, ya que no me da tiempo. Pero ustedes ya saben que un review me ayuda mucho a actualizar mas seguido.

Ahora, Fugaku esta muy rencoroso. Parece ser que en serio le hará algo malo a Minato. Itachi, esta tratando de ayudar a Sasuke. Y Sakura (esa zorra XD jajaja) esta engatusando a Suigetsu. ¿Que sucederá?

 **¿Es un comentario demasiado pedir?**

¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 11: Venganza**

Suigetsu tenia una expresión de felicidad en su pálido rostro cuando se dispuso a salir de aquel salón en desuso. Se le notaba a leguas el brillo de fascinación en sus ojos y la boba y estúpida sonrisa de medio lado. En ese momento se estaba abrochando los botones de su uniforme; hechando para atras algunos cabellos sueltos para disminuir un poco el sudor que le escurria por la frente.

Con un vistazo rápido se aseguro que nadie lo hubiera visto salir de allí. Por suerte, no había ni un solo estudiante rondando por esa zona. Todos deberían de encontrarse en sus aulas. O las canchas de Futbol.

La verdad era que no sabia como sentirse. Se sentia muy relajado, Y eso—dadas las circunstancias — se debía al enorme esfuerzo que habia tenido que hacer para no sentirse mal por haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de esa chica. Por un momento llego a preguntarse si eso no era caer muy bajo. Pero al mismo tiempo le había parecido algo placentero.

Ahora que se detenia a pensar un poco, lo que hicieron le causaba cierto tipo morbosidad. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que tenia sexo con alguien, pero jamas hubiera imaginado que fuera a ser tan emocionante y excitante hacerlo en un salón de Clases. Se sentía como esos actores porno que fornicaban con dos o tres chicas. O algo parecido.

Pero bueno: Nada era gratis. Y Sakura se lo había recordado mientras hacían "eso". Aunque, tenia que admitir que, no iba a arrepentirse. La experiencia había valido la pena. Y ademas, no iba a ser la ultima vez, ya que Sakura le había dejado en claro que cada vez que deseaba que le hiciera un favor, tendría su recompensa.

Ciertamente nunca habia conocido a una chica tan... Dispuesta. Todas sus conquistas habían sido en gran parte... Lentas. Muy reacias en dar el último paso. Primero tenia que enamorarlas para llevarlas a la cama. Y era tan frustrante llegar al punto culminante de la relación y darse cuenta que la chica/Doncel no estaban tan dispuestos como él.

Pero sabia que ella solo lo había hecho por el remilgoso. Su amigo Sasuke que siempre —casi siempre — estaba rodeado de una o dos chicas que resultaban ser hermosas.

Que suerte tenia ese idiota. Francamente, nunca entenderia el gusto que tenían las mujeres.

Ya que, según le habían contado su apestosa amiga Karin, hace algunos meses, lo que mas les atraia de Uchiha era su porte serio. Lo inteligente que era y lo mucho que destacaba en la escuela, tanto social como escolarmente. Sin omitir su auténtico parentesco. Pero el sabia que también habían chicas que estaban mas interesadas en su dinero, aunque fueran pocas.

Pero claro, era la primera vez que alguien llegaba tan lejos por ese arrogante bastardo. Aunque tampoco iba a quejarse, ya que —tenia que admitir—no lo había pasado tan mal. Lo único malo de todo esto, quizás, era que ahora tenia que ayudar a esa chica, y no se le olvidaba también que ya le había hablado un poco sobre Sasuke. Muy a su pesar, la chica estaba loca por él. Y lo primero que le había sugerido que haga era que dejara de acosarlo, ya que según sabia, a Sasuke le gustaba mantener su espacio personal. Tenia un límite para esas cosas.

—Espero que no le vaya a decir a Sasuke que se lo conte yo. — dijo después de un breve momento de reflexión. Tenia en mente que si Sakura le decía algo a alguien, y que de esa forma se llegara a enterar Sasuke, no iba a salir bien parado de ese asunto. Principalmente porque a nadie le gustaba que hablaran sobre su vida privada. Eso era bastante obvio. Y porque Sasuke era un demonio cuando se enfadaba de verdad.

Tampoco quería estar peleado con Sasuke. Vale que era un poco serio y muy antipático. Pero, por otro lado había sabido sobrellevar toda esa agria personalidad suya con algunos años y actualmente se llevaba muy bien con él.

Lastima que no tuviera ni una novia. Al menos así, no habría tenido que verse envuelto en esa situación. Ya que tendría el espacio de a lado ocupado y nadie —por ejemplo — volvería a molestarlo.

No obstante, ya había hecho un trato. Y el siempre cumplia con las personas, sobretodo si eran mujeres. Y no se trataba solo porque se consideraba a si mismo un buen tipo, ni que sus valores fueran medianamente aceptables a comparación de otra gente. Lo hacia por su honor; que no era tanta, pero si le importaba un poco. Y por el sexo, claro. Especialmente por el sexo.

De pronto, sus gestos cambiaron drásticamente, cuando recordó algo muy importante.

—¡Me lleva! ¡Llegare tarde al examen!

Salio corriendo de ahí, para llegar a su salón antes de que el maestro se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

 **OooOoo**

Minato se paseaba por los largos y silenciosos pasillos de hospital. A esa hora no había mucha gente, a comparación de otros dias. Así que se tomaba ese tiempo para caminar y de paso ir a visitar a un paciente que estaba muy enfermo en el pabellón de quimioterapia.

Se tomaria un par de horas más para visitar tambien a un par de sus pacientes que habían estado en terapia intensiva, pero que ya habían salido de esa critica situación hace solo unas horas y ya se estaban recuperando. Por fortuna, los dos no presentaban signos de contusiones o daños cerebrales. Y eso era decir mucho, ya que por el accidente que habían tenido, habia sido un milagro que sobrevivieran.

Después de eso iría a casa. Al principio había dudado en irse a su hogar a esas horas, porque uno nunca sabe cuando se vaya a presentar alguna emergencia. Pero la directora del hospital— que había sido una buena amiga de su difunta esposa—le había aconsejado que se tomara el día libre. Y que no se preoucupara por la salud de los pacientes, ya que habían doctores y enfermeras de sobra para ello.

Aunque su ética profesional le decía que no era correcto abandonar el hospital, también quería ir a pasar el resto del dia con Naruto.

Desde que llegaron a Japon, no había podido pasar mas tiempo con el. Y menos desde que había aceptado el empleo que le había ofrecido Tsunade.

—Talvez no sea mala idea...— se replanteo, mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de su consultorio.

Lo cierto era que quería ver la cara que Naruto pondría cuando lo encontrara en casa, después de llegar de su escuela. Seguramente se pondría feliz, y bromearia con que ya lo habían despedido por negligencia. También quería cenar tranquilamente con él y con su sobrino, que seguramente estaba en la universidad.

Sonrió.

Si, el hospital podria estar bien sin el. Solo haría un par de llamadas, visitaria a sus pacientes y se iría a casa.

 **OooOoo**

"¿Sasuke tiene una novia?"

La pregunta seguía bailando en su cabeza. Cuando había estado en ese salón, mientras se vestia y se arreglaba, Sakura le había preguntado aquello. Y el se había quedado a reflexionar un poco al respecto.

Pero su respuesta habia sido negativa.

Claro que Sasuke no tenia novia. Porque si la tuviera, el ya se habría enterado, todo el mundo ya se habría enterado. No por nada era el chico mas amado y querido del instituto. Estaba casi seguro de que cada chica del salón tenia una foto de él guardada, seguramente, debajo de sus almohadas. Si no es que tenían un cuarto lleno de fotografias y recuerdos de él.

 _Maldito..._

Por supuesto que ese bastardo no tenia novia, porfavor. Hasta la pregunta era estúpida. ¿Que clase de chica saldria con ese remilgoso?. Ya de por si era antipático y grosero con todas las personas que intentaban ligar con ese gruñón. Aunque según Sasuke y su filosofía, solo hablaba con sutilezas propias de un Uchiha.

Así que esa chica de pelo rosado tenia el camino libre para conquistarlo, aunque le pesara admitirlo.

Pero...

Llegaba a pensar que era extraño que Sasuke no estuviera saliendo con nadie. Es decir, casi casi le llovian las chicas, cartas de amor, coqueteos disimulados y/o descarados. Entre otras cosas...

¿No seria que Sasuke era Gay?

De solo pensarlo se le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

 _¿Sasuke Gay?_

Si fuera asi, lo sentía por el mundo femenino. Sobretodo por esa chica que le había entregado su cuerpo solo por tener una oportunidad con Sasuke. Sin duda, estaba desesperada.

 _Probrecita..._

Y lo peor de todo era que, no podía imaginarse a un Sasuke persiguiendo a un chico, en plan de conquista. Eso era de locos. Por no decir, _lo mas raro del mundo._

Porque una cosa era que no tuviera novia, pero otra muy distinta que no la tuviera porque le gustaban los hombres. ¡Pero que escándaloso seria si fuera verdad! El hijo menor de los Uchiha siendo catalogado como homosexual. No solo seria impactante. Seria desastroso para toda su familia. Ya que los medios solían ser demasiado escandalosos y paranoicos con ese tipo de temas. Y mas con gente de la alta.

Pero también era verdad que si se descubria que Sasuke era Gay, ninguna chica o Doncel volvería a intentar ligar con ese frígido. Que bien merecido se lo tenia.

Tenia que averiguar si Sasuke era homosexual, aunque la sola idea sonara descabellada.

O por el contrario, solo se trataba de que el remilgoso no quería nada con las mujeres que lo acosaban a diario. Y eso seria entendible dado el caracter de su amigo, pero de todas formas quería asegurarse.

Se lo preguntaria después de clase. Por ahora tenia que concentrarse en responder las preguntas del examen. Y sacar por lo menos una B.

Seguro que el idiota de su amigo ya había respondido a todas las preguntas y como siempre obtendria una A.

 **OooOoo**

Todo iba bien, hasta que la maestra Kurenai llegó al salón. Y lo primero que hizo, fue reprenderlo por su extraña pocision al sentarse.

—Señor Uzumaki, siéntese como es debido.

—Ya voy'ttebayo.— murmuró con pesadez.

Tuvo que acatar la orden muy a su pesar. Porque le dolian las piernas y apenas se irguio en la silla le empezaron a tronar todas las vertebras de su columna.

"Maldito Ibiki, tan malnacido..." pensó e hizo a tiempo un gesto dolido por el dolor agudo que sintió en los hombros. Esta vez había sido mas excesivo, ya que habían tenido un examen por el final del trimestre. Al menos toda esa tortura ya estaba por terminar. Y nunca mas volvería a verse con Ibiki.

Sin reparar en el semblante de su estudiante, la maestra de biologia se tomo su tiempo para saludar a toda su clase, sentarse en su silla y sacar su material de trabajo de su maletín y ponerlo sobre la mesa.

Luego se levanto, cogió un marcador y una hoja de papel. Fue a la pizarra y escribió unas cuantas palabras. A medida que lo iba haciendo, los estudiantes iban poniendo rostros de asombro, felicidad y escepticismo.

La mujer se dio una vuelta para ver a todos sus estudiantes y ver sus expresiones. Excepto Naruto, que tenia media cara anclada a la mesita de su pupitre: aparentaba estar agonizando. Algunas chicas se habían dado cuenta y empezaron a reír disimuladamente.

—Señor Uzumaki, mire al frente.

Con una desgana muy poco comun en él, Naruto levanto la cabeza. Se acomodo los lentes y miro al frente.

—¿"Rey y Reina del Carnaval"?— leyó.

Prácticamente todo el salón estalló en carcajadas. Hasta los mas serios e introvertidos habían reido escandalosamente. No así la profesora, que se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Creo que no a leído bien, joven Uzumaki. — dijo en tono severo.

Naruto volvió a mirar la pizarra, seguro de haber leído bien. Pero luego de cinco segundos,se dio cuenta del porque sus compañeros se habían reido tanto.

— Oh, cierto. Allí dice: Rey y Reina de Graduación.

Con razón se habían reido. Pero daba igual, ya estaba acostumbrado. Ademas, cualquier error lo cometia cualquiera.

— Deberia irse a hacer revisar la vista. Me temo que no puedes ver bien.— comentó Kurenai, luego de haber cesado las risas y cuchicheos.

—Claro-tebayo.— Dijo con indiferencia.

El rubio se encongio de hombros, sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

Por supuesto que no lo haría. O al menos no había necesidad de ir con un especialista para que le dijera que tendría que usar lentes mas grandes y mas cuadrados. Ya tenia suficiente con los que usaba. No podía olvidar lo dificil que había sido acostumbrarse a ellos.

Kurenai continuo explicando.

—Aun faltan un par de semanas para la semana de graduación. Pero los profesores y el director en conjunto, hemos organizado ya una reunión para hablar al respecto. No entrare en muchos detalles, así que solo diré que decidimos repartir responsabilidades. — pauso un momento, para aclarar su voz — Yo me encargare de la fiesta que se hará en honor a todos los graduados. Incluyendo, por supuesto, la sala de recepción, la banda de musica, las invitaciones y todo lo que tenga que ver con la fiesta. Si quieren mas informacion, pueden esperar a que se hagan las invitaciones, o ir a preguntar al profesor Umino. Estoy segura de que él les explicara con mas calma.

Kurenai vio que una chica levantaba la mano, y le dio la palabra con un ademán de cabeza.

—¿Ya hay una fecha exacta?

—Si, ya la hay. Quedamos en que seria antes de las navidades, el 15 de diciembre.

La chica asintió, sin decir nada mas. Un segundo después, un chico de cabellera castaña levanto la mano y empezó a expresar su opinión con semblante altanero.

—¡Todo esto es para princesos y princesas! ¡Es injusto que por el capricho de unas cuantas mujeres, los hombres tengamos que somenternos a esta humillación!—Protesto.

Kiba era un chico bastante extrovertido y abierto en lo que decia. Así que no le molesto que las chicas de su clase lo miraran de mala manera. Siempre había sido así. Pero tampoco quería quedarse callado. El mas que nadie odiaba los bailes y fiestas de salón. Y si las chicas estaban de acuerdo con esa estupidez de "El reinado de graduación" estaban muy equivocadas si pensaban que iba a conformarse con esa decisión y no objetar en contra.

—¡No es ninguna humillación!— replicó Ino Yamanaka que estaba sentada a lado de Naruto. Quien hacia lo que podía para taparse las oidos y evitar que le estallara la cabeza. Dios... Que alguien viniera y le arrancara las orejas.

Inuzuka se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡A mi no me interesa sus cursilerias! ¡La graduación será un asco si ponen esa basura!

—¡No es verdad! ¡No todos piensan como tu! ¡Siempre hay gente a las que les gusta el baile! —Le señalo con un dedo.—Y ademas, ya se a dicho que se hará y punto. No tienes porque quejarte. Nadie quiere saber lo que piensas, tonto.

—¡Ja! ¡Mira como me río! — dijo sarcastico.— ¡Tantas novelas te han lavado el cerebro! ¿¡Porque mejor no te vas a tu castillo a jugar a la cenicienta!? ¡Para lo único que sirven las mujeres, a parte de mandonear, es para hacerle la vida imposible a los hombres!

Ino y muchas otras chicas ahogaron un grito de indignación y sorpresa. Kiba no sabia lo que había hecho, ni donde se estaba metiendo, ni de lo que era capaz de hacer una mujer si le escuchaba decir aquello a un hombre. No tenia ni idea.

Algunos chicos lo miraron también con sorpresa y luego con un atismo de lamentación, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante todas las mujeres lo ignorarian. Sobretodo si ellas regaban el chisme por todo el instituto. Los únicos que no mostraron signos de molestia fueron Naruto, Chouji y Sai. Que estaban muy entretenidos: durmiendo, comiendo y sonriendo.

—Tsk. Que problemático. Ya sientate Kiba. No queremos que te maten solo por hablar mal de ellas.—Interpeló Shikamaru, un castaño de complexión delgada. El tambien se sentia harto de las protestas de su compañero, Pero— aunque le costara un montón—no quería que las chicas se vengaran de su amigo por decir estupideces. Aunque, lo admitia, se lo merecia.

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Señor Inuzuka! ¡Esta castigado hasta que finalicen las clases!

—¡Pero yo no hice nada! — protesto inmediatamente, pareciendole injusto que solo lo castigaran a el. Si algún día se casaba, iba a pedirselo a un Doncel, que eran mas lindos y calladitos. No quería saber nada de las mujeres que solo habían llegado al mundo para joderle la vida.

Mientras tanto, Naruto había vuelto a poner la cabeza sobre la mesa, y las manos en sus oídos tratando de ignorar tanto escándalo. Esperaba que el tiempo transcurriera lo mas rapido posible, ya que quería ir a caminar un poco para estirar las piernas y de paso ir a ver si se encontraba con Sasuke.

Su novio...

De repente pensó que seria buena idea comprarle un regalo para la semana de graduación. Porque, bueno, Sasuke le había regalado un collar muy bonito hace unos dias, y no paraba de pensar que pasaría con ellos después de la graduación. El mas que nadie quería seguir saliendo con Sasuke. Verlo todos los dias, tener citas, pelear como siempre, molestarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo... Era tan divertido hacerlo enojar. Ponia esa cara de estreñido que lo hacia ver adorable.

Quería estar con ese Teme. No le importaba que fuera tan serio y orgulloso: eso era la parte interesante que le gustaba. En parte también, estaria eternamente agradecido con él. Porque le había salvado la vida. Sin mencionar que le había salvado de una caída tan alta cuando habían ido al parque acuático.

Lo quería. Y cada vez que estaban juntos, siempre le daban ganas de sonreir.

Estaba enamorado. Por primera vez se había enamorado. Y el amor era tan cálido y dulce al mismo tiempo. Pero no todo era perfecto. Seria dificil saber si Sasuke llegaría a sentir lo mismo que sentía él. Es decir, ¿Como saberlo?, ¿Tendria que preguntarselo?. No quería sonar muy desesperado, pero tenia miedo de que Sasuke terminara de aburrirse de el. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera a pasar, ya que era la primera vez que salia con alguien. Todo era tan nuevo y maravilloso. Que no podía evitar sentir temor a lo desconocido. Pero mientras mas pensaba en él, mas sentía ese agradable calorcito en el pecho.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Pero eso y mas valia la pena, por estar a lado de ese Teme.

—¡Señor Uzumaki! ¡Por ultima vez! ¡Sientese bien!—replico la mujer, un poco harta de que sus alumnos fueran tan inmaduros. ¡La mayoria ya tenia 18 años! Por todos los cielos...

Sin mas remedio, Naruto tuvo que hacerle caso a su profesora. Pero la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, nada ni nadie se la quitó.

 **OooOoo**

Ya en la hora del recreo, Suigetsu se encamino decididamente hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, sentado aún en su silla, guardando algunos libros en su mochila.

—Eh, Sasuke.—lo llamó.

El mencionado levanto la cabeza al oir y reconocer su voz.

—¿Si?

—¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Puedo hablar de algo contigo?

El moreno se vio indeciso por un momento, pero lo pensó un poco y luego asintió.

—Dime.

El albino se sentó en una de las sillas para poder estar mas cómodo. Luego de haberle dado tantas vueltas al asunto, por fin pudo armarse de valor para preguntarle lo que venia pensando sobre la supuesta homosexualidad de Sasuke. No sabia como empezar, pero se dijo que con un poco de sutileza en sus palabras, todo seria mas sencillo.

—¿Todavia no tienes novia?

Bueno, quizás no con tanta sutileza, pensó demasiado tarde.

Sasuke se vio un poco intrigado y desconcertado por la pregunta.

—¿Porque me preguntas eso?— contestó con un poco de recelo. Generalmente Suigetsu solía hablarle sobre marcas de autos y chicas en ropa de baño. Algo que consideraba inapropiado, pero así era Suigetsu y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

—Bueno...—titubeo un instante, preparandose para soltar la bomba.— Por allí dicen que eres Gay...

—¿¡Que!? —Sasuke se levanto de su silla y fulmino a Suigetsu con la mirada, casi como si le hubiera dicho que alguien pretendía matarlo. Su voz salio siseante y amenazadora—¿Que idiota a dicho eso?

—Hey, espera... Espera...—el dientes de tiburón se mostró muy nervioso. Ya había previsto una reacción así, después de todo a nadie le gustaba que estuvieran hablando cosas privadas de nadie. Pero si le sorprendio que Sasuke fuera uno de ellos. Ya que pocas veces se alteraba.

—¡Responde! ¡Dime quien fue!—grito esta vez, conteniendose de tomar la mesa y voltearla para obligar a Suigetsu a que le diera el nombre de quien había estado diciendo cosas infames sobre el.

Pero Suigetsu negaba con la cabeza y las manos.

—¡Nadie! Ya tranquilizate. No es para que te enojes...

Sasuke dio un resoplido por la nariz, y se dijo a si mismo que se calmara. No tenia que gritar ni armar un escándalo en el salón de clases. _El no era así._

Pero sentia hervir la sangre de su cabeza que las personas estuvieran hablando así de él.

¿Gay? ¿Que broma de mal gusto era esa? ¡Definitivamente no! ¡El no era Gay! Y si, salia con Naruto, que parecia mas hombre que Doncel, pero era para salvar la empresa de su padre, nada mas. Pero, ¿Y si ya se habían enterado de su relación con Naruto?. Después de todo Sakura los había visto, pero no. No podía ser, ya que el le había dicho que solo eran amigos. Todo esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Se aseguraria de encontrar a esos malditos idiotas que iban hablando y regando esas absurdas mentiras. Seguramente era alguien que quería dañar su reputación. Si lo tuviera delante de el... A el no le importaba si fuera hombre o mujer, aunque seguramente era un hombre, se la pagaria por igual si llegaba a saber quien rayos era ese cabrón.

El albino trato una vez mas de alivianar la tensión en el ambiente. Talvez habría sido mala idea hablar de ese tema, pero su curiosidad había sido muy grande, y ademas se lo había prometido a Sakura.

—Ya hombre, solo lo escuche por allí. Y... solo vine a contarte. Pero, no tiene que molestarte porque no es verdad... ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.— replicó, un poco mas calmado y sorprendido de que incluso Suigetsu dudara de su orientación sexual. ¿Acaso todos iban a pensar como el? Su mal humor volvió a despertar —¿Acaso lo dudas?

—¡No! —se apresuro a negar, previniendo que Sasuke se cabreara una vez mas. Aunque siguió hablando, para explicarse un poco mejor, ya que pensaba que había metido la pata en un grave lio.— Bueno, yo te creo. Pero, ya sabes que muchas chicas te persiguen y te acosan.

—¿Y?— el moreno no le veía el punto a esas palabras.

—...Y, pues, todos saben que tu no sales con nadie, así que algunos asumen que, o eres Gay... o ninguna chica te mueve el piso.

—Tsk. Ese es mi problema.

—Si, ya se, ya se. Pero...

—¿Pero...?

—¿No tienes ni una aventurilla por allí? ¿No sales con nadie?— insistió.

Sasuke se acordó de Naruto en ese momento. Pero ni loco se lo contaria a Suigetsu, que seria capaz de decirselo a Karin, y ella se lo contraria a sus amigas, y pronto lo sabria todo el instituto. Saldria en las redes sociales y él seria el hazmerreír de la comunidad. _Por dios... No._

—No.

Pero aunque esa fue su seca y fría respuesta, por alguna razón inexplicable, sintió algo desagradable en la boca del estomago. Trato de ignorarlo. Aunque esa sensación no desapareció hasta que Suigetsu se fué y lo dejo en paz.

Odiaba que se metieran en su vida privada. Para eso tenia a su familia, a su padre que últimamente habia estado muy al pendiente de el. Pero sobretodo, su hermano junto con su madre que a veces solían hablar de él como si todavía fuera un niño. Le hacia pensar que ninguno de ellos confiaba en el. Después de todo lo que estaba haciendo se merecia un poco de confianza, ¿no?. Ademas, no quería sonar irrespetuoso, pero sus padres nunca estuvieron con el cuando era un niño. Siempre estando al pendiente de su querido hijo, el mayor, el superdotado, el mas sabio, quien no comete errores. El perfecto hijo de la familia...

Siempre dejandolo atras. Transformandose en algo sumamente inalcanzable. Algo frustrante.

Lo odiaba. No sabia desde cuando, pero lo odiaba.

Y por ello le demostraria— a el y a su padre— que era mejor Uchiha que nadie.

 **OooOoo**

—¿Y? ¿Que te dijo?

—No hay problema. El me aseguro que no sale con nadie.— miro las dos gemas verdes que le miraban expectantes. — Y no es Gay.

La chica practicamente empezó a dar saltos de alegría. Se llevo una mano al pecho, tratando de frenar los latidos de su corazon. De nuevo se encontraban en esa aula en desuso. Suigetsu le había dicho algo que ella consideraba genial.

—¡Lo sabia! ¡Ahora puedo ir y decirle que sea mi pareja en la fiesta de graduación! — estaba dichosa. Muy feliz por saber que su Sasuke no salia con nadie y que no era Gay. Y con lo que le decía Suigetsu, aprenderia a conocer mas a Sasuke y también se ganaria su corazon. Tenia que hacerlo pronto, de eso estaba conciente, puesto que se terminaba el mes y la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo de imaginar salir con Sasuke, su Sasuke. Las mariposas ya estaban revoloteando en su estomago. Soñaba con salir con él, ser su novia, casarse y tener hijos. ¡Lo amaba!

No pudo terminar de fantasear, cuando el albino ya la estaba acorralando contra la pared, y le estaba abrazando por atras.

—¿Crees que podemos...?—Titubeo, dando pequeños y sutiles besos en la piel blanca. Ella no tardo de captar el mensaje.

—Espera, todavía no.— lo detuvo, dándole un ligero empujón para que se apartara.

—¿Eh? —El se noto un poco confundido por el rechazo. Pero ella ya estaba a tres metros de distancia.

—Todavia quiero que hagas algo por mi.—murmuro ella, al tiempo que le miraba con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. — Necesito averiguar algo.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y ese algo es...?

—Quiero saber porque Sasuke se hizo amigo del Fenómeno.

—¿Fenomeno?— El no entendió mucho de lo que ella estaba hablando. Pero si sabia que era algo serio, por la voz cargada de odio que transmitian sus palabras.

—Es un chico que va en el mismo grado que yo. —explico, con voz claramente resentida. —No quiero que se acerque a mi Sasuke.

—¿Y eso?

Haruno le dio la espalda.

—Quiero que le des un susto a ese anormal. Para que se mantenga alejado de él, ¿Comprendes?

Sakura espero que Suigetsu no le preguntara las razones que tenia ella para romper ese vínculo, ya que quizás él no llegaría a comprenderla. Sasuke era demasiado perfecto como para juntarse con Naruto. No, tenia que hacer que su Sasuke se diera cuenta que ser amigo que ese Fenómeno era un error. Un grave error.

Pero Suigetsu tampoco quería saberlo , aunque le daba un poco de curiosidad saber quien era el nuevo amigo de Sasuke. ¿Porque no se había enterado aún? Con todas las veces que hablaban de modo confidencial. Era extraño también, porque Sasuke era muy cerrado para hacer nuevos amigos.

—Vale... Tratare de hacerlo.— aunque no sabia como y la idea de hacer daño a una persona no le gustaba mucho. — Dime su nombre y yo vere que hago.

Sakura sonrió. Enteramente complacida por su aceptación. Al fin se desharia de ese idiota.

—Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

 **OooOoo**

—Uzumaki Naruto.

Una voz de hombre resono por las cuatro paredes de una habitación que a penas se mantenia iluminada por una pequeña lampara, colocada sobre una mesa.

Aun asi se podía distinguir una camilla en el fondo de la habitación, una mesa blanca en el centro, sobre la cual, habían varios objetos metálicos y punzo cortantes, colocados sobre una pequeña bandeja. Estaba a la vista también, guantes de latex, un cajón que estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca cubierta de manchas rojas que parecían sangre. Varios frascos de distintos tamaños y colores con contenido desconocido. Y una vieja computadora.

Cinco siluetas que se movian de vez en cuando, hablando entre sí.

—¿No es hijo de Minato?— se escucho otra voz de hombre, menos grave que la primera, quien estaba cómodamente sentado sobre un sillón. Sus ojos reptiles se afilaron.—No me digas que volvió.

El asentimiento de su visitante, hizo que el hombre soltara una carcajada.

—¡Oh!, maravilloso. Imagino que no debes sentirte bien, ¿Eh?. ¿Sera por eso que haz venido a visitarme? ¿Sera que todavía le tienes miedo? —nego con la cabeza, aparentemente decepcionado.— No creeras que puede arruinarte. ¿Verdad?

—En absoluto. Esta vez seré yo quien lo arruine a él.—aseguro.

—Hn. Interesante. Ardo en deseos de saber como lo haras. Pero, no se en que podria ayudarte. Yo no soy hombre de negocios. Solo soy un simple médico, que esta a tu servicio, por supuesto.

El otro chasqueo la lengua.

—Y eres el mas adecuado para esto. No tiene nada que ver con mis negocios. Solo...

—Dejame adivinar.— Le interrumpió, dandose el lujo de divertirse un poco a costa de su jefe.—: ¿Venganza?

—Es más que eso. — replicó.

—Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Pero te sugiero que no seas tan impulsivo. Recuerda lo que paso hace veinte años. —hubo un matiz serio en su ultima oracion.—Solo dime que necesitas, y si esta en mis posibilidades. Lo considerare.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que pareció incomodar a las tres personas que estaban ocultas bajo las penumbras de la habitación, y quienes, solo se limitaban a escuchar.

El hombre que vestia un oscuro traje, puso sobre la mesa un portafolios. Lo abrió y le dio la vuelta para que Orochimaru pudiera ver su contenido.

—Esta es mi oferta.

Los ojos de reptil dejaron de ser rasgados por un instante. Apreciando silenciosamente la cantidad de dinero que había en ese portafolio.

Solo entonces, los labios del otro hombre se curvaron, en una sonrisa leve.

—Arruinarlo es poco: **Yo quiero verlo muerto.**

Orochimaru también sonrió, dejando de lado la sorpresa.

—Me complace escucharte hablar así.— dijo, tratando de evitar reirse.— Con gusto lo haré. Dame algunos dias.

—No tengo intención de esperar. —replico, esta vez sin contener su disconformidad.

Orochimaru, muy a su pesar, tuvo que asentir. Después de todo, estaba hablando con la persona que podia despedirlo con tan solo tronar los dedos. Aunque lo peor no seria sacarlo de su cargo, si no que le arrebataria todo lo que significaba vida. Y el tenia muchos planes antes de ser desterrado del mundo de los vivos.

Así que mejor era ponerse de acuerdo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que Minato es ahora alguien importante en la sociedad, y que es un medico como yo, con un hijo adolescente... Es aceptable. Solo asegúrate de enviarme toda la información necesaria.

—No quiero que quede ninguna prueba que llegue a involucrarme. ¿Quedo claro? — advirtió.

—Como el agua.

Ambos se levantaron para despedirse.

—Solo una duda. ¿Que tiene que ver el muchacho en todo esto? ¿No que solo quieres vengarte de Minato?—indago.

—Su hijo también es culpable de todo. A él también lo quiero muerto. —sentencio.

La asquerosa lengua de orochimaru se relamio los labios.

—Siempre estoy dispuesto a recibir nuevos miembros en mi laboratorio. Ya sabes. Me pregunto si Minato estaria de acuerdo, recuerda que el desistio de seguir siendo parte de la investigación, antes de emparejarse con nuestro proyecto. Su hijo podria, no se... ser un buen reemplazo, mejor que su padre.

—Para cuando eso pase, el ya estará muerto.— se limito a responder.

Una carcajada mas se escucho, estremeciendo a los tres hombres que permanecian en silencio. Tratando de pasar desapercibidos por ambos hombres que hacían un trato. Ninguno de ellos se atrevia a levantar la cabeza.

—Si. Tienes razón. —asintio Orochimaru, con una mueca repulsiva.— _Mucha razón..._

 **OooOoo**

 **CONTINUARA**...

Espero que me disculpen. Y que el capítulo sea lo suficientemente largo para reparar mi tardanza. Lo que sucede es que estaba leyendo un Fanfic que en realidad son 7 fics, de la saga de Harry Potter. Y aún no eh terminado de leer. Esta bien interesante y no eh parado de leerlo. ¡Enserio!.

Ya saben que haré todo lo posible para no tardar en actualizar.

:D Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Ahora ya saben que solo faltan dos capitulos mas para llegar a la verdad. Y de allí, ya verán que es lo que pasa con Fugaku, y porque quiere ver bien muerto a Minato. ¿Y porque también quiere matar a Naruto? Y al parecer, Sasuke esta en la etapa de remordimiento. Veremos que pasa.

Muchas Gracias por sus review. Aunque fueron mas poquitos, y eso también me desanimo, pero están seguras de que no dejare esta historia. A menos de que ya no haiga interes de parte de los lectores.

 **¿Es un comentario demasiado pedir?**

¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: De antemano, disculpen los errores de ortografía.

Disfruten.

Esto iba a ser un solo Capítulo, pero mi navegador es muy lento y el texto no cargaba bien. Tuve que hacer 3 intentos, hasta que al final decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos.

 **OooOoo**

 **COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 12: Shisui.**

En diciembre, las personas a su alrededor iban enfundadas en gruesos abrigos, goros y bufandas, por ser uno de los meses mas helidos del año.

Le gustaba usar ropa abrigadora, le recordaba a aquellos dias en los que su madre aún vivía. Ella tenia el cabello mas hermoso de todos, y para la cocina era una diva. Su padre también es buen cocinero, pero su madre era aún mejor. Siempre estaba tejiendo un suerter o una bufanda para su padre y para el. Iban muchas veces al parque, en compañia de otras personas, en donde todos los años adornaban un enorme árbol que colocaban en el centro de un atrio y los niños se ponian a cantar villancicos.

Ahora, después de muchos años, lamentablemente la Navidad se resumia a cenar con su padre y talvez ver televisión. Aunque Gaara estaba ahora en casa, así que para esa fecha todo seria un poco diferente.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas en la que se había divertido con Sasuke saliendo a todas partes. Al principio habia notado cierta tensión entre él, pero se había suavizado en pocos dias y ahora ya no se le notaba incomodo.

En ese tiempo, Sasuke le había convencido para que lo acompañada a la cena de Navidad que se celebraria en su casa y él, con gusto, había dicho aceptado. Se sentía nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo, porque al fin iba a conocer a la familia del Teme. Para el, Sasuke se había convertido en alguien especial, una constante en su vida. Con él podía ser él mismo, podía reir y bromear y le gustaba cuando Sasuke se reia también, puesto que no lo hacia tan amenudo y su risa era contagiosa.

Ellos caminaban agarrados de la mano, y Naruto miraba de vez en cuando el perfil del moreno. Se dirugian a la casa de Uzumaki, para hablar con su padre.

—Temo que le de un infarto.—confeso, con un tono de broma en su voz. Sasuke también sonrio.

—Soy un buen partido. No creo que le moleste.—objeto él, presuntuoso.

—Presumido.

—Mira quien habla. —replico, haciendose el ofendido. Aunque fue una actuación que no duro mucho tiempo, ya que Naruto se acerco a Sasuke para darle un beso corto en la mejilla. Y éste sintió un agradable calorcito en el pecho. Hecho que le hizo sonreír aún más y fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, y cada vez empezaba a creer que Naruto hacia eso a propósito. Pero por momentos ese pensamiento desaparecía y él pretendía que no era mas que un mal entendido. Pero aún así, volvia con mas fuerza y empezaba a descubrir que Naruto de verdad sentía algo por él. Sin embargo, hasta ese día no lo había aceptado como era debido, ya que el plazo se estaba terminando y él no quería seguir mintiendole. Con solo tres semanas de noviazgo, se había dado cuenta que el rubio era una persona diferente a las que había conocido. Era persistente, y optimista. Era muy torpe para algunas cosas, pero su buen corazon lo compensaba.

Reconocer que empezaba a sentir algo por Naruto era una cosa, y otra era aceptarla como un hecho. Naruto, se merecia ser feliz. Con una persona que no estuviera utilizandolo. No obstante, a veces sentía que se le oprimia el pecho solo de pensar que el aprecio que Naruto le había demostrado se extinguiria en poco tiempo. Quizás ya se había acostumbrado un poco a su compañía, era lógico pensar que se habia encariñado un poco con el rubio, puesto que hace muchos años que no le dedicaba tanto tiempo a alguien. Tenia sus ventajas claro. Salir de la rutina era una de ellas.

Algunas veces había sentido remordimiento por su forma de actuar. A veces era muy frio con él, tenia que reconocerlo, pero no era intencional. . Le costaba expresar sus emociones, casi tanto como aceptar que le gustaba el Dobe. Pero Naruto, de alguna forma, le desquiciaba tanto, que le obligaba a sacar parte de su frustración con el mundo y terminaba por hacer el ridículo.

En medio de su hilarante pelea de enamorados hace como una semana, se había preguntado si Naruto lo consideraría un amigo luego de romper lo que tenían..

Porque, a pesar de todo, sentía que lo iba a hechar de menos.

De pronto Naruto se detuvo.

—Eh, Sasuke.

—¿Mm?—se volteo a verlo. Naruto tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y la vista al frente. Parecia un poco avergonzado. —Dime.

—Este, yo, bueno...—Carraspeo torpemente. Estaba buscando las palabras indicadas para preguntar algo. Los cristales de sus anteojos estaban un poco empañados por el frio invierno, por lo cual sus ojos azules quedaban ocultos. Sasuke le miraba expectante. —Queria darte algo, es un regalo. —explico y de su gran abrigo de lana, del bolsillo izquierdo saco algo envuelto en papel regalo. Era pequeño y se lo dio a Sasuke. —No sabia que regalarte, ya que se que no te gustan muchas cosas. Pero, bueno... Espero te guste. —Le sonrió; solo ese gesto hizo que el corazon del moreno golpeara con fuerza contra su pecho. Miro el paquete que le daba Naruto, indeciso en tomarlo. Sinceramente no se había esperado un gesto así. Pero de todas maneras lo cogió.

—Gracias. —Dijo, no sabiendo que mas decir. No era un regalo que se había esperado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?—¿Puedo abrirlo?

Naruto asintió.

—Iba a ser mi regalo para Navidad, pero aún no se si ese día vayamos a vernos. Así que... Ya sabes. Prefiero dartelo ahora.—Profirio, ya menos ansioso que antes. Por dentro se moria de ganas por ver la expresión del moreno cuando abriera lo que le había comprado. No era bueno para elegir regalos, eso estaba claro. Por ello le habia pedido a Gaara que lo acompañara a comprar un regalo para Sasuke, aunque el principio se había negado. Al final, claro, se había resignado y le había ayudado a seleccionar un presente.

Se habían detenido bajo la iluminación de un poste de luz, así que Sasuke no tuvo problemas en abrir el papel regalo y ver lo que estaba adentro de la cajita color café. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron en desconcierto.

—¿Un espejo?

—Es una reliquia antigua. —Se hizo con el objeto y le mostró por detrás.—Aqui puedes poner una fotografía si te apetece. El objeto era del tamaño de una calculadora pequeña, perfecta para el bolsillo.

—Solo falta que me regales un peine.—Opino, sarcástico. Aquella broma le saco una risa a Naruto.

—¡Talvez en tu cumpleaños! ¡Teme vanidoso!—le insulto, bromista. Pero Sasuke dejo de sonreír, porque entendió que Naruto daba por hecho que ellos iban a estar juntos para esa fecha.

—Vayamos antes de que se haga tarde.—sugirio, con semblante serio. Volvió a tomar el espejo y lo puso en la caja y guardarla en su bolsillo. —Y otra vez... Gracias por el obsequio.

—De nada.

Aunque no lo merecia. No después de lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo que pretendía hacer.

Naruto, sin embargo, asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a tomar la mano del Uchiha, para llegar a su casa mas rápido.

 **OooOoo**

La computadora reposaba sobre la mesa, iluminando el pálido rostro de un joven adulto de expresión seria. Sobre la mesa también habían varios papeles que no había terminado de ordenar, ya que su trabajo de investigador le quitaba mucho tiempo para estar preocupandose por la limpieza.

A su lado, Orochimaru se mecia en una silla con las piernas cruzadas: trataba de leer un libro antiguo que había encontrado en una de las repisas colgadas de la pared.

—Deja eso, es para niños. —le dijo el investigador, sin dejar de ver los datos que veía en pantalla. La Serpiente no hizo caso y siguió leyendo. Prefirio cambiar de tema. —Escuche que tio Fugaku estuvo aquí hace unas semanas.¿A que vino?

—Ya sabes: n _egocios_. —contesto, sin alejar su vista del libro amarillento. Y luejo añadio en tono afectuoso.—El pobre parece estar tan desesperado. Esta envilecido por una antigua rencilla que tuvo en el pasado.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Dudo que sea solo eso. A veces mi tío Fugaku tiene razones para hacer lo que hace. —argumento a favor de Fugaku, mientras dejaba de teclear.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Que ya esta muy viejo como para pensar que es lo mejor para él y su familia?—Sugirio, irónico.

—No. Digo que no es un hombre que actúa sin pensar. —Corrigio tranquilamente y volvió de nuevo a sus deberes.

—Si tu lo dices, no es algo que me conste. Yo no lo conozco tanto como tu. Fugaku siempre me pareció un poco serio y esa maña suya que tiene de no sonreír nunca...—Pero se detuvo cuando escucho un ruido en la puerta. —Oh, Tenemos un invitado. ¡Entra!

La puerta se abrió y les mostró a un chico joven de pelo grisaseo, ojos marones y gafas redondas.

—Buen día, Señor Orochimaru. —Saludo y después entro al pequeño cuartucho. Luego vio al otro hombre y le sonrió.—: Hola, ¿Como vas, Shisui?

—Investigando, como siempre. —se limito a responder, encogiendose de hombros. El trabajo de Shisui consistía en investigar, era un hombre joven con mucho potencial para ser un detective, pero él había tomado la oferta que le había hecho la serpiente, para ser parte de una cuadrilla de asesinos. No se enorgullecia de esta allí, pero era el único trabajo al que podía aspirar.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí, Kabuto?

—Si, Señor Orochimaru. El recién nacido se encuentra en la incubadora.—contesto, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas.

—Buenas noticias para esta noche.— Le felicito con complacencia. Kabuto acepto la aprobacion con un asentimiento de cabeza. — Imagino que no dejaste ninguna huella, ¿No es asi, Kabuto?

—No, Señor Orochimaru. Todo fue como lo pidió. Mañana lo llevaremos con los otros, para que se adapte a su nueva vida.

Kabuto era muy joven, su estadia en ese lugar, sin embargo, era desconocida. Pocos sabían si había sido reclutado desde su nacimiento o lo sacaron de La Guarida en un acto compasivo de Orochimaru. Lo que si sabían, era que Kabuto era bueno para conseguir lo que deseaba y era un Don que la serpiente sabia aprovechar muy bien.

— Bien. Ahora que terminaste con esto, tienes suficiente tiempo para ayudarme con otro asunto. —Cerro el libro que tenia y la volvió a poner en la repisa. Su mirada reptil se dirigió al moreno —Sera mejor que me vaya, Shisui. Ah sido un gusto venir a verte. Manda los datos a la central de datos de mi computadora privada, porfavor.

—Asi lo haré. —asintio.

—Bueno, no hay nada mas aquí. —Le hizo un gesto al muchacho para que lo siguiera.— Que tengas buena tarde.—Se despidió amablemente y en compañia de Kabuto, salieron del pequeño cuarto. Tan pronto se fueron, el moreno dejo de hacer lo que hacia y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, aparentemente cansado.

" _Ya no puedo. Esto es demasiado. Tengo que hacer algo... Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de aquí..."_

Su mortificación aumentaba con cada día que pasaba recluido, y el hecho de que Orochimaru viniera un día a la semana para observar sus avances solo ayudaba a que su humor se ennegreciera. El no tenia la misma frialdad que toda su familia herdedaba. El se había criado en un ambiente diferente. Pero su libertad era nimia, en comparacion a la de sus familiares que no se preocupaban por nada mas que sobresalir. Estaba harto de recibir ordenes de una serpiente venenosa; en ser participe de tantos crímenes y delitos. Se arrancaria la lengua para no tener que volver a hablar con la serpiente, o las orejas para no tener que escucharlo mas. Sin embargo, había aprendido que huir del problema no te asegura que estos no vayan a perseguirte.

Nacer en una cuna de buena familia tenia sus desventajas. Pero estar encerrado en un cuartucho no iba a detenerlo. Ya había pasado por muchas cosas, y ya era hora de intentar, por lo menos, salir de ese infierno.

Quería salir de alli, c _omo fuera.._

 **OooOoo**

Cuando Minato recibió la noticia de que su hijo estaba en una relacion, trato de que su semblante no reflejara la tormenta de emociones que había azotado a su cerebro. Pero en cuanto supo que de que ese alguien era Sasuke, marcas tisu mundo se vino abajo.

—¿Que?

Nervioso por la reacción de su padre, Naruto se apresuro a repetir la ultima frase, pero esta vez con mas conviccion. A su lado, Sasuke también estaba algo tenso.

—Estoy saliendo con Sasuke.

Minato, aún conmocionado por la noticia, unto mermelada en su pan y trato de permanecer sereno.

—Oh...

¿Oh? ¿Eso era lo único que iba a decir? Naruto se preocupo un poco, a simple vista su padre se había sorprendido mucho. Pero, se dijo, a Gaara también le había costado asimilarlo, así que su padre también lo haría.

Después de todo, el recordaba que su padre se había llevado bien con el Temehace una semanas. O por lo menos, esa impresión le había dado.

Sasuke intervino:

—Señor Minato, escuche...

—No, no hace falta que lo digas... Otra vez. —interrumpió el mayor, esta vez mas lúcido. Su rostro aún reflejaba un atisbo de incertidumbre. Tnia puesto sus ojos en el cuchillo embarada en mermelada. — Sé que... ambos son jóvenes y qué están en su derecho de salir. Pero, no me lo esperaba. —admitio. Por un segundo su semblante se endureció. —No me esperaba esto, disculpen.

Aunque el momento era incomodo, Sasuke estaba llevando las cosas con calma, algo que Naruto no podía hacer, ya que el breve lapso silencio de su progenitor le daba un mal presentimiento.

—Papá, ¿Te molesta o algo así?—pregunto con cautela. Los tres estaban reunidos en la sala, mientras que el Subaku estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida para la cena.

Minato negó inmediatamente.

—No, claro que no. _Estoy_ sorprendido. Eso es todo...—mintio. — ¿Desde cuando... Desde cuando es que salen?—pregunto luego, un poco recompuesto.

—Unas tres semanas, creo.—Naruto respondió.—Iba adecirtelo antes, pero...

—Pensamos que era mejor esperar hasta sabermarcas ti si la relacion funcionaba.—completo Uchiha.

El rubio asintio, atento a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a el. Su razón no comprendía que su hijo ya estuviera saliendo con alguien. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Por otro lado, eso no era la una preocupación que albergaba.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que eso es motivo de celebración. Naruto, ve a a ayudar a Gaara para servir la cena. —ordeno al menor, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada significativa al Uchiha.

Una vez estando ellos dos solos, Sasuke se sintió un tanto incomodo por la mirada intensa de su "suegro". Aunque trataba de verse impasible ante la sensación de estar siendo observado.

—¿Y que tal la escuela, Sasuke.

—Voy bien. No me quejo.

—Mi hijo me dijo que eres un buen estudiante. —comentó, siendo sincero. No obstante, Sasuke pareció hallarle cierto tono irónico en sus palabras. —¿Que tal tu familia? ¿Ya sabe que estas saliendo con mi hijo?

Hablar de su familia con el padre de Naruto no le parecia buena idea. De hecho, conversar de alguien de su vida doméstica era un paso que no deseaba cruzar con nadie. Pero evadir el tema solo lo pondría en desventaja con el Señor Minato, quien, lucia mas serio que de costumbre. O por lo menos desde la ultima vez que lo había visto.

—Mi padre lo sabe. —contesto, desviando los ojos un instante.

—Ya veo. —le dio una mordida a su emparedado y empezó a masticar.

Uchiha cambio de tema.

—Hablando de eso... Me gustaría que usted y Naruto vinieran a casa para celebrar la Navidad. No será muy ostentoso, solo seriamos usted, Naruto, yo, y mi familia.—ofrecio, deseando que el Señor Minato aceptara a la primera.

—No.

—¿Que?

—Quise decir.—trato de corregirse. — que no seria una buena idea. Mira, Sasuke. Yo no pretendo ser descortés contigo, nada de eso, pero a mi no me agrada mucho que tú y mi hijo estén de novios.—Era de suponerse que eso Sasuke no se lo esperaba. Minato continuo—: No me malentiendas. Esta bien que ustedes sean amigos, después de todo es casi un milagro que... bueno, Naruto casi no hizo amigos en el pasado.

—Ya ...Pero...

—Me hubiera encantado que ustedes siguieran siendo amigos: Enserio...pero insisto, no te lo tomes a mal.—aconsejo y después volvió a comer su emparedado.

Era de suponerse que su propuesta había sido rechazada, y por primera vez, Sasuke sintió el peso del fracaso. ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Como solucionarla ese inconveniente? Supuso que Minato se negaria en un principio, pero que su decisión fuera rotunda, sumandole el hecho de que no lo consideraba un buen tipo para salir con Naruto... Claro, no eran esas sus palabras, pero era obvio que el Señor Minato no estaba de acuerdo.

—¡La cena ya esta lista!

La voz de Naruto le saco de sus elucubraciones. El Namikaze se levanto del sillón.

—Vamos, Sasuke. La comida nos espera.—le sonrió.

Cuando se levanto también,.intento convencerse de que no todo estaba perdido. El padre de Naruto había sido sincero, pero a él no le importaba eso. De algún modo, iba a conseguir que padre e hijo fueran a su casa, y ya después su padre se encargaria de lo demás.

Quizás, solo necesitaba una excusa.

 **OooOoo**

— ¡Ah! ¡Mira cuantos vestidos, Hinata!

—Cuesta una fortuna, no podrás pagarlo nunca. —replico a su amiga, que al parecer no le estaba escuchando. La soñadora rubia solo veía el vestido como si fuera lo mas valioso del planeta.

—¡Pero esta regio! ¡Y me gustaría ponermelo para la fiesta de Graduación! —chillo, mientras simulaba un falso llanto penoso.

—Vale, tus lagrimas de cocodrilo no van a ayudarte. Mejor busca otro que sea mas barato y apresurate porque ya van a cerrar la tienda —dijo Haruno, bastante antipática para el gusto de la rubia y la morena, quienes intentaron pasar por alto el caracter de Sakura.

La pelirosa estaba molesta, por ello se desquitaba con todos, aunque ninguna de ellas sabía la razón de su mal humor.. Ya que Haruno inisitia en que no le pasaba nada y les gritaba que se metieran en sus asuntos si ellas insistian.

Sakura, por un lado, había intentado de todo para invitar a Sasuke al baile. Y como era de suponerse, éste se había negado.

Es que aún no podía entender su necedad. Ella era bonita, lucia bien en un vestido y mas de un chico la había invitado a salir. ¿Porque el Amor de su vida no veía todo eso en ella? Era popular, inteligente, guapa... ¿Acaso Suigetsu se había equivocado y su Sasuke si era Gay? ¿Por eso no quería salir con ella? O... ¿Estaba con alguien mas?

La sola idea le causaba estragos en el estomago. No, su Sasuke no podía ser de nadie mas. Era de ella, porque ella lo amaba como nadie. Sasuke, ademas, se merecia una chica perfecta. Y ella lo era.

Pero fue un error.

Ahora no tenia con quien ir, y todas sus amigas ya tenían pareja. Si por ella fuera, no iría. Pero iba a ser la ultima vez que festejaria con sus amigos, y mal que pese, estaría puntal en el local para demostrar quien era la mas bonita en todo el instituto.

Pero si tenia una duda, era posible que esa noche Sasuke se hallara en los brazos de otra chica. Si ese fuera el caso, no se lo pensaria dos veces en hacer pagar a esa zorra.

—Hey, Sakura.—Escucho la voz de Yamanaka y volteo a verla.—Si siges poniendo esa cara te van a salir arrugas, yo se lo que te digo. —bromeo, intentando no pasarse de la raya. —Vente, acabo de encontrar algo que te puede gustar.

Enrabiada aun, asintio. Se dijo a si misma que lo mejor era calmarse y dar por hecho que su Sasuke no la quería en su vida.

Mal que mal, el Uchiha habia demostrado no ser de nadie.

 **OooOoo**

Sabia que moriria en el intento. Una parte de el tenia miedo como nunca antes. La sola idea de escapar de ese encierro le parecia imposible, como un sueño. Mas de una vez había querido ser libre, pero La Guarida estaba custodiada por dentro y por fuera. Su única alternativa era exigir que se le concedieran unas horas para ir a ver a sus padre, lo cual estaba permitido si el hecho lo ameritaba. Luego escaparia, aunque intuia que eso no le agradaria ni a su padre ni a Orochimaru.

Se puso las manos en la cabeza.

Se sentía enclaustrado, incapaz de permanecer en ese lugar como un animal. Ya habían pasado semanas desde que Orochimaru lo habia sacado de su casa para llevarlo allí sin explicar absolutamente nada.

" _Es por el bien de tu familia_ " Le había dicho, en tono confidente. Le hubiera gustado mandarlo a la mierda. Pero en su situación, indefenso como estaba, eso seria perjudicial.

Pensaba que si lograra escapar, seria inmediatamente buscado por los secuaces de la Serpiente. Shisui, sin embargo, le guardaba un especial rencor a su verdugo y a su familia. razón, lo intentaria.

Menos Itachi... Hace tiempo que no lo veía. Era la única persona decente que fuera un Uchiha. Los demás estaban marcados, eran entes con malicia que no se tocaban el corazon por nada ni nadie.

 _Repugnante_...

Eso eran ellos: Personas repugnantes, con prejuicios irracionales.

Ansioso como estaba, ni siquiera caminar de un lado a otro mitigaba los turbulentos pensamientos que le aquejaban.

De repente, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

Dio un respingo cuando se encontro cara a cara con su tío Fugaku. Lo primero que notó, fue su indestructible semblante agrio y cruel que lo acompañaba a todas partes. Y también miedo, porque cada vez que el venia, casi siempre significaban malas noticias.

—Hola, Shisui.

El mayor le miro unos segundos, después le dio un vistazo a su alrededor con gesto asqueado. El lugar olía mal y no había ni una sola ventana, por suerte, si habia una bombilla colgando del techo y una rendija para ventilar el aire.

Pero su tío se guardo los comentarios, como siempre.

—Estuve hablando con Orochimaru. Puede que mañana te lleve a ver a tu madre. —dijo, totalmente neutral. —En caso de que te comportes, podrás pasar por mi casa. Itachi a estado un poco impaciente por saber de ti.

—¿Itachi?

Su pecho dio un salto por la emoción. Extrañaba a Itachi mas que a nadie, sobre todo por el largo tiempo que había pasado.

Pero era extraño que su tío viniera solo para decirle aquello. Estaba casi seguro de que había algo mas.

Y no se quivoco.

—Viviras en mi casa por unos dias. Tu estadía será corta, así que espero que no me causes ningun problema. —Advirtio, y al instante agrego.—: No lleves nada, allá te daremos todo lo que necesites.

—De acuerdo. Pero, ¿Cual es la razón? —cuestiono, intentando descubrír que era lo que su tío tramaba. Debía ser algo relacionado con la familia, no había otra explicación como para que su tío lo llevara a vivir a su casa. Pero le aliviaba saber que Itachi estaría allí.

Fugaku, sin embargo, meneo la cabeza, negandose a responder a esa pregunta.

Se dio la vuelta y salio de allí.

Shisui volvió a sentarse en la silla, pensando ahora en lo que Fugaku estaría tramando.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**COMO TE ODIO**

 **Capítulo 13: Kabuto**

Al día siguiente, Uchiha Sasuke se hallaba en un dilema incuestionable. Ayer, por la noche, sus buenos modales no habían servido para nada. Minato se negó varias veces. Y él dejo de insistir cuando se dio cuenta que estaba resultando demasiado agobiante.

Parecia increible pensar que ese hombre pudiera competir con la terquedad de su propio hijo.

Y ahora no sabia que hacer.

Por otro lado, también y mas fuerte todavía, estaba su reciente descubrimiento: le atraia Naruto. De alguna forma, algo rara, Naruto le gustaba. Y por mas estupido e incongruente que se escuchará, ya no se sentia a gusto con la idea de romper con el.

Era un idiota, lo sabia.

Y ahora mas que nunca, Naruto parecia estar mas alegre y entusiasmado con la finalización del curso escolar. Sin saber que él, antes o despues, tenia intensiones de acabar con todo.

Nunca en la vida—diesisiete años— habia imaginado que podía encontrarse en tal situación.

Por un lado estaba su padre. Sabia perfectamente que él nunca lo escucharia y que, si tenia suerte, no lo desheredaria. Y por el otro lado, estaba el Dobe, quien era un estupido, un terco, impertinente, cabeza dura, torpe, ingenuo e insoportablemente molesto.

Y aún así, le gustaba. No era un sentimiento fuerte, pero si nuevo. Nunca antes había sentido como el corazon se le aceleraba por momentos, ni el calor en las mejillas al besar a otra persona, ni mucho menos la embriagante grata sensación de alegría cuando le veía.

Hace unas semanas había odiado esa sonrisa, pero ahora... Ahora no sabia que le alegraba el día. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en pocos dias.

La voz de Suigetsu llamo su atención.

—¿Otra vez soñando con tomates, Sasuke?—pregunto, burlón e intentado sacar al moreno de su estado tan pensativo. —Pareces un zombie cuando piensas tanto.

—Hn.—gruño.

Suigetsu esbozo una sonrisa.

—Hoy estas muy raro. Hasta Karin piensa que te esta pasando algo. Ella esta preocupada por su amado Sasuke.—Bromeo, sonriente y como si lo ultimo fuera un secreto. Solo quería molestar al Uchiha.

Para Suigetsu y Sasuke, Karin era una buena amiga que pensaba y actuaba con la cabeza, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke, era una loca más, que a penas podían soportar. Lo bueno, claro, era que Karin solo estaba atraida por el atractivo del Uchiha; terminaria olvidandose de él cuando encontrara a un chico guapo.

—¿Y con quien vas a ir a la fiesta?— Cambio de tema.

—No iré.

—¿Lo dices enserio?—pregunto con los ojos como platos.—¿Que paso con todas las chicas que te invitaron? ¿No me digas que las rechazaste a todas?

Eso seria el colmo de los colmos.

—Si lo hice, no es tu problema. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.—replico, molesto y un tanto harto de que le reprochara su falta de interés por las mujeres, como si eso fuera algo impensable, o algo de lo que debiera sentirse avergonzado.

—Ya, ya, no te enojes ¿Vale? Yo solo decia—Sabia que a Sasuke le molestaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas.. Pero se estaba preguntando que había pasado con Sakura, la chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, ¿Se había rendido? ¿Sasuke la había rechazado? El suponía que si, y una parte de el lamentaba que alguien tan entregada y guapa no hubiera podido con el caracter seco de su amigo. A veces pensaba que Sasuke necesitaba un poco de diversión en su vida. Quizás así no seria tan amargado ni serio con la mayoria de la gente.

Por suerte, el ya tenia alguien con quien salir, una chica de otro grado que tenia buenas caderas y pechos de infarto.

 **OooOoo**

Media hora después, Sasuke caminaba con la barbilla en alto y las manos arraigadas a su mochila. Su mente divagaba al rededor de una sola cosa. _El plan._

El maldito plan que se hacia echado a perder.

Ya no podía hacer mucho en solo una semana. Estaba casi seguro de que su padre se enfadaria con él por no haber cumplido con su cometido. Lo tacharia de inútil y, por si fuera poco, dejaría de hablarle como cuando era un niño. De nada había servido su empeño de salir con Naruto, convencerlo para quedar en una cita, soportar sus berrinches y su impertinente caracter.

Aceptar la derrota anticipada, le provocaba un amargo gusto en la boca.

No obstante, todo eso parecia poco, a lado del repudiable egoismo que le impedia romper con Naruto. Quería hacerlo—antes pronto—, pero al mismo tiempo, no.

Incluso había llegado a pensar que seria buena idea dejar toda esa actuación por la paz. Dejar de salir con él, y entablar una amistad después.

Esa seria una buena idea, si no se hubiera dado cuenta que, en primera, Naruto no quería aceptar ser su amigo después haber roto con él. En segunda... El remordimiento estaba creciendo en sutiles escalas a penas perceptibles. Por dentro, su propio pecho dolia cuando escuchaba la voz del Dobe, tan alegre y despreocupada, tan optimista y contagiosa, que le daba nostalgia imaginar eso, reemplazada por otra triste y apagada.

Pero, ya había tomado una decisión.

 _"Naruto es fuerte, lo superara. Ese tonto tiene un buen corazon, así que se enamorara de alguien más... Y quizás... en unos meses... podamos volver a ser amigos."_ pensó, al cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo cambio a luz roja.

Quiso creer que la punzada que sintió en su pecho, fué causado solo por su fracaso con el tema del Sr. Minato.

 **OooOoo**

— ¿Que te pasa, Teme? — Le pregunto Uzumaki, mientras comia una roja y jugosa manzana. Ambos estaban sentados bajo la sobra de un árbol de hojas secas que empezaban a caer por el invierno.

Uchiha tardo en contestar. Sus ojos estaban mirando disimuladamente el perfil de Naruto, quien estaba un poco distraído con la lluvia de hojas que caian.

—Naruto...

— ¿Mmm?. —Lo animó a continuar, luego de que Sasuke se detuviera. —¿Que pasa?

—Eh estado pensando... Creo que lo mejor seria si... —Se detuvo, incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras. Había algo que le impedia hablar, era como si tuviera un tapón en la garganta. Pero quería hacerlo, de verdad quería terminar, porque era lo mejor y también porque ya no quería seguir mintiendo. No cuando no había nada que ganar.

El rubio hizo un gesto confuso, como si quisiera descubrir que le pasaba a su novio, pero nada se le ocurria. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer, fue sonreír.

—Te noto algo pálido. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? Sabes que puedes decirme: Yo no voy a juzgarte. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

—Si... Lo se. —Se dio cuenta de que el tapón había desparecido de repente, soltó un suspiro pesaroso y empezó con hablar.—: Naruto... eh pensado que seria mejor dejar esto: _Lo que tenemos._ Y empezar a salir, no se, con alguien mas. Ah sido estupendo y todo eso, pero creo que... —se detuvo en medio de una oración cuando vio que Naruto borraba su sonrisa y le veía con los ojos abiertos e incrédulos.

—¿Que?—su voz salio en un débil hilo de voz.

—Lo que oiste.

La manzana que había estado comiendo se hubo caído al piso por la impresión, un segundo después se ponia de pie con movimientos tambaleantes y rostro perdido.

Miro a Uchiha con ojos vidriosos y suplicantes.

—¿Porque?

 _"No los se, no lo se, no lo se..."_ pensaba Uchiha con frustración. Pero su gesto serio e inescrutable decía todo lo contrario.

—Es lo mejor...

— _¿¡Es lo mejor!?_ —Naruto bramó, terriblemente irónico y decepcionado. Las lagrimas ya se asomaban por el rabillo de sus ojos.—¿Ya te cansaste de mi? ¿Es eso?

—¡No!... es decir. Solo es... ¿No podemos ser solo amigos?

Naruto, que no se esperaba eso, abrió la boca, pero las palabras no le llegaron a la mente. ¿Amigos? ¿Sasuke quería ser su amigo después de decirle que lo mejor era dejar de ser novios? ¿Como si lo suyo no hubiera sido importante?

Ni hablar.

—No, Sasuke. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo.— Dijo con dientes apretados. Quizo decir algo mas, aunque se dio cuenta de que eso no cambiaria nada. Se dio media vuelta, y echó a correr.

Angustiado, Sasuke también se levanto y trató de seguirlo.

—¡Naruto!

Abrió los ojos. Su propio grito lo había despertado. En la oscuridad de la noche, su cuerpo cubierto por una sabana se agito en contra de su voluntad. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, mientras que su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada. Al principio no supo en donde estaba, pero sus ojos empezaron a mostrarle la visión de su habitación. A penas podía distinguir algo con la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Había tenido una pesadilla.

Casi un segundo después, recordó lo de Naruto y él, y después se dio cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño.

—Dios...—se llevo una mano a su rostro y trato de remitir la angustia que aún sentía.

Minutos después, se calmo, hizo a un lado las sabanas y se levanto de la cama para ir al baño. Por primera vez, una vez adentro, se miro en el espejo y la imagen le devolvió una imagen diferente. Parpadeo dos veces para arrancar esa ilusion de su cabeza. Se empapo la cara con agua fría y apoyó las manos en el lavabo.

Se quedo allí, esperando que cualquier cosa pasara, con la mente a abierta, para recibir algún tipo de alivio. Pero éste no vino de la forma que deseaba.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su puño se estrellaba contra el espejo, dejando a la vista un rastro de fragmentos rotos de vidrio y pequeñas gotas de sangre que empezaron a pintar el blanco marmol del lavabo. Su puño sangraba.

Ahogo un grito de dolor.

—¿¡Que me esta pasando!?—Cerro los ojos de pura rabía y llevo sus manos a su cabeza, deslizando su espalda por la fría pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Su cuerpo lo traiciono y empezó a temblar. — _Que me pasa..._

Era tan simple como sumar dos y dos: la culpa lo estaba consumiendo. Había ido de forma lenta pero progresiva, casi imperceptible. Se habia convencido de que podía mantener todo en secreto y salirse con la suya, porque estaba seguro de que eso era lo que necesitaba para recuperar la confianza de su padre y de su familia.

Pero, ya no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que realmente quería.

Mas frustrado que cansado, se levanto del frio suelo, se lavo el corte de los nudillos, desinfecto la herida con un poco de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón. Se la vendo con cuidado, y antes de volver a la cama, se miro en el espejo de nuevo, que ahora presentaba una abolladura en el centro, desfigurando su reflejo.

Mañana hablaria con su padre.

 **OooOoo**

A la mañana siguiente, lo despertaron unos ruidos que provenian de afuera. Segundos después, alguien entro a su cuarto y supo que se trataba de Itachi, cuando este rodeó su cama y abrió las cortinas de la ventana para que la luz de la mañana iluminara su habitación.

—Buenos dias, Sasuke. ¿Como amaneciste hoy?

—¿Que quieres?—gruño, todavía adormilado. Se fijo en su reloj de despertador que estaba sobre su mesita de noche: eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

Itachi río un poco.

—Bueno, pensé que seria buena idea despertarte. —contesto, en tono amable. Ignorando el mal humor de su tonto hermano. —Padre llego anoche muy tarde. ¿Y adivina con quien vino?

—No tengo idea.

—¡Shisui! ¡Esta abajo en la sala!—su cara pareció brillar de alegria.— Es fantástico, ¿no crees? Aseguró que se quedara aquí esta semana y puede que regrese con su familia, temporalmente claro.

Itachi estaba contento, eso era incuestionable. Shisui era, después de todo, el primo de ambos y uno de los mejores amigos de Itachi. Pero su primo, que era dos años mayor que su hermano, residia y estudiaba en Alemania.

—Bajare ahora.—Profirio Sasuke, saliendo de la cama para ir al baño. No se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había dado cuenta de la mano que tenia vendada. Itachi camino unos pasos hasta el y le agarró el brazo.

—¿Que le paso a tu mano?—pregunto medio serio medio preocupado. Sasuke se aparto de manera brusca.

—No es nada.

—¿Te peleaste con alguien?

—Un accidente en la escuela. —luego añadio.—No es grave.

Por unos breves segundos, Itachi lo miro con ojos inquisitivos, como si empezaba a sospechar que allí había algo mas. Pero no hallo nada, así que asintió de todas formas, no muy convencido.

—Ten mas cuidado. —Dicho esto, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A Sasuke le dio la impresión de que Itachi dijo eso ultimo con un doble sentido, aunque también pudo haber sido obra de su imaginación. Su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada, después de todo, lo de anoche parecia mas producto del mal sueño que de una crisis de conciencia.

No le dio mas vueltas al asunto. Se metio al anexo para darse una ducha.

 **OooOoo**

Cuando cerro la puerta, también lo hicieron sus ojos. Se detuvo allí un momento, indeciso en irse o entrar de nuevo. Tenia esa urgente necesidad de hablar. Pero tenia en claro que solo haría enrabiar el caracter malsano de Sasuke.

La preocupación por el había aumentado cuando vio su mano vendada, no quiso ahondar mas en el tema, pero empezaba a sospechar que se lo había hecho a propósito. Anoche, poco antes de de las doce, había recibido la noticia de que Shisui llegaria mañana, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de Sasuke para contarselo, a posta de saber que no le importaria demasiado.

Pero cuando entró alli no lo enontro por ningún lado. Confundido, había pensado que no había llegado a casa, pero de repente habia escuchado un ruido como de vidrio rompiendose proveniente del cuarto de baño. Oir la voz rota de Sasuke lo hizo entrar en pánico, así que fue a ver que estaba pasando.

No logró abrir la puerta porque estaba cerrada por dentro.

Hubiera podido entrar, si hubiera forzado la puerta, pero pensó que eso seria como invadir la privacidad se su hermano.

Se había ido de allí, y había prometido que volvería mañana para saber como estaba.

Empero, talvez fue mala idea. Se daba cuenta de que los ánimos de Sasuke estaban casi rozando el suelo. Ya no era un niño al que podía abrazar y convencerlo para que le contara como estaba. Ahora era una odisea lidiar con la amarga personalidad de éste.

Pero por lo pronto, dejaría allí ese asunto, e iría abajo para hablar mas con Shisui, que estaba en la sala en compañía de su padre.

Habia pasado seis meses desde que no lo había visto, le había mandado cartas, mensajes por correo, pero nunca habia recibido una respuesta: era hora de preguntarle a Shisui al respecto. Hablar con el, ademas, le ayudaba a pensar con la cabeza fría. Un efecto que auguraba desde pequeño, y que prevalecia hasta entonces.

También quería saber como le había ido en su viaje.

 **OooOoo**

Shisui estaba pálido, delgado y no parecia cómodo. Aunque no daba la impresión de que estuviera nervioso. Al contrario, seguía siendo el mismo chico que hablaba de forma simpática y amistosa. En ese momento estaba sentado en un sofá, a su lado estaba Itachi. En el otro sillón estaba Fugaku, pendiente de los movimientos de su sobrino.

—¿Y que tal te fue en Alemania? —pregunto Itachi, curioso y atento a todo lo que su primo decía.

— Regular. Las personas son menos amables haya que aqui. Pero no me quejo: aprendí muchas cosas en mis tres años de facultad. —Miro a su tío de soslayo, que estaba bebiendo una taza de café..— Por cierto... ¿En donde esta Sasuke?

La pregunta fue para ambos, pero fue Itachi quien contestó:

—Bajara en un momento.—contesto de inmediato y luego cambio de tema.— Dime algo Shisui, ¿Porque no respondiste a mis cartas?

—¿Que cartas?

—Las cartas que te eh mandado. —dijo y se dio cuenta de que Shisui se ponia tenso. —¿No las recibiste?

—No, claro. Claro que las recibí, es solo que...

Fugaku le interrumpió.

—No tuviste tiempo para abrirlas. Es muy comun, además, que algunos correos se pierdan en el viaje. ¿Cierto?

—Exacto. Habia ocasiones en las que no sabia nada de mi familia por casi un mes. Esto de vivir en otro país tiene sus desventajas. —comento con tranquilidad.

—¿Y las de tu correo? —Itachi pregunto luego.

—Oh, lo siento de verdad. Pero cambie mi correo electrónico después de llegar a Alemania, y se me había olvidado decirte. —se disculpo penosamente, pero Itachi asintió, compresivo.

—Ya veo.

No ahondo mas en el tema, así que primero hablaron de su estadía en Japon, si se quedaria definitivamente. Fugaku fue el único que no hablo demasiado, aunque a veces interrumpió a Shisui cuando salia el tema de su salud.

—Estas algo pálido.

—Fue el viaje. Son varias horas para llegar aquí, y siempre que viajo me dan nauseas. —explico, con leve pesar.

—¿Quieres ir al jardin? Un poco de aire te sentaria bien.

Shisui no respondió, como dudando de si eso seria una buena idea.

Afortunadamente asintió, luego de echar una ojeada al serio rostro de su tío. Itachi no se dio cuenta.

—Vale.

—No tarden mucho: el desayuno se servirá a las ocho. —profirio Fugaku, antes de que los dos jóvenes se retiraran.

—No tardaremos. —dijo, y después le dio una palmadita a Shisui para que lo siguiera.

 **OooOoo**

—Este lugar es muy tranquilo.

—¿Lo crees?

—Si.

Estar allí, a lado de su mejor amigo, le hacia sentir como si todavía fuera un niño. El jardin era, sin dudas, un buen lugar para relajarse.

—Shisui...

—Dime.

—¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?

La pregunta hizo que el mayor volteara la cabeza para verlo: Itachi estaba serio.

—¿Porque dices eso?

—No sé. Tú dimelo. —se agacho para estar en cuchillas, con intensiones de oler una flor. —Eh notado que estabas algo tenso en la sala.

—¿Yo? ¿De que hablas? —Apoyo la espalda en la pared que tenia detrás.

—Shisui. Tu sabes que suelo observar a la gente. Puede que este equovocado, pero a ti te pasa algo.—le sonrio, de forma levemente conciliadora. —A parte, somos amigos, ¿no?

Nunca se le podía engañar a un Uchiha. Y menos si se trataba de Itachi, quien lo conocia mejor que nadie. La verdad, tenia razón. Pero no debia—ni podia—meter a su primo en algo tan turbio. Itachi no se lo merecia, no porque fuera un Uchiha, sino porque era el único amigo en el que podía confiar.

—Si, lo somos. —El también sonrió.—Por eso no tienes que estar preocupado.—Se detuvo un momento para ver el azul cielo, a penas con espesas nubes en el horizonte. Luego añadió.— : Si algún dia necesito de tu ayuda...

—Me lo diras.—completo Itachi.

Shisui asintió.

—Te lo diré.

 **OooOoo**

Uno no podía saber si aquel joven de aspecto inofensivo y rostro tranquilo pudiera ser uno de los mejores caudillos que Orochimaru tenia. Para la gran mayoria de los que custodiaban La Guarida, era un mocoso con suerte que se había ganado la simpatía y confianza de La Serpiente.

Kabuto Yakushi, sin embargo, no prestaba atención a estos comentarios. El era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, libre de salir a dar una vuelta, ir a la escuela, salir con chicos de su edad. Él era, después de todo, diferente a los demás.

Y Orochimaru lo sabia, por eso Kabuto era, en palabras cortas, una valiosa pieza en su juego.

—Sale de su casa quince minutos antes de las ocho. El Namikaze tiene un horario alternativo. Usualmente llega muy tarde, pero el otro, Subaku no Gaara, siempre llega antes de las nueve. El único que representaria un problema, seria el Subaku. —informo Kabuto, sentado en una silla. Acompañado de tres personas que estaban escuchando con atencion. Orochimaru no estaba, así que Yakushi estaba a cargo, por ahora.—Sakon.

—Si.

—Tu te encargaras del Subaku, no podemos fiarnos de que no llame a la policia cuando la situación se vuelva dificil. Si estoy en lo correcto, en cuanto Namikaze y su hijo no lleguen a dormir esa noche, inevitablemente se preocupara y llamará a la policia. —Sakon asintio.—Tú seras quien lo distraiga. Un par de horas por lo menos.

—¿Que pasa si el hombre se resiste?—pregunto otro, quien era el hermano gemelo de Sakon: Ukon.—¿Lo matamos?

—No. Por el momento no tenemos ordenes de matar. Orochimaru me confesó que antes quiere hablar con él. Sus razones tendrá, en fin...—Levanto un folder en donde estaban las fotografías de Minato, Naruto y una mujer pelirroja que según sabia, era la fallecida esposa del Namikaze. Luego pensó —: "... Vaya familia. Parecen muy felices. Lastima que el Señor Orochimaru vaya a destruir esa felicidad "

Aún quedaba otro hombre, de nombre Jirobou, pero no le gustaba que lo llamaran así. Por lo que simplemente le decían Jib. Se dirigió a él.

—Tu bloqueas el camino. Recuerda que no puede haber testigos, en cuando ellos se detengan, yo aparecere por detrás.

—¿Nos vamos en el mismo auto?—pregunto Jib, serio.

—No. Usaremos otra camioneta.

Jib asintió.

El joven explico algunos detalles mas, y después los tres tipos se retiraron. Kabuto se quedo allí ordenando algunos papeles, informes y archivos. Su trabajo en La Guarida era una rutina, ni muy fácil ni muy dificil. Era inteligente, eso lo sabia. Sus planes rara vez fallaban, así como su habilidad de resolver cualquier acertijo, tenia el cerebro para idear con anticipación.

Pero él no nació allí. Por fortuna, gracias a Orochimaru, había conocido el exterior. Una posibilidad que se le otorgo, a pesar de que debió morir hace unos años, a la tierna edad de seis años. Él, por supuesto, había salido airoso de un enfrentamiento contra un chico mucho mayor que él. Su Señor habia estado tan complacido—le constaba—que dejo de ser esclavo de manera permanente. Su trato con los demás siempre fue frio, temeroso y cortante. Hasta que se entero de que el miedo lo infundaba él, así que adquirio un caracter menos nervioso, lo cual supuso un gran reto considerando que era solo un niño.

Pero no podía evitar comparar su caso con el de Uzumaki Naruto, pensaba mientras veía la foto familiar del Namikaze. Su sonrisa era la de un persona que no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Muy diferente a la del violento niño que se la pasaba haciendo travesuras.

 _"Era un salvaje..."_ pensó, sonriendo de medio lado. _"... capaz de arrancarle los ojos a la gente."_

 **OooOoo**

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Tarde un poco, ya que el Capítulo es mas largo. Casi 8000 palabras. Se que parece que estoy alargando mucho la historia. Pero en el próximo capítulo ya se saben muchas cosas. A parte de que Naruto estará en gravez problemas._**

 ** _Apareció Shisui, quien es un personaje importante en la historia. Y Kabuto, el mas maldito de la historia. :)_**

 ** _Por primera vez, contesto a su review:_**

 _Lunaysol21_

 _Que genial que te guste este fic. Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, me animas muchísimo. Por suerte no dejare este fic, pienso que igual puedo hacerla mas larga, eso dependerá de si tengo ideas. Yo también te doy la bienvenida chica nueva jajaja._

 _Sharlette Samaniego_

 _Yo también quiero patearlo xD. Gracias a ti por leerme y que te guste esta historia vale mucho para mi. Espero que te haya gustado este Capítulo. Besos y que estés bien._

 _LilyVongola_

 _Hola Lily. Veras, el fic iba a acabarse con dos o tres capítulos mas. Pero estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte. Aunque no lean o no guste, hay probabilidades de que lo haga. Y si, el Teme esta empezando a sufrir culpa. Con este capítulo ya se sabe un poco mas. El Fanfic que estaba leyendo se llama Alianza de Howarts de Elena Dax. Son 7 libros que empiezan con la historia de Scorpios y Albus. Pero igual están Harry y Draco. Ya terminé de leer, y Wow, esta para morirse._

 _Gracias por tu review._

 _Danna_

 _Hola Danna. No se si eres tu, talvez eres Maite? Si verdad? XD_

 _Y si, Sakura se mete entre ellos desde que empezó la serie. Había que darle su protagonismo en la historia jaja. Por alguna razón, Orochipepe me cae bien, es malo pero es un loco que a veces da mas risa que Naruto y su plato de Ramen instantáneo._

 _¡Remen!_

 _Espero que este Capítulo te haya gustado._

 _Yo también soy de Bolivia —la paz. Y aquí tampoco hay agua. Ya pusieron una multa si sorprenden a alguien malgastando el liquido vital. El problema mas grande que enfrentamos desde la guerra del gas._

 _Si, te entiendo. Creo que yo lo recomende jeje. Yo ya lo lei, y esta para morirse. La trama es sensacional. No entiendo como la autora puede ser tan creativa y original._

 _Gracias x tu comentario. Que viva el SasuNaru xD._

 _Hime Daisuke_

 _Yo lo odio desde que nació jajaja. Yo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos._

 _LevyQuartz_

 _Puede que si se este haciendo larga, pero tampoco estoy divagando mucho. Es parte de la historia para que pueda echarle provecho al fic. Creeme, yo también quiero que sufra._

 _El siguiente ya será el definitivo. Se sabrán muchas verdades._

 _Graxias por tu review._

 _Besos._

 _Goten Trunks5_

 _Jajaja, Fugaku y Kushina. No esta mal, pero no creo que sea eso. Ya sabes como es. Su sola cara parece tallada en piedra por lo serio y tenso que se ve._

 _Creo que necesita un_

 _Gracias por tu review, me animas muchísimo. Ojala que te haya gustado este Capítulo._

 _Besos._

 _Lilyth369_

 _Hola, Gracias por tu review._

 _En este Capítulo ya se aclaran algunas cosas. En el siguiente ya se sabe porque Fugaku odia a Minato. No puedo decirte que Minato vaya a vivir pero ya lo sabremos en el siguiente Capítulo._

 _Y Sasuke ya esta apunto, no te preocupes._

 _jessihr086_

 _Todos quieres saber que paso entre Fugaku y Minato._

 _En el siguiente Capítulo ya se sabrá la mitad de la verdad. Espero que te haya gustado ésta publicación._

 ** _Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me hacen tan feliz *u*_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo._**

 ** _Besos._**

 ** _Yelmar Doker._**


End file.
